


Watching ~ Little Red!Harry

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Even though they never met him, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), He's fine now, Implied Mpreg, Little Red Harry, M/M, Male Professor Vector, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Red Riding Hood Harry, Screen watching, Sick Harry, Students love Harry, Watching, Watching the Movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu mais Harry n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard et est porté disparu depuis des années. Les rumeurs vont bon train à ce sujet ( les langues-de-plombs parlent de voyage dimensionnel mais personne ne les prend au sérieux ).Alors que se passe-t-il quand la Coupe décide de leur montrer où a atterri Harry étant bébé et ce qui lui est arrivé ?[ Cette fiction est désormais traduite en portugais.This fanfiction is now translated into portuguese.]
Relationships: Harry Potter & Peter (Red Riding Hood), Harry Potter/Peter (Red Riding Hood), Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Miles Bletchley & Terence Higgs, Wayne Hopkins & Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Peter x Harry [ Red Riding Hood 2001/Harry Potter] Valérie n'existe pas et Harry prend sa place en tant que chaperon rouge.  
> Enjoy ! ... Ou pas, à vous de voir.
> 
> This fanfiction is now translated into portuguese by @Irmaos_Potter_Riddle on Wattpad.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hi ~ Pour tous ceux qui ont vu Le Chaperon Rouge (2011) Harry remplace Valérie [ ça n'est PAS un fem!HP. Harry est un garçon ! Valérie n'existe pas ( je l'adore mais elle n'existe pas dans cette fic ). En clair, c'est le film, mais avec Harry et pas de Val. ( avec quelques petites modifications bien sûr ).  
> [ I do not own Harry Potter nor Red Riding Hood.]

**Translation** into **Portuguese** here [Traduction en portugais disponible ici] **:[@Irmaos_Potter_Riddle](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242736667-watching-little-red-harry-%E2%9D%A7tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o%E2%9D%A7)**

* * *

 **Synopsis :** _Quand le nom de Harry est tiré de la Coupe, le 31 octobre 1994, ça crée un certain chaos. D'autant plus que tout le monde sait que le Survivant a disparu depuis... et bien... depuis qu'il a été déposé chez les Dursley. La théorie des Langues-de-plomb ( aussi farfelue soit-elle ) est qu'il a atterri dans une autre dimension. Vont-ils être prouvés juste ?_

* * *

Ginny était presque en train d'hyperventiler. Le nom de Harry Potter, le Survivant, était sorti de la Coupe quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle allait enfin voir son prince charmant ! Étant enfant, sa mère, Molly Weasley, lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires mettant en scène Harry Potter, la sauvant d'un méchant sorcier sombre ou d'une créature des ténèbres !

Elle avait grandi en entendant ces histoires et avait été tellement déçue en entrant à Poudlard, quand elle n'avait pas rencontré le Survivant. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà à l'époque que celui-ci avait disparu mais elle avait espéré qu'il trouve miraculeusement son chemin dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde ! Apparemment, le garçon avait disparu pas même quelques semaines après avoir été déposé chez ses relatifs. Enfin, quand on savait comment ceux-ci avait traité un bébé de quinze mois, ça n'était pas étonnant que la magie de Harry Potter ait réagi pour protéger son propriétaire.

Les langues-de-plomb croyaient fermement à la théorie du voyage dimensionnel. Apparemment, il y avait eu une explosion de magie dans le Surrey pendant la période datant la disparition du Survivant et ceux-ci étaient certains que leurs recherches prouvaient un voyage inter dimensionnel. Comme si...

Ginny n'y croyait pas. D'ailleurs, quand Harry serait invoqué, il pourrait leur dire dans quel pays il s'était retrouvé et il pourrait leur raconter toutes ses aventures. Ginny n'aurait qu'à se rapprocher de lui et il tomberait sous le charme de sa princesse. Ils se marieront, vivront heureux et auront deux ou trois enfants. Pendant ce temps, Harry la couvrirait de cadeaux et de bijoux en tout genre. Toutes les filles seront mortellement jalouses de la chance de Ginny. Elle paradera au bras du Survivant et tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour elle.

* * *

Harry n'apparut pas. En revanche, un écran géant se matérialisa dans la Grande Salle. Ah. Alors comme ça, même la Coupe ne pouvait pas atteindre le Survivant ?

Les quelques dix langues-de-plombs invités pour l'occasion du tirage au sort ( ainsi que d'autres figures proéminentes des trois patries impliquées dans le tournois ) échangèrent un regard complice. Leur théorie du voyage dimensionnel se confirmait de plus en plus.

Hermione, elle, qui avait profité de la pagaille pour rejoindre ses amies de Serdaigle ( oui parce qu'elle avait des amis. Peut-être pas dans sa propre maison, mais elle avait des amis malgré tout ) commença à chuchoter avec anticipation avec ses camarades.

« Est-ce que c'est ça, le pouvoir secret de la Coupe ?

_ Je pense. Enfin, on ne le saura peut-être jamais. Mais on tout cas, on va probablement enfin découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter. »

Dans ce monde-ci, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de donner une mauvaise (première) impression à Harry, puisque ce dernier n'était jamais allé à Poudlard. Aussi, Harry n'avait jamais pu refuser son amitié et Draco n'avait jamais été tellement embarrassé qu'il avait converti cette honte en colère. Cela voulait dire, en clair, que les Serpentards chuchotaient avec animation – tout en prenant soin de maintenir une illusion de noble froideur ( certains échouèrent lamentablement ) -, impatients à l'idée de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le Survivant et quelle genre de personne il était.

* * *

Lisa Turpin sentit son souffle se couper quand elle vit le paysage qui apparut à l'écran. Des montagnes enneigées à perte de vue, les nuages rasant les sommets. En contrebas, des arbres, des sapins. Ça n'était peut-être pas à couper le souffle, mais c'était une très belle vue malgré tout.

Oh et il y avait un village ( elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'artefact avait décidé d'insérer une musique en fond mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle détestait le silence ).

« Woah, un village perdu au milieu des montagnes et de la forêt. Pourquoi je le sens pas ? » chuchota Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hannah Abbott lui adressa un regard noir, signe très clair qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire s'il ne voulait pas se recevoir de chaussures à la figure – c'était arrivé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter.

Oh une rivière, ainsi qu'une cascade.

L'angle de vue ( Lisa décida de penser à cela comme l'angle d'une caméra imaginaire. On aurait dit un film ) les emmena à l'intérieur d'un village.

 _ **On voit un jeune garçon sautiller sur le sentier du village, un panier d'osier à la main**_.

« Hé, est-ce que c'est... Est-ce que c'est Harry Potter ? » fit Dean Thomas.

Peu l'entendirent car beaucoup choisirent ce même moment pour hoqueter ou pousser un cris de surprise. Tous ceux qui avaient connu James et Lily Potter pouvaient affirmer que le garçon à l'écran était bel et bien leur fils mais... il était aussi différent. Alors qu'il était clair qu'il était un garçon, il avait aussi une apparence plus... androgyne que les autres garçonnets. Il avait des cheveux courts, noirs comme la nuit et les yeux émeraudes les plus verts qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

_**Il s'arrête face à deux villageois. L'un d'eux s'occupe d'un porcelet tandis que l'autre installe l'emblème de la lune sur la place du village.** _

**« C'est la pleine lune ! Barricadez les portes, ce soir. »**

Certains adultes ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Eux qui vivaient dans le monde sorcier depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser aux loup-garous quand on mentionnait la pleine lune. Il était devenu plus rare qu'on meurt d'une morsure, depuis ces cinquante dernières années, mais cela arrivait encore, et si ça n'était pas le cas, vous vous retrouviez du jour au lendemain au bas de l'échelle sociale. À part bien sûr, pour ceux qui parvenaient à intégrer des meutes de renommées, comme la meute Greyback, présente ( en partie tout du moins ) à l'occasion du tirage au sort des Champions.

Mais si le Survivant était dans un village moldu, il y avait moins de chance pour qu'il soit attaqué par un loup-garou, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

_**Plusieurs foyers en pierre ont été bâtis sur la place du village et, en leur centre, repose une construction circulaire, sur lequel est disposé le porcelet enchaîné.** _

''Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en faire ? S'étonna Hannah Abbott.

_ Peut-être bien qu'ils vont le tuer, fit une autre fille de Poufsouffle. Après tout, ils ont besoin de manger.

_ Ouais, on dirait genre le XIV° ou XV° siècle.'' renchérit un autre.

Cela, bien sûr, attira l'attention des sang-purs qui n'avaient pas vraiment tilté en regardant les vêtements des villageois ( pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours coincés à l'ère médiévale dans la Grande Bretagne sorcière ).

_**Une petite fille pleure en caressant le porcelet.** _

**« Mieux vaut que le loup prenne le cochon plutôt que toi. » dit un homme.**

''Loup ? Couina une première année de Gryffondor.

_ Ooh, oui. Même dans le monde moldu il y a de vieilles légendes sur les loup-garous.'' expliqua un Serdaigle de sixième année.

Lord Greyback, qui était présent avec un tiers de sa meute, renifla quand il vit les regards effrayés de certains sorciers, enfants comme adultes.

Une voix masculine s'élève alors et, inconsciemment, ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de la voix du Survivant et que ça n'était ni de vraies paroles prononcées par lui, ni les pensées de ces derniers. Les nés-moldus pensaient que c'était un peu comme un narrateur, plaçant le contexte dans un film.

**[ Nous vivions à l'orée d'une forêt lugubre. Peu de gens connaissaient notre village par son nom, mais beaucoup avaient entendu parler des terribles choses qui s'y passaient. ]**

Fred et George Weasley étaient déjà captivés. Tant et si bien que eux, qui se chargeaient généralement de détendre l'atmosphère, ne prononcèrent pas un mot alors que leurs camarades échangeaient des regards nerveux.

_**Harry est vu marchant seul sur un sentier presque désert, son lourd panier à la main.** _

**[ Ma mère me disait toujours : « Ne parle pas aux étrangers. Va chercher de l'eau et reviens tout de suite à la maison. » ]**

''Tu sais, ça me dit quelque chose, ce genre de contexte.'' fit Justin Finch-Fletchley, à personne en particulier.

Wayne et Ernie lui jetèrent un regard amusé, de même que Cedric Diggory mais une personne à la table des Poufsouffles, roula des yeux face à la déclaration de Justin. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas que celui-ci reçoive l'attention du préfet de dernière année. 

_**Harry remplit un sceau d'eau.** _

**[ J'ai essayé d'être un bon garçon et d'obéir à ma mère. ]**

**« Harry ! » _s'exclame un garçon en atterrissant devant le susnommé_. **

**[ J'ai essayé. ]**

''Je sens qu'il va s'éloigner du chemin.''

Ritchie Coote renifla avec amusement face à la remarque de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, Jimmy Peakes. 

**« Allez viens. » _lui dit le garçon en lui tendant la main. Harry l'attrape et les deux enfants courent dans une direction inconnue_. **

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, meilleurs amis depuis la première année, échangèrent un sourire amusé.

''Comment peuvent-ils s'attendre à ce que des gamins obéissent ?

_ Bah, ça semble être une autre époque, donc bon...

_ Peu importe l'époque, des gosses sont des gosses.

_ Ben, mes parents me disaient toujours qu'à leur époque, ils obéissaient à leurs parents s'ils voulaient pas se prendre des raclées.

_ Ouais, évidemment que les parents vont te dire ça, ils veulent que TU obéisses.

_ Oh...''

**« Chut. »**

_**Les deux garçons sont allongés sur le ventre, côte à côte, cachés sous les racines d'un arbre.** _

''Que diable font-ils ?

_ Je crois qu'ils guettent quelque chose.

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux. J'aimerai entendre.

_ Chut.''

_**Harry a une ficelle dans les mains.** _

**« Tu as apporté la dague ? » _demande-t-il d'une voix douce._**

_**L'autre garçon lui montre l'arme.** _

**_ Je l'ai, oui.**

''Pourquoi diable sont-ils armés ?

_ Encore une fois c'était une autre époque. Et puis, tu dis ça mais nous aussi on a une arme, une baguette magique, à l'âge de onze ans.

_ Oh... c'est vrai.''

 _ **Ce qu'ils font devient évident quand ils voient un piège et un lapin blanc à quelques pas de là**_.

''Oh non !

_ Bah faut bien qu'ils mangent !'' 

Les deux élèves en question se fusillèrent du regard avant de chacun reporter son attention sur l'écran magique. 

_**Harry et Stranger-san échangent un sourire.** _

''Aw ils sont adorable.'' chuchota une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, Ludivine Lanvin.

Elle fut bien vite approuvée par son groupe d'amis.

_**Le lapin se retrouve pris au piège dans la cage et les deux enfants sortent de leur cachette.** _

**« Regarde, une fourrure blanche comme la neige, _fait Harry, émerveillé, alors que l'autre enfant lui met le lapin dans les bras._**

**_ Je pourrais t'en faire des bottes de chasse. »**

''Mais... Mais – mais – mais – mais – mais..

_ On sait, on sait. Là, tout va bien.''

_**Le lapin couine quand Stranger-san lui passe le couteau sur la gorge.** _

**« Fais-le, Peter.**

Ah, ils avaient un nom maintenant.

**_ Fais-le, toi.**

**_ Non, toi, fais-le. »**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut aux adultes de sourire en voyant les deux enfants se refiler le sale travail. Vraiment, ça leur rappelait leurs étudiants pendant des certains travaux pratiques.

* * *

Ils surent d'instinct – ne leur demandez pas comment, c'était probablement un coup de la Coupe-, qu'il y avait eu une ellipse de dix ans et que Harry Potter devait avoir environ dix-sept ans maintenant, ce qui était censé être impossible puisqu'ils était censé n'en avoir que quatorze.

Les langues-de-plomb affichaient un rictus victorieux puisque, maintenant, leur théorie du voyage inter dimensionnel n'était plus si folle que ça.

_**Harry se faufile entre les arbres pour observer les bûcherons en plein travail. On le voit seulement de dos, ses cheveux noirs descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. L'angle change alors qu'il avance doucement. Son visage a perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance mais il a conservé des traits juvéniles.** _

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent en voyant le garçon. Il était d'une beauté éthérée; il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient à présent à mi-dos et étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval qui soulignait ses racines nobles.

D'ailleurs, les filles n'étaient pas les seules à se trouver émoustillées devant l'image du Survivant.

**[ Étant de nature fragile et malade,**

''Malade ?

_ Peut-être qu'on saura plus tard.''

**je n'étais pas censé chasser le lapin ou aller dans les bois tout seul, mais depuis que nous étions enfants -**

_**On voit un Peter plus âgé, de loin, occupé à couper du bois, avec sa hache**_.

''Je trouve vraiment que ce contexte me dit quelque chose, fit Justin. Les bois, l'enfant, le loup... le bûcheron.''

Les autres nés-moldus acquiescèrent. Eux aussi avaient leurs suspicions. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors la théorie des langue-de-plomb était d'autant plus intéressante.

**il a toujours trouvé le moyen de me faire désobéir aux règles. ]**

''Bah. C'est un bad boy.''

**« Peter, ne t'acharne pas comme ça, voyons. »**

_**Peter enfonce sa hache dans un tronc et se dirige vers les autres bûcherons**_.

_**Quand il revient, la hache n'est plus là où il l'a laissé.** _

''Oh oh !''

Lisa roula des yeux et donna une calotte à l'arrière du crâne de Stephen Corner.

 _ **Méfiant, il quitte le regroupement de bûcherons pour partir à la recherche du voleur et se retrouve dans une clairière. Harry surgit brusquement de derrière un majestueux arbre, hache dans les mains, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Peter ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour et s'approche du plus petit**_.

Des étudiantes des quatre tables gloussèrent en avisant le dénommé Peter. Il était beau, dans le genre ''bad guy'' et avait un charme fou. Ça n'était pas étonnant qu'elles soient toute sous son charme.

**« Donne-moi ça.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ? » _riposte Harry_. **

Miles renifla. Au vu des regards échangés entre les deux mâles, même si, par miracle, les filles de son école venaient un jour à rencontrer ce gars, elles n'auraient absolument aucune chance.

**« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? _Demande Peter en perdant son sourire_.**

**_ Ils m'ont dit quoi ?**

**_ Ils veulent te faire épouser Henry Lazar. »**

_**Harry s'assombrit aussitôt.** _

Certains sang-purs froncèrent les sourcils. Même si c'était une pratique assez courante dans leur monde, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils aimaient cela. La plupart préféreraient se marier avec quelqu'un de leur choix mais peu avaient l'audace nécessaire pour défier le choix de leurs parents. Après tout, certains Lords n'appréciaient pas qu'on leur dise non et ils ne tenaient pas à être déshériter.

« C'est barbare ! » s'exclama une voix grinçante à la table des aigles.

Les têtes tournèrent vers Granger mais fort heureusement pour cette dernière, l'écran dégela avant qu'une dispute Malfoy/Granger ait pu éclater.

**« Oh.. _dit-il lentement._ Alors ma mère finira par avoir ce qu'elle veut... de l'argent. **

**_ Et Henry obtiendra ce qu'il a toujours voulu... Toi.**

''Oh, donc là où ils sont... le mariage homosexuel est légal. Okay. Enfin un monde en avance.''

Colin Crevey ne vit pas les regards confus des sang-purs. De quoi parlait-il ? Le mariage homosexuel était parfaitement légal et accepté dans leur monde. Ils ignoraient visiblement que Colin se référait au monde moldu.

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**_ Est-ce que t'aimerais l'épouser ? _Demande Peter._**

**_ Tu sais bien que non.**

**_ Prouve-le. »** _répond Peter en marchant à reculons, un sourire joueur aux lèvres_.

 _ **Harry affiche un sourire amusé alors qu'il se rapproche lentement de l'autre mâle**_.

**_ Comment ?**

Lavander gloussa alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Parvati.

« Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux.

_ Je crois aussi. »

Elles ignorèrent royalement le regard noir que leur envoya Ginny Weasley. La fillette était une petite teigne, après tout. Et tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler des rêveries de la plus jeune Weaslette qui, malgré la disparition du Survivant, rêvait d'être vue au bras du Héros de Grande-Bretagne.

**_ Enfuis-toi avec moi.**

Même si certain(e)s étaient déçu(e)s face à la possibilité que le Survivant soit déjà intéressé par quelqu'un ( ce qui ne les étonnait guère puisque, apparemment, le jeune héros avait grandi plus rapidement qu'eux et avait déjà dix-sept ans ), ça ne les empêcha pas de glousser ou d'arborer un léger sourire en voyant les deux mâles flirter ensembles.

**_ M'enfuir avec toi, où ça ?**

**_ Où tu voudras, _répond Peter en lui tournant autour_. Vers l'océan... la ville... les montagnes. Tu as peur ? **

**_ Non.**

**_ Ah non ?**

**_Peter pousse gentiment Harry et l'empêche de tomber alors qu'il l'allonge délicatement au sol, sur le dos, le surplombant complètement_. **

Severus secoua la tête quand il entendit beaucoup de femelles ( et quelques mâles dans le tas ) pousser des petits cris de joie en voyant cela. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les morveux et encore plus les adolescents en pleine crise hormonale. Voilà pourquoi il détestait être coincé à enseigner.

Thomas Vector, jeune maître de Runes, assis à côté de lui, lui adressa un rictus amusé quand il le vit se masser les tempes avec fatigue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? »

Severus grogna et adressa un regard noir à son collègue.

_ Mr Vector, vous n'êtes peut-être plus étudiant ici, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous assigner des détentions si l'envie me prend.

Vector lui rendit un sourire espiègle alors qu'il se penchait pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Bien sûr, _professeur_. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Severus ne rougit pas. Non madame. Il ne rougit pas.

**_ Vraiment ? Tu quitterais ta maison ? Ta famille ? Ta vie entière ?**

**_ Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.**

**_ J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, _répond le plus âgé, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tend la main pour l'aider à se relever._**

_**Harry le pousse un peu.** _

**_ Ah oui ?**

_**C'est alors que Peter caresse la joue de Harry et lui dit :** _

**« Faisons-le pour de vrai.**

''Ils sont adorables.'' chuchota Parvati Patil, à son amie Lavander.

Lavander gloussa, répondant ainsi par l'affirmative.

_**Harry remarque les deux chevaux broutant quelques mètres plus loin.** _

**_ Ils mettront beaucoup de temps pour s'apercevoir qu'on n'est plus là.**

''Ils vont le faire !

_ Comme c'est romantique.''

Pansy ne voulait pas être d'accord avec des stupides Gryffondors mais, malheureusement, elle partageait leur point de vue. C'est vrai que c'était très romantique.

**« On fait la course ? » _chuchote Peter, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Harry._**

Fenrir grimaça, de même que les autres membres de sa meute quand plusieurs couinements suraigus retentirent dans la Grande Salle.

Oh, des gosses pleins d'hormones. Comme si ça n'était pas assez chiant de pouvoir _sentir_ l'excitation chez ces morveux.

_**Harry le pousse gentiment et commence à courir. Peter le suit de près après avoir récupéré sa hache.** _

''Est-ce que Harry est le petit chaperon rouge ? Fit doucement Justin.

Hannah roula des yeux.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Justin.

Cedric grimaça et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Finch-Fletchley en guise de réconfort. Il était difficile d'ignorer le crush que le garçon avait développé pour la jeune Abbott. Même si cette dernière ne s'en était guère rendu compte. Honnêtement, Cedric ne comprenait pas ce que Justin lui trouvait. Après tout, Hannah Abbott était toujours rude et sèche avec l'autre garçon. En même temps, lui-même avait un faible pour Cho Chang de Serdaigle, et les rumeurs disaient que cette dernière et son gang ne copines n'étaient pas des plus douces avec les plus jeunes.

_**Ils courent vers les chevaux quand un puissant Gong retentit. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtent brusquement et les chevaux s'agitent. Harry pâlit.** _

**« Le loup est revenu. »**

Un murmure traversa la salle. Les loups-garous présents échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ils étaient déjà exploités et avaient mauvaise réputation. Est-ce que cette 'projection' allait faire empirer leur traitement ? Une douce sensation les traversa et ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un cocon de chaleur. C'était comme si quelque chose leur disait : « tout va bien. », « Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

* * *

_**Peter et Harry arrivent dans un champ et slaloment entre les bottes de foin, visiblement à la recherche des autres villageois. La brume s'est levée et donne au décor un air lugubre et angoissant.** _

''Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ?'' chuchota Terence.

_ Parce que le 'loup' est revenu ? Suggéra Miles, sarcastique.

_ Pas comme ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être un coup dur pour le gamin ?

_ Le 'gamin' a un an de plus que toi, Ter. Et je dirai que c'est un petit village donc qu'importe qui est la victime de ce loup, il la connaît sans doute.''

**« […] Il a fait une victime !**

**_ Venez vite !**

**_ Quel malheur s'abat sur nous ?**

**_ Il a encore tué, _dit une rouquine, accompagnée de ses amies._ On a pourtant prié pour la paix ! **

**_ Le loup s'en fiche.. de nos prières. »**

''Ça ne m'étonne pas.''

_**C'est alors qu'elles aperçoivent Harry.** _

**_ Harry...**

Terence déglutit.

_**Harry les rejoint, Peter sur les talons.** _

**_ Qui est-ce ? … Dîtes-moi, qui est-ce ?**

_**La rouquine paraît sur le point de pleurer.** _

**_ C'est ta sœur**.

Jason Urquhart cligna des yeux.

_ Il a une sœur ?

_ J'imagine qu'il a été adopté donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il a en effet eu une sœur. Pas qu'il en ait encore une à présent.

Miles adressa un regard noir à Adrian pour son manque de tact.

''Honnêtement Adrix. Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu n'aies pas de succès auprès des filles malgré tes airs de gentleman. Tu n'as aucun tact.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?''

_**Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent et il se précipite dans une direction. Ses parents sont devant lui, pleurant la mort de leur fille. Puis l'on voit le cadavre d'une jeune femme, à leurs pieds.** _

**_Harry se précipite là-bas et tombe à genoux à côté du corps sans vie qu'il secoue doucement_. **

**« Lucie... Lucie ! »**

_**Il sait qu'elle est morte mais ça ne l'empêche pas de la secouer doucement dans l'espoir de la voir se réveiller. Il abandonne rapidement cependant et baisse la tête, les épaules tremblantes.** _

Terence se mordit la lèvre pour garder le silence. Il avait l'impression que c'était... il avait l'impression d'empiéter sur quelque chose d'extrêmement privé.

Il avait aussi l'impression que Harry Potter ne se montrait pas souvent aussi vulnérable que maintenant.

* * *

_**Les deux amies de Harry et Lucie préparent le corps pour la veillée. Harry s'occupe d'allumer les nombreuses bougies. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Suzette et Cesaire – les parents de Harry et Lucie-, boivent. Un garçon un brin simplet s'approche de Harry pour lui tendre une poupée fait main et Harry lui adresse un petit sourire triste.** _

**« Merci, Claude. »**

_**Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Suzette vient ouvrir. Une famille composée de trois personnes entrent.** _

**« Madame Lazar, entrez, je vous prie.**

**_ Suzette, mes condoléances les plus sincères.**

**_ Merci. »**

**_Le garçon qui vient d'entrer n'a d'yeux que pour Harry, lequel utilise l'échelle en bois pour se retirer à l'étage_. **

Terence n'était pas surpris. Il suspectait que le garçon soit le dénommé 'Henry' et il doutait que le plus jeune ait envie de se retrouver face à son prétendant alors même qu'ils n'ont pas encore enterré sa sœur.

**« Bonjour Henry.**

**_ Mesdemoiselles. »**

_**À l'étage, Harry s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit** _ **.** _**Suzette rejoint Harry à l'étage.** _

**« C'est ton fiancé, tu sais.**

''Quelle charmante façon de l'introduire comme tel.'' fit Daphné Greengrass, sarcastique.

Les autres Serpentards étaient surpris de l'entendre parler puisque l'aînée Greengrass avait tendance à être muette comme une tombe quand on essayait de la traîner de force dans une conversation qui ne l'intéressait guère.

**Il est venu t'offrir ses condoléances.**

**_ Maman, je le connais à peine.**

**_ Tu apprendras à le connaître.**

''L'argument typique des parents.'' grommela Theodore Nott, lui aussi généralement silencieux.

 **Allez, descend maintenant. S'il te plaît**.

''Tch.''

Hermione, qui ne pensait déjà rien de bien positif vis à vis des mariages arrangés, fronça sévèrement les sourcils quand elle vit l'attitude de la mère. Le garçon était visiblement secoué par la mort de sa sœur et elle, elle en profitait pour essayer de le jeter dans les bras d'un autre ? Non mais oh.

_**Au rez-de-chaussée, Henry échange un regard avec son père avant de s'adresser à Césaire.** _

**« Césaire, venez avec nous à la taverne. Laissons les faire leur deuil à leur façon.**

Bien, au moins lui, il savait quand ne pas pousser.

**_ Harry, veux-tu venir avec nous ? _Lui propose Césaire alors qu'il s'apprête à suivre les autres hommes._**

_**Harry secoue doucement la tête.** _

**_ Non père. Je vais rester ici.**

**_Les trois autres hommes se retirent. Claude demande à venir avec eux mais sa sœur lui dit de rester_. _Harry a les yeux vitreux quand Suzette prend la parole :_**

**« Je n'étais pas amoureuse de ton père au début de notre mariage. Il y avait... un autre homme dans ma vie mais j'ai fini par aimer ton père**.

Daphné ne dit pas un mot mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Les Greengrass étaient une famille vassale des Malfoy et même s'ils étaient devenus indépendant au fil des siècles et avaient fait fortune grâce à leurs efforts, ils devaient leur succès aux Malfoy. Cela signifiait que si ceux-ci décidaient que l'une des filles Greengrass était parfaite pour leur héritier, il sera très difficile pour Lord et Lady Greengrass de refuser ce contrat de mariage sans causer d'irréparables dommages à leur Famille.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à s'identifier à Harry.

**Et c'est lui qui m'a donné... mes deux merveilleux enfants. »**

''Mais... Harry n'est pas leur enfant biologique.

_ Et alors ?''

**_ … Je croyais que j'avais été adopté ?**

**_ Oui, en effet. Nous voulions un autre enfant mais ma première grossesse avait été difficile et nous ne parvenions plus à concevoir. Puis un jour, Césaire t'a trouvé près du village, enroulé dans une couverture. Il y avait seulement ton nom gravé dessus**. **C'est lui qui t'a ramené à la maison**.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de liens de parentés, elle avait vu le dénommé 'Césaire' plus tôt à l'écran et elle devait avouer qu'il y avait une troublante ressemblance entre lui et Harry.

**Il y a un bref silence puis Harry reprend la parole :**

**« Mère, si c'est une question d'argent je peux travailler. La chasse rapporte suffisamment,**

''La chasse ?

_ D'un certaine façon, je l'imaginais plus en ami de la forêt qu'en chasseur.''

**je n'ai pas besoin de me marier tout de suite. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans.**

**_ Tu es fragile, Harry. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Tu étais si malade les dix premières années.**

**_ Mais je vais mieux maintenant.**

**_ Mais pour combien de temps ? »**

''Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par nous dire de quelle maladie il est atteint ?

_ Je doute qu'ils le sachent eux-même. Si leur époque est si différente de la nôtre – ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas-, je doute qu'ils soient très avancés sur la médecine. Encore moins dans une petit village perdu dans les montagnes.''

* * *

**« Nous devrions nous estimer bénis.**

''Vraiment ?''

**_ Voyons, mon Père !**

**_ Cela fait presque vingt ans que le loup ne nous a pas pris de vie humaine**.

''Oh. Okay, j'ai rien dit.''

**_ Vingt ans, _répète l'autre homme en entrant dans la taverne._ Ça c'est parce que nous sacrifions notre meilleur bétail lors de chaque pleine lune.**

''Oh non.

_ Mieux vaut le bétail que les enfants, tu ne crois pas.

_ Oui, mais quand même...

_ Oh ne boude pas, tu es plus joli quand tu souris

_ H – Heh ?''

 **_ On a suffisamment contribué comme ça**.

_**La porte de la taverne s'ouvre à nouveau et Césaire, accompagné des deux Lazar pénètrent dans le pub.** _

**« Maintenant, on va le tuer. » _annonce Mr Lazar, bien vite approuvé par les autres clients_. **

''Pas sûr que ça se termine bien cette histoire.''

Le prêtre du village n'est pas d'accord.

**_ J'ai demandé au Père Solomon -**

**_ Le père Solomon ?!**

_**Des rires incrédules retentissent tout autour.** _

''Qui c'est ?

_ On le saura peut-être si tu te tais.''

**_ Il a réussi à vaincre des loup-garous et des sorcières partout dans notre royaume.**

Adultes et enfants échangèrent des regards nerveux mais certains sang-purs très... arrogants, reniflèrent avec dédains, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de balivernes.

D'autres cependant étaient nerveux.

''Un chasseur de sorcières... et de loup-garou ? Ça pourrait être dangereux pour le garçon.''

C'est vrai ça, ils en étaient presque venus à oublier ce fait car le Survivant n'avait pour l'instant montré aucun signe de magie mais, en même temps... vivant dans un village aussi petit à une époque où la chasse aux sorcières semblait être une chose récurrente... ça ne les étonnerait guère si l'enfant avait appris à cacher sa magie.

Ils ne songèrent pas un seul instant que le Survivant puisse être cracmol ( et ils avaient raison, Harry était un sorcier. Il le cachait juste très bien. ).

**Il va nous débarrasser de cette bête.**

Fenrir renifla avec dédain.

**_ Nan, nie Césaire, assis dans un coin. Il nous dérobera de nos biens précieux.**

* * *

_**De retour chez Harry, le petit brun caresse doucement les cheveux de sa défunte sœur.** _

**« Je me demande pourquoi elle était dehors, par une nuit de pleine lune,** _**s'interroge la rousse, encadrée par ses deux amies** _ **.**

**_ Elle est peut-être sortie pour voir un garçon.**

Les adultes roulèrent des yeux. Décidément, peu importe l'époque, les adolescents étaient toujours suffisamment audacieux pour désobéir aux règles et se montrer imprudent si ça leur permettait de voir leurs copains/copines.

**_ Ma Lucie ne pensait même jamais aux garçons, _nie Suzette._**

**_ Elle était pourtant très éprise de mon grand garçon _, rétorque Mme Lazar._ Quand elle venait chez nous, elle le suivait comme un petit chien. **

_**Harry regarde toujours sa sœur.** _

Kevin Entwhistle cligna des yeux quand une nouvelle scène s'afficha et il comprit instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'un flash back.

Il pouvait voir les regards confus des sang-purs qui, bien qu'ayant compris de quoi il s'agissait, ne savaient probablement pas ce qu'était un flash back. Bah, ils finiraient par comprendre.... peut-être. Quelqu'un finira bien par leur expliquer la chose après avoir pris pitié d'eux.

 _ **On voit Lucie, de dos, discuter avec Henry alors que celui-ci travaille à la forge**_.

 **_ C'est ce soir-là,** _**poursuit Mme Lazar,** _ **qu'elle a découvert que Henry était fiancé à son frère.**

''Oh, alors elle l'a appris plus tôt que son frère. Sympa.

_ Tu manques le point, Ethan.''

 **_ Ça lui a peut-être brisé le cœur** , _ **chuchote Roxanne.**_

**_ Elle a peut-être choisi de mourir plutôt que de vivre sans son amour.**

Ron roula des yeux et Hermione, qui l'avait vu, lui aurait bien donné une calotte à l'arrière du crâne si elle avait été assise à la table des lions.

Humph, il était chanceux ce soir. Elle se vengerait plus tard.

Ron avait vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

**_ C'est romantique.**

Hermione roula des yeux. 'Parle de respect.

 **_ Prudence, ne sois pas si irrespectueuse, la réprimande Suzette**.

**_ Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, _murmure distraitement Harry, caressant toujours les cheveux de sa défunte sœur._**

_**Mme Lazar s'approche de lui.** _

**_ Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Henry n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi.**

''Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là.'' marmonna Miles.

Terence hocha la tête, visiblement en accord avec les propos de son camarade et ami.

 **Tu as toujours été le plus joli des deux**.

''Cette vieille mégère me fait froid dans le dos.'' marmonna un Gryffondor de troisième année.

Heureusement pour lui, McGonagall ne l'entendit pas.

Ses amis lui renvoyèrent un rictus amusé.

_**À l'extérieur, Peter toque à la porte et Suzette va voir qui est là.** _

**« Je viens vous offrir mes condoléances. »**

''Elle a pas l'air de m'apprécier.'' chuchota Terence.

Miles renifla avec mépris.

''Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'aime pas. Elle veut vendre son fils au plus offrant et je doute qu'un bûcheron ait grand chose à offrir... à part son amour bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va rapporter quelque chose à la mère.''

_**Suzette sort de la maison et ferme derrière elle.** _

**« Je sais exactement pourquoi tu es venu. Je viens de perdre ma fille. Harry est tout ce qu'il me reste au monde. Tu n'as rien à lui offrir.**

**_ J'ai un commerce, _riposte Peter_.**

''C'est ça, te laisse pas faire !''

**Le même que celui de votre mari.**

**_ Je sais ce qu'un bûcheron gagne, oui. Henry est son seul espoir d'avoir une meilleure vie. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors éloigne-toi de lui**.

Il y eut un remous d'indignation. Les parents pouvaient comprendre bien sûr, la raison derrière cet argument mais, en le voyant ainsi, du point de vue d'un spectateur, ils en venaient à mieux comprendre pourquoi leurs enfants avaient pu réagir d'une certaine façon ( pour ceux en tout cas, qui avaient tenté de marier de force leurs enfants et dans le cas où ceux-ci s'étaient rebellés ).

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

_ De quel droit ose-t-elle ?

_ Non mais on est dans quel monde là ?

_ Je te signale que ça arrive aussi bien dans le monde magique que dans certains pays dans le monde moldu, hein. 

[…] »

* * *

**[ Taverne ]**

**« Nous avons tous vu les os sur la route du Mont Grimoor(1). C'est là que se trouve la tanière du loup.**

**_ Nous connaissons les faiblesses du loup-garou. Il ne peut jamais sortir le jour. Il ne peut se trouver dans un lieu béni.**

_**Un autre sort un couteau.** _

**_ L'argent le brûle.**

''Je croyais que c'était des histoires, le coup de l'argent qui brûle les loup-garous, s'étonna Stephen Corner.

_ C'était peut-être le cas avant, suggéra Anthony Goldstein. Et peut-être qu'au fil du temps les loups-garous ont développé une résistance à l'argent.''

Fenrir jeta un regard évaluateur au Serdaigle. Il avait l'air un peu plus intelligent que ses camarades.

**_ Écoutez, peut-être que le Père Auguste a raison _, intervient Henry, juste alors que Peter entre dans la Taverne._ Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre. **

_**Peter ricane alors que certains client traitent Henry de 'trouillards'.** _

''Ça, c'est le gars qui ne supporte pas son rival.

_ Oui enfin bon, ce gars a quand même l'air aussi vachement froussard.''

**_ Peut-être mon fils, que tu devrais retrouver ton courage, _lâche Mr Lazar._**

''Urgh.

_ Bon conseil – OUTCH !''

Zacharias Smith jeta un regard noir à Justin alors qu'il se massait le haut du crâne, là où l'on venait tout juste de le frapper.

_**Henry le toise quelques secondes en silence avant de prendre des mains la choppe de son père.** _

**_ Vous voulez chasser le loup alors... chassons-le !**

**_ Tuons-le, renchérit Peter.**

Les loup-garous se retinrent de grogner sourdement. En même temps, il est vrai que si le loup en question était suffisamment stupide pour s'attaquer à des innocent alors il méritait peut-être d'être tué.

Contrairement aux rumeurs, la meute Greyback ne s'en prenaient jamais à d'innocents enfants. Certes, ils en avaient peut-être mordus quelques uns mais ça restait rare et dans le cas d'un enfant en particulier, cela avait été fait sur demande des parents. C'était pas la faute de Fenrir si les parents s'étaient rétracté au dernier moment et avaient refusé de remplir leur part du marché.

_**Tout le monde approuve bruyamment.** _

* * *

_**On entend le bruit depuis la maison. Toutes les occupantes se pressent à la porte. Assis sur sa chaise, Harry se redresse subitement et sort par une autre porte. À l'extérieur, les hommes, armés de haches et autres outils, avancent vers la sortie du village.** _

**« Suivons les traces.**

**_ Il n'y a pas besoin d'y aller, insiste une femme à son époux.**

**_ Si tu crois que je vais rater ça. »**

''On dirait qu'il s'apprête à partir à la guerre, marmonna Lisa Turpin.

_ Ça n'est pas si éloigné que ça.'' approuva Roger Davis.

C'était même une bonne analogie considérant le fait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le loup fasse d'innombrables victimes s'il était attaqué dans sa tanière.

_**Harry rattrape Peter et lui demande d'être prudent. Peter l'amène à l'écart et lui attrape le poignet.** _

''Pourquoi je sens que ce Peter va faire ou dire une énorme connerie ?

_ Probablement parce que c'est le cas.

_ Avec le discours que lui a sorti la mère adoptive de Potter, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si lui aussi sortait une grosse boulette du genre : toi et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.''

**« Écoute Harry, on ne peut pas continuer.**

Une série de gémissements/geignements résonnèrent de part et d'autre de la salle et les adultes secouèrent la tête devant le comportement des plus jeunes ( quand bien même quelques adultes avaient eux aussi geignit, bien qu'ils le nieront jusqu'à la fin des temps ).

 **Il faut que tu vives ta vie, il faut que tu épouses Henry**. 

_**Sur ce, Peter se retire pour rejoindre les autres hommes à la sortie du village.** _

''J'ai une question, puisque les hommes partent à la chasse, pourquoi Harry ne va pas avec eux, demanda Cassandra, une Poufsouffle de seconde année.

_ Je pense que ça a à voir avec son état de santé. Il a dit plus tôt qu'il pouvait chasser et sa mère a rétorqué que son état était encore fragile donc j'imagine qu'ils ne veulent pas le fragiliser d'avantage. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tous les hommes soient partis à la chasse au loup. Je doute que ça ait été obligatoire, expliqua Kevin Blake, de Serdaigle en cinquième année.

_ Oh je vois. Merci.''

_**Henry vient rejoindre Harry.** _

''Tiens, v'là la troisième roue du carrosse.

_ Tu es méchante avec lui, le pauvre.''

**« Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. » _dit-il en lui offrant un bracelet._**

_**Peter observe la scène au loin.** _

''T'avais qu'à pas lui dire ça, idiot.

_ Astoria, il ne peut pas t'entendre.''

Astoria rosit d'embarras.

 **_ Je voulais attendre notre mariage mais... juste au cas où. Tu vas retrouver le bonheur, je te le promets**.

_**Le Père Auguste tente de convaincre les autres hommes d'attendre** _

**_ Le Père Solomon arrive demain. On devrait attendre**.

_Césaire et Peter sont entourés d'une dizaine d'hommes._

**_ C'est tout ? Y a personne d'autre ? Allons-y !**

**_ Allez retrouver vos maman, trouillards.**

''C'est pas une question de lâcheté mais ils vont pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Faut pas être stupide non plus. C'est pas du courage, c'est de l'imprudence.

_ J'aime ton jeu de mots, Céleste.''

* * *

**Le paysage est enneigé.**

''Woah.''

''C'est juste moi où les arbres sont un peu flippant ? S'enquit Kalid, le meilleur ami de Cedric, alors qu'ils regardent le convoi d'homme marcher dans la forêt dans une direction bien précise, tout en surveillant les environs.

Cedric haussa les épaules.

''Je crois qu'il était dit au début que la forêt qui entoure le village est assez lugubre.

_**Harry les suit de loin.** _

''Haarryy...'' geignirent quelques personnes.

Même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas en personne, ce visionnage leur donnait l'impression de le connaître davantage et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Surtout que, et bien, il était assez frêle et semblait vraiment fragile.

Minerva résista à l'envie de facepalmer.

''Il tient bien ça de ses deux parents.'' lâcha-t-elle tout de même, au grand amusement de ses collègues à portée d'oreille.

**« Adrien, merci, _fait Césaire, à l'intention de Mr Lazar._ Vous vous battez pour Lucie, c'est un geste vraiment honorable. **

**_ Nous serons bientôt de la même famille. Vous aurez fait pareil. »**

''J'aime comment absolument personne ne prend en compte le choix de Harry.'' marmonna un Poufsouffle de cinquième année, ironique.

Il détestait l'idée même du mariage arrangé et voir une famille tout organiser autour d'un jeune garçon était encore pire que d'en entendre parler lors d'un repas de famille.

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez ces gens ?

Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Harry; le conflit, la colère, la culpabilité.

C'était horrible de voir un(e) enfant se sentir coupable à l'idée de refuser et de décevoir sa famille.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir capter ses émotions dans les yeux du garçon, bien sûr. Et il n'était pas le seul à se sentir de cette façon.

 _ **Harry se faufile à leur suite alors que les 'chasseurs' passent devant une maisonnette isolée dans les bois**_. _**Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années descends les escaliers de sa maison et vient enlacer Césaire.**_

**« Promets moi d'être prudent, mon fils.**

**_ T'en fais pas. Le loup ne voudra pas de moi, réfute Césaire. Je suis fait de cartilages.**

**_ Sois prudent.**

**_ Je te promets, maman.»**

''Oh, donc c'est la mère-grand, réalisa Justin.

_ Pour la dernière fois, idiot. On n'est pas dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge. » siffla Hannah.

Cedric lui jeta un regard sévère qui la coupa court.

Elle avait un crush pour le préfet depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle jeta un regard noir à Justin. À cause de lui, elle allait donner une mauvaise impression à Cedric.

Justin baissa les yeux vers son assiette sous le regard sympathique du septième année.

_**Quand lui et les autres chasseurs ont disparu, Harry fait connaître sa présence en sortant de sa cachette.** _

**« Grand-mère ? » _L'interpelle-t-il._**

**_La concernée lève les yeux et lui ouvre les bras. Harry vient aussitôt l'enlacer._ **

**« Oh mon chéri, mon chéri. Viens, tu dois être gelé. »**

* * *

_**La grand-mère remplit un bol de... ragoût... qu'elle donne à son petit-fils**_.

 **« Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignorais au sujet de Lucie** _**, murmure Harry, le nez dans sa soupe.** _

**_ C'est elle qui a choisi de garder ses secrets. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Nous avons tous nos petits secrets. »**

''Comment a-t-elle su ?

_ Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Tu sais : ''Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et tout le tralala.''

_**Puis comme elle voit que Harry ne mange pas, elle reprend :** _

**« Rappelle-toi ce que ma grand-mère disait : toutes les peines s'amoindrissent**

**_ Avec le pain. » _terminent-elles ensemble alors que Grand-mère donne un morceau de pain à son petit fils._**

_**Mais Harry n'arrive pas à manger. La vieille femme sourit tristement et s'affaire à ouvrir une malle devant son lit**_. _**Elle revient alors vers Harry et lui montre une cape rouge.**_

Justin commença à sourire alors que le goût du triomphe montait en lui.

 **« Tiens, essaies-là,** _ **dit-elle en aidant Harry à enfiler la cape rouge sang**_.

''Oh mon dieu, il est adorable dedans !'' couina Parvati, bien vite approuvé par la majorité des personnes présentes.

Fenrir échangea un sourire amusé avec les membres de sa meute. Potter faisait en effet un adorable petit chaperon rouge.

 **_ C'est magnifique,** _ **sourit Harry alors que sa mère-grand lui met la capuche sur la tête**_. **Merci, grand-mère.**

''Alors, Hannah. Est-ce que je raconte encore des sottises ? S'enquit Justin, l'air de rien.

_ Tais-toi !

_ Abbott, calme-toi.'' la rembarra sèchement Kalid.

La morveuse n'avait cessé d'abuser verbalement de ce pauvre Justin depuis le début de l'année et quand Justin trouvait enfin le courage de se rebeller face à son béguin, elle devenait encore plus rude ? Heh, il n'allait pas laisser la gamine détruire le peu de confiance en lui que Justin semblait posséder. Justin n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, d'ailleurs. Kalid savait que l'année d'avant, le garçon était comme tous ses amis, puis il s'était passé quelque chose, en rapport avec Abbott d'ailleurs et sa confiance en lui avait chuté dans les négatifs.

_ **J'allais te l'offrir pour ton mariage mais... je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te l'offre maintenant. »**

_**Le sourire de Harry disparaît.** _

''Il aurait mieux valu éviter de mentionner ça.''

**_ Je ne sens pas que c'est mon mariage. C'est comme si... on m'avait... vendu.**

''Oui, j'imagine que c'est une bonne comparaison.'' fit Astoria Greengrass, l'air de rien.

_ Tori ! Siffla Daphné alors que de nombreuses personnes tournaient la tête dans leur direction, choqués de voir une Greengrass donner ouvertement son avis sur ce genre de questions.

_ Quoi ? Tu le penses aussi.''

Daphné réprima un gémissement de désespoir. Elle n'était pas nommée la Reine des Glaces pour rien.

 **_ Ton père a déjà perdu sa fille, il ne voudra pas perdre son fils, dit soudain mère-grand**.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ Shhh...''

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**_ Tu lui ressemble beaucoup en certains points. Tu es très têtu et tu ne te laisse pas faire. Ton père sait que s'il tente de te forcer à épouser Henry, tu n'hésiteras pas à quitter le village et il refuse de te perdre aussi**.

 **_ Henry est un bon garçon mais... C'est juste... Je sais que je suis censé faire ce qui est le mieux pour notre famille mais... ça me gêne,** _ **essaya-t-il d'expliquer en se frottant la poitrine à la place de son cœur.**_ **Ça ne semble pas bien**.

Les adultes échangèrent des regards incertains.

Peut-être que le garçon était plus sensible à sa magie que la plupart des sorciers. Cela expliquerait aussi ses problèmes de santé. S'il était resté trop longtemps dans un endroit non lié à la magie et sans pratiquer régulièrement la magie, alors il était possible que sa magie ait commencé à s'agiter et se soit manifestée par des problèmes de santé. C'était difficile à expliquer mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'était pas ce qui était arrivé.

« Je comprends son dilemme et son point de vue. » marmonna Seamus Finnigan. Ça doit pas être facile de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. » dit-il en jetant l'air de rien un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentard, là où se trouvaient beaucoup d'héritiers de sang-purs. 

Après tout, beaucoup de famille conservatrices avaient des enfants à Serpentards et beaucoup allaient être sujets ou étaient déjà sujets à des contrats de mariage arrangés.

Ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Serpentards qu'il ne compatissait pas un peu.

* * *

 _ **Mt Grimoor** _ _**de Brian Reitzell commence à résonner alors que l'angle de vue montre une fois de plus les montagnes enneigées et l'on voit les hommes du village avancer dans la nuit en direction du Mont Grimoor.** _

_**Éclairés par des torches, ils entrent les uns à la suite des autres.** _

**« Sois prudent, je te le conseille. »** _ **dit Henry à Peter alors qu'il tend son flambeau pour embraser celui de Peter**_.

_**On voit alors la lune au-dessus d'eux. Elle est rougeâtre.** _

''Huh ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu la lune... aussi rouge.

_ C'est parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé. Du moins pas depuis notre naissance.

_ D'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon signe pour eux.''

_**Les hommes se séparent alors.** _

Les élèves gémirent une fois de plus.

''Mauvaise idée !'

_**Césaire se retrouve seul alors qu'il boit dans sa flasque.** _

''Mauvaise idée. Il va se faire tuer.''

Personne ne songea à le soupçonner.

Il était juste tellement... insoupçonnable.

_**Ils se séparent à nouveau.** _

* * *

_**Au village, tous les villageois s'enferment chez eux, comme à chaque nuit de pleine lune.** _

C'est seulement alors que les sorciers remarquèrent les piques qui dépassaient des murs des maisons.

''Woah, ils doivent vraiment avoir été des victimes récurrentes du loup.

_ Ben oui, crétins, ils l'ont dit au début. Leur village est connu pour avoir été victime du loup.

_ Hannah ça suffit. Laisse-le tranquille, maintenant.'' intervint finalement Susan Bones, la nièce de Amelia Bones, la directrice du DMLE.

_**Le Père Auguste part se réfugier dans son église.** _

''C'est moi où le démon sur la porte ressemble à un loup-garou ailé ?

_ C'est pas seulement toi.''

* * *

**[ Mr Grimoor ]**

**_Les torches des deux Lazar s'éteignent subitement_. **

Lavander retint son souffle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et que ces événements s'étaient probablement déjà produits mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et inquiète vis à vis de tout ça.

Elle poussa un cri – de même que plusieurs autres personnes-, quand la tête d'un loup apparut comme un flash alors qu'il se jetait vers eux.

 _ **Un cri déchire le silence et les chasseurs s'agitent. L'un d'eux trouve Adrien Lazar, mort**_.

''Oh mon dieu.'' murmura Padma Patil, à côté de la jeune Granger.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans un mot. Ça n'était pas un film. C'était la réalité. Et même si elle avait du mal à admettre que Harry Potter était devenu le Petit Chaperon Rouge dans un autre monde, elle savait que c'était réellement arrivé.

_**Le chasseur tombe nez à nez avec un loup très agressif.** _

« Euh... c'est juste moi où ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un loup-garou ?'' s'enquit un Poufsouffle.

Fenrir aboya de rire, faisant sursauter quelques personnes au passage.

''Il y a plusieurs types de loup-garous. Certains ressemble à des loups normaux mais je suis d'accord. Un loup-garou devrait être bien plus gros que ça. Ça, ça doit être un banal loup, dit-il en guise d'explication. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour autant, rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

_ Oh, d'accord. Merci.''

Fenrir hocha la tête, un peu surpris qu'on le remercie, lui, un loup-garou, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran qui se dégela.

* * *

**[ Chez Mère-grand ]**

_**Harry se réveille en sursaut alors que quelque chose heurte violemment la porte de la maison. Le lustre du plafond tremble.** _

Quelques élèves s'agitèrent nerveusement.

_**Harry se redresse et ouvre les rideaux du lit à baldaquin dans lequel dort sa grand-mère. Celle-ci se redresse brusquement, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres.** _

Fenrir ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné quand plusieurs cris de surprise retentirent. Lui-même aurait probablement sursauté s'il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de la sorte.

**« Bonjour, mon trésor. »**

_**Harry relâche son souffle.** _

**_ Bonjour, grand-mère.**

* * *

_**Harry est vu depuis le ciel, se faufilant dans la forêt entre les arbres lugubre, sa cape d'un rouge sang se démarquant sur la neige d'un blanc pur.** _

''J'avoue, ça fait une putain de contraste.

_ Langage !''

**[ Grand-mère nous a dit que le Loup avait l'habitude de tuer des familles entières,**

''C'est à cause de ce genre d'histoire qu'on nous donne mauvaise réputation.'' gronda doucement un membre de la meute Greyback.

Quelques sorciers leur jetèrent des regards nerveux et les loup-garous roulèrent des yeux comme un seul homme.

**,qu'il allait chercher les enfants directement dans leurs lits.**

''Tch, des histoires pour faire peur aux mioches.''

**Cette histoire n'a toujours été qu'une fable pour moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. ]**

**Quelqu'un semble observer Harry et celui-ci se montre méfiant vis à vis de ce qui l'entoure.**

''C'est bien gamin, au moins il est conscient de son entourage. CONSTANTE VIGILENCE ! ''

Son cri fit soudain fit sursauter presque toutes les personnes présentes et les loups-garous lui lancèrent un regard irrité. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier, ils l'auraient très bien entendu sans ça.

''Alastor, le réprimanda Minerva. Si vous pouviez vous abstenir de crier ainsi...''

 _**Quelque chose le suit du regard alors qu'il entre** _ **dans la Taverne.**

* * *

**[ Taverne ]**

_**Un des hommes mime la décapitation du loup, grâce à la tête de loup planté sur un pique sous les rires des autres villageois.** _

On pouvait comprendre bien sûr, que les villageois célèbrent la mort de la bête mais ça n'excusait pas leur comportement. Surtout que la dépouille de la bête était... et bien, morte.

''Aucun respect.'' marmonna Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air stupéfait.

**« On a étripé le loup [ Ouais ! ] Il a fini de nous tourmenter. »**

_**Harry aperçoit Peter, perché à plusieurs mètres de haut dans la Taverne. Aucun ne détourne le regard pendant plusieurs secondes.** _

''Tension sexuelle quand tu nous tiens.'' lâcha Peregrine Derrick, en évitant de justesse la calotte que lui envoyait Lucian Bole. ''Quoi ? C'est vrai.''

Lucian roula des yeux.

**Claude entre alors dans la Taverne, sous les rires moqueurs des autres hommes du village.**

''C'était lui la chose qui observait Harry ?

_ … Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

_ Mouais, j'y crois pas trop. Je pense que c'est la Coupe qui se joue de nous et veut nous induire en erreur.''

**_ Claude, _le salue Harry, surpris._**

_**On entend alors un bruit et les clients tournent la tête vers la fenêtre. Le corps de Adrien Lazar est rapatrié en charrette, accompagné du Père Auguste et de la veuve Lazar.** _

''Je n'aime pas le regard de cette femme. Elle se comportait déjà bizarrement auprès de Harry tout à l'heure.''

**_ À Adrien, _trinque Césaire._ Pour son sacrifice. **

_**Les autres l'imitent. Harry quitte la Taverne sous le regard insistant de Peter.** _

''Ne le regarde pas. Va lui parler.

_ Laura, il ne peut pas t'entendre.

_ Je sais.''

* * *

_**Harry vient retrouver Henry, lequel travaille à la forge et lui présente ses condoléances.** _

_**Henry lui tourne toujours le dos quand il répond :** _

**« Tu sais que j'étais suffisamment près de la bête pour la sentir ? Et je – j'avais très peur.**

''Tu m'étonnes.''

 **Et je me suis caché** _**.** _ **Et je n'ai rien fait.**

''Trouillard.

Tch. Comme si t'aurais eu le cran de faire quelque chose à sa place. De toute façon, s'il l'avait fait, il se serait probablement fait tuer.''

**J'aurai pu le sauver ! _S'emporte-t-il_. **

**_ Henry ?**

**_ VA T'EN ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !**

''Les hommes... avec ce genre de comportement, vous allez tous les faire fuir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ Exactement ce que ça veut dire.''

 _ **Harry s'exécute et quitte la forge sans un mot de plus**_. _ **Il erre en silence jusqu'à ce se retrouver face à la fenêtre ouverte des Lazar. Un éclat de réalisation flashe dans les yeux incrédule de Harry alors qu'il regarde sa mère pleurer devant le corps mort d'Adrien.**_

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?''

Peu semblaient avoir une idée de la situation. Peu avaient deviné ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. En fait, même Hermione avait l'air confuse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas trop fait attention à certains passages de la projection donc peut-être que c'était pour ça.

_**Sa mère le remarque et s'essuie les yeux avant de quitter la maison, Harry sur les talons.** _

''Je sens la confrontation.

_ Vouip.''

**« C'était donc le père de Henry, hein ? Chuchote Harry. L'homme que tu aimais. Lucie était amoureuse de Henry. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Elle aurait pu se marier avec lui. Pourquoi voulais-tu que ce soit moi ?**

''Oh... OH ! J'ai compris.''

Xavier n'était pas le seul à avoir compris. La situation était bien plus claire tout à coup.

C'était donc pour ça...

**_ Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, _dit Suzette, d'un ton résigné._**

''Il voudra l'entendre de sa bouche.''

 **_ Je veux te l'entendre dire. »** _ **répond fermement Harry**_.

_**Suzette s'arrête finalement et s'assied avant de regarder son fils dans les yeux.** _

**_ Lucie était la demi-sœur de Henry. Adrien était son père.**

**_Harry tourne la tête vers son père lequel s'enivre en travaillant._ **

**_ Est-ce que papa est au courant pour Lucie ?**

**_ Non et tu dois me faire la promesse de ne jamais lui dire.**

''Mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Juste un pressentiment. La vérité finit toujours par éclater.

_ Très bien dit, cher ami.''

_**Un bruit de corne retentit et mère et fils reculent d'instinct. Le Père Auguste les rejoint aussitôt, ébahi.** _

**« Le Père Solomon... il est ici. »**

_**On voit Harry frissonner, les yeux rivés au loin.** _

''Est-ce que c'est moi ou...

_ Non. Je dirais qu'il n'aime déjà pas les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Il a l'air encore plus méfiant que toi quand les jumeaux Weasley débarquent à moins de cinq mètres.

_ La ferme.

_ Ushishishi...''

 _ **On voit alors plusieurs charrettes débarquer sur la place du village alors qu'une musique inquiétante résonne de plus belle**_. _**Les villageois se rassemblent tous sur la place. Des chevaliers en armure noire se précipitent devant l'une des charrettes. Roxanne récupère son frère, lequel flânait à côté d'une massive construction en forme d'éléphant**_.

''Combien tu veux parier que c'est une sorte d'engin de torture ?'' Demanda Miles à Terence.

Terence lui jeta un regard de biais puis secoua la tête.

_ Même si je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être, je ne serai jamais assez stupide pour parier contre toi. Tu gagnes toujours les paris.

Miles lui offrit un sourire espiègle en guise d'explication.

_**Deux chevaliers retirent leurs casques et se rangent de chaque côté du compartiment réservé au père Solomon. Ils ouvrent la porte.** _

**« Je vous présente son éminence, _dit l'un, le regard rivé droit devant lui_. **

**_ Le Père Solomon. »** _ **termine l'autre alors qu'une figure sort de l'ombre et descend de voiture**_.

.

**À suivre...**


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dernière partie sera publiée entre le 24 décembre et le 1er janvier. Pour celles qui suivent mon compte twitter, des infos seront partagée quant à tout possible changement dans la date de parution de la troisième partie.  
> .  
> Reprise : 26,32 mn

**Mots : ~ 10,100**

* * *

_**Un homme en tenue d'évêque violette se présente face à eux. Harry fronce un peu plus les sourcils**_.

''Le chiot a un très bon instinct.'' remarqua Fenrir, qui déjà, n'appréciait vraiment pas (du tout) l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

**Le Père Auguste applaudit avec enthousiasme ( il est le seul ).**

''Woah, gênant.''

_**Le Père Solomon descend de voiturette et est aussitôt taclé par deux jeunes filles qui se jettent contre lui à sa suite.** _

**« Papa ! _pleurent-t-elles en refusant de le lâcher._**

**_ Ne pleurez pas mes chéries... Vous voyez tous ces enfants ? Vous voyez à quel point ils sont terrifiés ?**

''C'est drôle, marmonna Terence, sarcastique. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout en papa. Et encore moins en papa patient et protecteur.

_ Mph, moi non plus. Je n'aime pas ce type.'' chuchota Miles Bletchley, en retour.

Il ne savait pas si c'était juste la réaction de Harry Potter ou quelque chose en rapport avec le pouvoir de la Coupe, mais ce type, il ne le sentait pas du tout.

Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

 **_ Il y a un gros méchant loup et quelqu'un doit le combattre**.

''Mmouais...''

**_ C'est la bête qui a tué notre mère ? _Demande l'une des fillettes._**

**_ C'est fort probable, oui, _répond Solomon en enlaçant ses filles avant de les pousser vers leur gouvernante malgré leurs protestations_. **

''Attends... n'est-il pas censé ne pas avoir d'enfants ?''

Personne ne répondit à la question d'un Poufsouffle extrêmement confus puis finalement, un Serdaigle chuchota :

''Je crois me souvenir que la loi stipulant que les hommes d'église ne peuvent pas se marier date de 1130 et quelques, peut-être 1140... mais c'est un autre monde donc peut-être n'ont-t-ils les même lois.

_ Oh, d'accord. Merci, Greg.''

_**La voiturette part alors que certains villageois se rassemblent autour des nouveaux venus.** _

''Le Père Auguste, on dirait un fanatique.'' grommela Jason Urquhart en regardant le susnommé baiser la main du père Solomon en le saluant et en l'appelant ''Votre Grâce''.

**Naturellement, tous ne sont pas vraiment heureux de l'arrivée de cet homme. L'un des villageois, celui qui tient la tête de loup dans une pique, avance pour saluer le père Solomon et ses chevaliers noirs.**

**« Bienvenue. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour notre Festival**. **Comme vous le constatez, le loup-garou a été... décapité. »** _ **explique-t-il sous les applaudissements des autres habitants de Daggerhorn**_.

_**On voit alors Harry, lequel ne paraît guère convaincu.** _

''Comme je le comprends.'' marmonna Jake, un des loup-garous de la meute Greyback.

Il n'était certainement pas le seul, pas même parmi les autres sorciers, à se montrer sceptique. Même s'ils avaient une apparence différente de la leur, il doutait que ce loup ait été la fameuse bête qui avait assassiné la fille et tourmenté le village pendant toutes ces années.

_**Peter non plus n'est pas convaincu.** _

''Ow ils pensent de la même façon.'' couina Millie, de Poufsouffle.

Ses amies acquiescèrent avec elle, gloussant alors qu'elles imaginaient déjà une histoire des plus romantiques.

Elles étaient fort heureusement assise suffisamment loin pour que Ginny Weasley ne les entende pas.

**_ Ceci n'est pas un loup-garou _, rétorque le père Solomon, d'un ton presque condescendent._ **

**_ Je ne veux pas vous contredire,** _**mais nous avons souffert de cette bête pendant deux générations.** _

''Woah, il devait être attaché à son territoire.'' chuchota Trent, un bêta de la meute Greyback.

**Nous pensons savoir de quoi il s'agit.**

**_ Et bien sans vouloir vous contredire,**

''Mouais...''

Hannah finit par perdre patience et tourna la tête vers Justin, Zacharias et les autres garçons de leur année.

''Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce Père Solomon ?''

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

_ Il ne nous inspirent pas confiance.

_ Comme si tu étais un bon juge de caractère, se moqua-t-elle.

Zacharias fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard blessé de Justin et il envoya un regard noir à la jeune Abbott.

« Excuse-moi _qui_ était raide dingue de Lockhart en seconde année ? 

_ Zach ! Siffla Susan.

_ Désolé, Susan, c'était insensible de ma part.

_ C'est bon, je vois où tu voulais en venir. »

C'était un coup bas, parce que Hannah avait été 'raide dingue' de Lockhart pendant une partie de l'année, jusqu'à le stupide blond fasse l'erreur de procéder à des attouchements en la personne de Susan Bones, pensant qu'elle était sous son charme et ignorant royalement le fait que sa tante était LA Amelia Bones, chef du DMLE. Susan avait eu vite fait d'alerter sa tante.

Après coup, il avait fallu un certain temps pour que Hannah accepte le fait que Gilderoy Lockhart n'était pas aussi bon qu'il ne le paraissait et, même si elle avait essayé d'être là pour Susan, elle avait encore du mal à garder la bouche fermée et à ne pas défendre Lockhart quand ce dernier était mentionné.

**vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit.**

Hannah renifla avec dédain mais elle fut interrompue par le beau Cedric.

_ Hannah, la dernière fois que tu as réagi ainsi, Justin t'a prouvé tort. Peut-être devrais-tu attendre avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Hannah rosit d'embarras alors que Justin prenait des couleurs et envoyait un sourire timide au septième année.

Cedric était toujours gentil avec tout le monde ( ou presque ) et il était toujours très protecteur envers ses cadets.

Certains adultes – invités comme professeurs-, portèrent un regard approbateur sur le jeune Diggory.

 **J'étais comme vous, avant**. **Le nom de ma femme** _ **, reprend-t-il d'une voix plus forte,**_ **était Pénélope. Elle m'a donné deux merveilleuses filles. Nous formions une bien heureuse famille. Nous vivions dans un village comme celui-ci. Et comme Daggerhorn, le nôtre était tourmenté par un loup-garou.**

''Quelle coïncidence.

_ Chut ! Siffla un Gryffondor à son ami. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas parler pendant un film ?

_ Tout le monde parle.'' rétorqua l'autre d'un ton boudeur.

**Lors d'une pleine lune, mes amis et moi étions saouls et avions décidé de le chasser. Il ne nous était jamais venu à l'esprit que nous le trouverions mais oui ! Nous le trouvâmes.**

''C'est moi où il est en train de dicter quoi écrire à son scribe ?

_ Il écrit ses mémoires ou quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber, ce type doit être vraiment égocentrique.

_ Et bien, l'histoire est faite de livres non. S'il n'y avait personne pour l'écrire, on aurait peu de souvenirs.''

**Il a découpé mon meilleur-ami en deux.**

Des murmures horrifiés retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle et Philias, un jeune loup, assez timide de la meute Greyback ravala un geignement quand il vit les regards nerveux et méfiants qu'on leur jetait.

Fort heureusement, l'Alpha Fenrir, qui avait senti sa nervosité, le rapatria contre lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

''Calme-toi, Chiot. Poudlard ne laissera rien t'arriver.''

Philias n'était pas sûr de ce qu'un château pouvait faire mais il décida de faire confiance à son alpha et se laissa aller, ronronnant doucement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le plus âgé.

 **Très vite. Puis il a bondit sur moi !** _ **S'exclame-t-il en faisant sursauter Roxanne et Claude.**_ **Et je l'ai** **frappé et encore frappé avec mon épée. Et soudain, il a disparu. J'avais coupé une de ses pattes supérieures. Je croyais que ça me ferait un bon souvenir de chasse alors je l'ai ramené à la maison et là j'ai trouvé... ma femme, avec un tissu ensanglanté enroulé autour de son poignet**.

Un éclat de réalisation passa sur beaucoup de visages horrifiés alors qu'ils comprenaient enfin ce qui s'était réellement passé.

''Oh mon dieu... '' chuchota lentement Susan Bones.

D'autres avaient cependant besoin d'un peu plus d'informations ou pour comprendre, ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas accepté la réalité des faits.

 **Lorsque j'ai ouvert mon sac,** _ **dit-il en tournant autour du cercle de villageois,**_ **la patte du loup-garou, n'était plus là. Ceci avait-pris sa place,** _ **continue-t-il alors qu'un de ses chevaliers approche avec un coffret dans les mains pour le montrer aux résidents de Daggerhorn**_.

Une curiosité morbide s'était installée au fond d'eux et les empêcha de détourner le regard alors qu'ils regardaient le chevalier montrer une main délicate, reposant dans le coffret du Père Solomon. C'était morbide et horrifiant mais ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de l'écran. Quelques enfants et sorcier(e)s particulièrement sensibles étouffèrent un cri en voyant le membre humain.

''Pourquoi diable a-t-il conservé ça ?''

 **J'ai dit à mes filles que le loup-garous avait tué leur mère... mais c'était un mensonge. C'est moi qui l'ai tué**.

''Tu parles que ça va inspirer la confiance.

_ Ça ne va peut-être pas inspiré la confiance, mais ça va les inciter à laisser ce type rester car il est prêt à tout pour tuer la bête – hip, pardon!-, le loup.''

 **Quand un loup-garou meurt, il revient à sa forme humaine. Ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire loup gris, _dit-il en désignant la tête du loup._ Votre loup-garou est encore bien vivant. » ** ****

''Gé-nial...''

* * *

 _ **Les villageois suivent les chevaliers et le père Solomon alors que ses hommes de main entrent dans la Taverne et posent un gros paquet sur la table au centre de la pièce. Ils posent une épée d'argent à côté alors que le Père Solomon commence à expliquer ce qu'est la Lune de Sang**_.

Le professeur Sinistra était aux anges quand elle eut un premier aperçu la reproduction du système solaire.

Elle voulait remplacer son planétarium depuis un moment mais le directeur refusait, insistant que leur budget devait servir à des causes plus importantes...

Mmph...

**« Le planétarium. La planète rouge converge avec la lune, une fois tous les treize ans. C'est le seul moment où un nouveau loup-garou peut prendre vie.**

Plusieurs enfants tournèrent la tête vers là où se trouvait la meute Greyback et ceux-ci secouèrent la tête en réponse. 

''Nah, on n'a pas de Lune de Sang, nous. En tout cas, si on en a une, elle ne sert pas à ça. 

_ Oh.''

**Durant la semaine de cette fameuse lune, le loup-garou peut propager sa malédiction avec une seule morsure.**

**_ Lors d'une pleine lune ordinaire _, reprend l'un des chevaliers_ , la morsure de la bête vous tuera. Mais lors de la pleine lune de Sang, c'est votre âme qui sera en danger.**

''Tch. Balivernes.

_ Qui dit encore 'balivernes' à cette époque ?

_ Moi je le dis encore, ça te pose un problème ?

_ Ben -

_ Louveteaux.''

Les deux bêtas se calmèrent instantanément face au ton autoritaire de leur alpha.

**Jusqu'à ce que la Lune de Sang ne décroisse, durant ces trois jours, vous ne serez jamais en sécurité.**

**_ Nous le sommes maintenant, _l'interrompt le même villageois que plus tôt._ J'ai tué le loup-garou dans sa tanière ( ''ouais !'' ).**

**_ Oui, la caverne du Mont Grimoor.**

''Ils ne vont pas l'écouter.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.''

_**Le Père Solomon tente de les convaincre que la bête les a manipulé.** _

**_ La bête vit ici même _, raisonne-t-il, sous les regards consternés de l'assemblée,_ dans ce village... parmi vous.**

_**Les villageois jettent des regards méfiants autour d'eux.** _

''Oh parfait. Maintenant ils vont tous se soupçonner entre eux.

_ C'est probablement ce qu'il voulait, marmonna Terence.

_ Et si c'était lui le loup-garou ? Demande un Serpentard.

_ Je ne pense pas.'' contrat Miles, sans expliquer son raisonnement.

Il s'appuya seulement contre Terence et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

**_ Le vrai tueur pourrait être votre voisin, votre meilleur-ami... ou même votre femme, _continue-t-il en regardant Césaire et Suzette._**

**_Quand Solomon ordonne à ses hommes de barricader les portes du village et d'empêcher quiconque de s'échapper, les protestations s'élèvent_. **

**_ Le loup est mort ! _Contre l'opposant à Solomon._ Ce soir, on va tous célébrer ! **

**_ Ouais !**

''Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner ? Chuchota Marion Ronssard, de Beauxbâtons.

_ Probablement parce que ça va mal tourner, répondit sereinement son amie, sans quitter une seule fois l'écran des yeux.

**« Allez-y. Célébrez. On verra qui dit vrai. »**

**//**

''Oh génial. Mon mauvais pressentiment vient de tripler de volume.'' geignit Anthony Goldstein en se repliant contre lui-même.

Kevin Entwhistle grimaça et caressa maladroitement le dos de son ami afin de le calmer.

Il faut dire, Anthony avait tendance à toujours stresser; que ce soit à cause des cours, des révisions ou même des gens en général. Alors là, bien sûr... c'était encore pire !

* * *

The Wolf de Fever Ray résonna alors.

_**On a un aperçu de la Lune Rouge puis des percussions et on voit le décor animé du village. Au centre, Harry s'est joint aux autres et tourne sur lui-même au rythme des percussions,** _

Presque comme si la musique que eux entendaient (The Wolf) résonnait vraiment au village et c'était lointainement le cas ( sans la voix féminine bien sûr ).

Wayne Hopkins déglutit quand il vit le Survivant danser parmi les autres fêtards. C'est que, il faut dire qu'il était gracieux alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, autour du feu de camp. On aurait dit une sorte de célébration ritualistique. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la musique de fond qui le faisait penser ainsi.

 _ **Certains portent des masques. D'autres sont déjà ivres**_. _ **Beaucoup dansent sur la place du village. Des femmes jouaient avec des chaînes au bout desquels on avait enflammé les extrémités**_.

Terence devait le reconnaître, ça avait l'air dément. Il n'aurait pas dit non pour assister à une célébration du jour – pas celle-ci non, son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que s'alourdir alors que les minutes s'égrenaient.

''Je dois avouer, ils savent faire la fête.'' admit Michael Corner.

Beaucoup se trouvèrent à acquiescer bien que certains sang-purs traditionalistes comme Malfoy reniflèrent avec dédains.

 _ **Mme Lazar s'enferme chez elle et le Père Auguste se réfugie dans son église après avoir ignoré Prudence**_. _**Harry danse toujours mais l'on voit bien qu'il est n'est pas complètement détendu.**_

''C'est bien, ne baisse pas ta garde, chiot.

_ Avec le monde qu'il y a, c'est le moment rêvé pour attaquer.'' approuva un autre.

_**Peter aperçoit Harry de l'autre côté du feu.** _

**« Harry, viens danser ! »** _ **s'exclament Prudence et Roxanne en attrapant le petit brun par le bras**_.

 _ **On le débarrasse de sa cape. // Césaire est allongé par terre, visiblement bourré et peut-être inconscient. Un autre villageois le surplombe, en le moquant et Harry s'éloigne brièvement de ses amis pour attraper une planche en bois et l'abattre sur l'homme. Après cela, il donne un léger coup de pied dans les jambes de son père pour le réveiller**_.

Ernie MacMillian grimaça alors qu'il secouait la tête. Lui et Justin échangèrent un regard sombre. De toute évidence, le père adoptif de Harry Potter avait l'habitude de la bouteille. Ça n'était pas la première fois; ils l'avaient vu à plusieurs reprises dans la 'projection' une flasque ou une choppe à la main, que ce soit à la taverne ou pendant son travail.

Ça ne les étonnait guère de le voir dans cet état.

**« Papa... »**

_**Césaire avise l'air exaspéré de Harry et lui caresse doucement la joue.** _

**« Tu es mon fils chéri... Je te prie... de me pardonner.**

**_ Ça va, rentre à la maison, allez.**

Kevin fronça distraitement les sourcils alors qu'il reposait finalement sa cuillère après avoir vidé son assiette de toute miette de gâteau au yaourt.

Il avait... Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

**« Harry, je crois que Peter essaie de te rendre jaloux, _fait Prudence en regardant dans une direction bien précise._**

_On voit alors Peter et une jeune femme danser avec une proximité presque indécente._

Indécente pour les sang-purs bien sûr. Les autres moldus présents dans la projection étaient tout aussi proches des uns des autres ou presque et les nés-moldus et autres vivant dans le monde moldu, n'étaient guère gênés ou embarrassé par cette soudaine proximité.

**Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? _Demande-t-elle._**

_**Harry fronce les sourcils.** _

**_ Je suis davantage ennuyé que jaloux _, dit-il lentement_. **

**_ Tu veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?** _**Suggère Prudence** _ _._

**_ Comment ça ? _S'enquit Harry en tournant la tête vers son ami._**

**_ Suis-moi,** _ **dit-elle en lui attrapant la main et le guidant à quelques pas de l'autre couple.**_ **Danse avec moi**.

Terence afficha un léger sourire en voyant la fille entraîner le petit brun à sa suite et insister pour qu'ils dansent de la même façon que Peter et l'inconnue.

**_ Qui essaies-tu de rendre jalouse ? _S'enquit Harry alors que ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Prudence._**

**_ Henry,** _ **révéla-t-elle.**_ **Toi tu veux un mariage d'amour, mais moi, je veux m'assurer une vie confortable**.

C'était... compréhensible. Perturbant, pour la plupart des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés, mais compréhensible néanmoins. Telle était la nature humaine n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient avides, possédés par le désir, ce _besoin_ de posséder ce qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Miles frissonna presque face aux regards chargés de tension qu'échangeaient Harry et Peter. C'était dévorant, puissant... très intense.

 _Bien sûr, Henry choisit ce moment-là pour confronter Peter mais celui-ci a tôt fait de le maîtriser. Il aurait probablement été plus loin si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps_.

_**Prudence et Rose( la partenaire de danse de Peter) échangent de regard puis pouffent de rire quand elles voient Harry suivre l'un des deux.** _

Lavander pouvait comprendre. Elle et Parvati auraient probablement réagit de la même manière. Après tout, elles avaient probablement prévu le coup. Elles avaient peut-être déjà entièrement imaginé la mise en couple de ces deux _dorks_.

Peut-être même avaient-elles orchestré la chose.

* * *

 _ **Harry talonne Peter alors que celui-ci s'éloigne de la place du village pour se rendre à la grange**_.

**« Pourquoi me suis-tu Harry ?**

**_ Je t'aime, Peter. »**

Terence cligna des yeux. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre garçon confesse son amour. En même temps, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le Survivant, donc c'était peut-être pour ça. Néanmoins, la réaction de l'autre mâle, Peter, en valait la peine.

En fait, c'en était presque hilarant.

**Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Rose ? Elle ne te plaît même pas.**

**_ Pas besoin qu'elle me plaise pour avoir ce que je veux d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Prudence ? » _Demande-t-il l'air de rien._**

Charles et Gabriel Higgs jetèrent un regard amusé à leur fils quand ils l'entendirent pouffer de rire. Visiblement, lui aussi était amusé par le faux air décontracté de ce 'Peter'.

''Je parie qu'il était furieux, fit Miles, hilare.

_ Extrêmement jaloux, je n'en doute pas.'' confirma Adrian Pucey.

Marcus renifla mais refusa de prendre part au paris.

**_ Elle souhaitait attirer l'attention de Henry.**

_**Peter renifle avec amusement.** _

**_ Je lui souhaite bien de la chance**.

_**Harry parvient à lui passer devant et à le stopper en posant une main sur son torse.** _

**_ Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même, Peter ?**

''Vas-y, Harry.'' chuchotèrent Seamus et Collin, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

Ils arboraient tous deux un sourire confiant.

_**Peter attrape le poignet de Harry et désigne le bracelet qu'il porte.** _

**_ Je pourrais jamais t'offrir quelque chose comme ça.**

''Mauvaise idée.''

**_ Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de la fortune de Henry ?**

Neville secoua la tête. Il savait que le petit brun n'allait pas aimer l'argument de Peter. Après tout, il avait beau n'avoir jamais rencontré le Survivant, il suffisait de voir cette 'projection' pour se faire une idée globale de la personnalité de l'autre garçon.

**_ T'as un avenir avec lui, _le contre Peter_. Je vais pas te laisser détruire ça. **

''Comme c'est romantique.

_ Ce serait encore plus romantique si quelqu'un pensait à lui demander son avis. Depuis le début on a eu l'avis de la mère, des Lazar, même de Peter, mais personne ne demande celui de Harry.''

Blaise pouvait comprendre le courroux de Theodore.

Il savait que son ami détestait qu'on lui impose des décisions de ce genre. C'était pourquoi le père de Theo, Theodore Nott Sr n'osait jamais lui imposer ce genre de choses. Il avait décidé que c'était bien trop dangereux pour sa propre santé ( mentale et physique ).

_**Malgré tout, Peter se rapproche de Harry. Il fait bien une tête et demi de plus que lui.** _

**« C'est ma mère qui t'a convaincu, pas vrai ? »**

''Je suis sûr que sa mère a dû utiliser cet argument plusieurs fois si Harry l'a compris aussi vite.

_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.''

**« Harry c'est pas moi qu -**

**_ Ne pense même pas à terminer cette phrase, _l'interrompt Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Toi et moi savons que c'est un mensonge. » **

''Huh ?

_ Donc ils savent vraiment ?

_ C'est trop chou ~ Il savait même ce qu'il allait dire.''

Fenrir se massa les tempes.

_**Peter attrape Harry et le plaque délicatement contre le mur extérieur de la grange. Les deux mâles s'observent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Peter penche la tête en avant et embrasse [enfin] Harry.** _

''ENFIN !''

On pardonnera à Seamus ce cri du cœur qui entraîna un incident embarrassant pour Malfoy fils ( il sursauta à ce cri, fit accidentellement tomber plusieurs couverts et plongea son coude dans une assiette pleine de sauce ) car beaucoup d'adolescents – et quelques adultes réticents à avouer la vérité-, se sentaient de la même façon.

À Beauxbâtons, de nombreuses filles pouvaient être vues, chuchotant avec excitation et gloussant, en compagnie de leurs camarades de Serdaigles. Personne ne remarqua que l'écran s'était temporairement gelé parce que tout le monde était trop occupé à parler entre eux.

''Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve.'' fit Terence alors qu'il regardait l'écran, on l'on voyait l'image figé de Peter embrassant Harry.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, sur ce coup-là, admit Jason Urquhart.

_ Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Jason Urquhart et Terence Higgs sont d'accord sur quelque chose ? S'exclama Lucian Bole.

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard noir alors que Alec Dolohov, le neveu d'Antonin Dolohov, le célèbre langue-de-plomb et suspecté mangemort-, affichait un bref sourire amusé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le volume de bruit descendit finalement à un niveau respectable et l'écran dégela de lui-même.

_**Peter se penche un peu, sans rompre le baiser et supporte Harry sous ses cuisses alors que le petit brun enroule ses bras autour de son cou.** _

Des sifflements retentirent mais un regard sévère de McGonagall et les petits malins se calmèrent aussitôt.

Ça ne les empêcha pas d'afficher un rictus triomphant.

**« Je pourrais te dévorer... »**

''Euh... ?

_ Laisse, c'est sûrement la Coupe qui se joue encore de nous.

_ Ou alors c'est lui le loup-garou et il va tuer Harry ?

_ Ou alors c'est lui le loup-garou et il va épargner Harry parce qu'il l'aime.

_ Chut.''

 _ **Ils continuent à s'embrasser alors que Peter porte Harry à l'intérieur de la grange et le dépose sur la paille**_.

''C'est moi où y a un voyeur, là ?

_ C'est peut-être le loup-garou ?''

_**Ils sont seulement éclairés par un foyer allumé à quelques mètres d'eux.** _

**« Tu es toujours promis à Henry Lazar, _murmure Peter, surplombant son compagnon._**

**_ Pas si je ne suis plus vierge. » _contre Harry, avec un regard suggestif._**

Terence porta la main devant sa bouche alors qu'il étouffait un gloussement presque hystérique.

Logiquement, il savait que, ayant dix-sept ans, Harry était en âge d'avoir des rapports sexuel et, même avant, lui et pas mal de ses camarades n'étaient plus vierges donc ça n'était pas ça le problème non. Il n'y avait même pas de problème à proprement parler. À vrai dire, il était même un peu surpris d'apprendre que l'autre garçon était encore vierge.

Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, il savait que la plupart des contrats de fiançailles ( certains de ses camarades étaient sujets à ces contrats ) n'avaient pas de closes particulières sur la virginité de la fille. C'était un temps révolu et ce depuis presque un siècle déjà. Donc il était un peu surpris que cette 'close' existe là où vivait Harry. Encore plus étant donné qu'ils devaient appartenir à une classe sociale proche de celle des paysans.

Il espérait juste que la scène en question ne leur serait pas montré. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça ( _pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? Les deux mâles étaient très attractifs après tout_ ) mais parce que ce serait extrêmement embarrassant de voir ça dans la même pièce que des adultes, des professeurs... ses parents !

Il ne voulait juste pas.

Ses camarades étaient cependant fixés sur ce qu'ils voyaient, aussi reporta-t-il lui aussi son attention sur l'écran.

 _ **Peter ne le quitte pas du regard et l'embrasse à nouveau alors que sa main libre descend et glisse sous la tunique du petit brun**_.

Draco arborait des rougeurs sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il trouvait cette vision étrangement... alléchante, excitante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par des garçons et, bien qu'il admettrait volontiers que Harry et Peter étaient très séduisants, il ne s'était pas posé davantage de questions. Mais, à les voir ainsi, il devait avouer qu'il était... émoustillé.

_**Peter remonte légèrement la tunique de son partenaire et pose les lèvres sur le ventre plat de l'autre mâle, tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux.** _

Professeurs et adultes échangèrent des regards mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'ils fassent, il était impossible de stopper la projection. Ils espéraient vraiment que ça n'irait pas plus loin sinon, ça ne deviendrait très vite très embarrassant et gênant pour tout le monde.

Même Severus rougissait un peu, au plus grand bonheur du Maître des Runes.

Quelqu'un devait cependant avoir entendu les prières des plus raisonnables et s'être senti d'humeur charitable, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour expliquer cela.

_**Henry – parce que c'était lui le voyeur impromptu-, s'apprête à intervenir quand une voix masculine retentit depuis l'étage supérieur.** _

**« Hey Peter ! Allez monte ici pour nous aider. »**

_**Fort heureusement, ils n'ont pas aperçu Harry et Peter fait discrètement sortir son partenaire. Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois puis se séparent**_.

**« Hey, _l'interpelle doucement Peter alors que Harry s'apprête à rejoindre ses amies._ Je t'aime aussi. » **

_**Harry lui adresse un sourire lumineux et les deux mâles se séparent aussitôt**_.

Terence étouffa un couinement surexcité en entendant ça mais il s'accrocha fermement au bras de Miles. Non madame, il ne couina pas. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à couiner, ah ça non. Il était du genre à conserver son calme peu importe la situation, oui madame.

Il s'était attendu à ce que l'autre garçon, Peter, soit plus borné que ça. C'était une agréable surprise.

* * *

 _ **Sur la place du village, les villageois dansent toujours. Roxanne enjoint Harry à marcher sur la braise, comme un rite de passage**_.

''Mais ça doit être brûlant ! s'indigna Pansy Parkinson.

_ C'est le but, réfuta George Weasley. C'est pour ça que c'est vu comme un rite de passage.''

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais se rendit compte que le rouquin ne l'avait nullement insulté et elle referma la bouche avant de hocher la tête dans sa direction.

Élèves et invités en furent bouche bée.

_**Harry porte des petits bois de cerf.** _

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de penser à James à cause de cela.

D'autres en revanche, pensaient qu'il était tout simplement adorable ainsi.

**_ Dis-moi, où étais-tu passé toi aussi ? _S'enquit Roxanne, d'un ton taquin._**

''Ça m'étonne que les parents et villageois acceptent aussi facilement l'amitié inter-sexe. Ça n'était pas comme ça au moyen-âge.

_ Mais ce n'est pas notre dimension. C'est un autre univers. Certaines choses sont vouées à être différentes. On dirait presque une fusion entre le moyen-âge et notre ère moderne.'' répondit un né-moldu.

_**Harry s'esclaffe, un sourire aveuglant aux lèvres.** _

**_ Tu voudrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?**

_**Mais il perd instantanément son sourire alors qu'un sentiment de danger le prend aux tripes. Il s'arrête et regarde autour de lui.** _

Terence déglutit alors que la musique prenait un ton dangereux. Les gens commencèrent à se redresser sur leurs sièges, ayant eux aussi le changement d'humeur.

Voilà comment la soirée s'apprêtait à virer au cauchemar.

_**Il voit une ombre menaçante dans un coin et le moment d'après, le Loup surgit dans la fête avec un grognement bestial. Le loup se jette sur le 'tueur de loup' qui a insisté pour célébrer sa victoire.** _

''Ah bah c'est balo.'' fit Zacharias, alors que des cris de surprise et d'horreur retentissaient tout autour de lui.

Pour sa part, il s'y attendait et, même s'il avait un peu sursauté, il n'allait pas se laisser aller à crier ainsi.

Et l'honneur de la Maison Smith, alors ? Les fiers descendants de Helga Poufsouffle ?

 _ **C'est la panique la plus totale**_. _ **Les gens commencent à courir dans tous les sens**_.

**« Allez dans l'église, vite ! »**

_**Roxanne et Harry essaient d'échapper à la foule tout en cherchant le frère de Roxanne.** _

**_ Claude !**

Hermione porta la main à ses lèvres. Elle était encore rouge ( de plaisir et d'embarras ) depuis la scène où ils avaient vu Harry et Peter ensemble.

C'était la panique, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de voir les choses.

_**Assis sur son cheval blanc, le Père Solomon sort son épée d'argent de son fourreau et la pointe vers la bête :** _

**« C'est maintenant que tu vas mourir ! »**

''Ça serait presque classe, s'il ne restait pas là, les bras ballants, alors que la bête se jette sur les villageois.'' remarqua Ned Noir, de Beauxbâtons.

_**Un chevalier saute du toit sur lequel il était perché et est immédiatement fauché par le loup.** _

Kevin grimaça.

**« La Bête ne peut pas entrer dans la maison de Dieu ! Courez à l'église ! »**

''C'est vrai ça ?''

Fenrir haussa les épaules. Il ne pensait pas mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais essayé d'entrer dans une église lorsqu'il était dans sa forme animale donc bon, il ne pouvait pas nier ou confirmer la chose.

Il était un peu sceptique mais pourquoi pas ?

Celui qu'ils avaient pris pour Scribe s'avéra en fait être un artiste et, trop pris dans son croquis du loup, les élèves ne purent que crier d'effroi quand il fut emporté et que des éclaboussures de sang se retrouvèrent sur le carnet abandonné.

_**Claude se réfugie dans une allée. Roxanne et Harry passent dans cette même allée quelques secondes plus tard mais ne le voient pas. Sur la place, il n'y a presque plus personne. Le loup se jette sur une jeune adolescente et son corps sans vie heurte le sol enneigé. Solomon crie à ses hommes de ligoter la bête mais celle-ci est plus forte qu'eux.** _

''Peut-être que s'il aidait vraiment ses hommes, ils auraient un peu plus de chance. Pas beaucoup, mais ce serait déjà mieux.''

Miles renifla avec amusement. Terence avait commencé à se détendre depuis le début de la projection et il hésitait moins à prendre la parole face à Malfoy. Mais peut-être que ça avait aussi à voir avec la présence de ses deux papa à quelques pas de lui.

Si ceux-ci n'avaient pas peur de moquer Lord Malfoy en plein dans son visage alors, vraiment, Terence ne devrait pas avoir peur de répondre à mini Malfoy.

 _ **Harry et Roxanne n'ont pas pu atteindre l'église. Les deux adolescents se sont réfugiés à l'étage, sur le perron d'une maison et peuvent voir le 'combat' depuis leur refuge**_. _ **Le loup envoie voler ses assaillants sous les regards horrifiés des deux jeunes gens.**_

**« Il est fort.**

**_ Dieu, lui, est encore plus fort. »**

''Il ferait un bon gourou. Il a le charisme pour suffisant pour ça.

_ Nigel...

_ Quoi ? Je dis juste.''

_**La Bête s'attaque à l'un des chevaliers et ne le relâche que lorsque ses camarades l'attaquent en retour. Solomon chevauche dans sa direction, épée pointée vers le loup mais la créature se jette sur le cheval et l'homme se retrouve à terre.** _

''Tout ça pour ça...

_ Il n'est vraiment pas taillé pour les combats.

_ Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'autrefois il a fait la guerre.

_ Je ne pense pas. Je crois toujours que c'est un charlatan.''

 _ **Le calme revient sur la place détruite alors que le loup s'échappe. Harry et Roxanne se remettent à courir dans les ruelles de Daggerhorn, visiblement à la recherche de Claude qu'ils savent ne pas être à l'église**_.

**« JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU ! … JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU ! Crie le Père Solomon. Votre Loup-garou est ENCORE VIVANT ! TROUVEZ-LE ! TROUVEZ-LE ! … Trouvez-le. »**

Justin pencha la tête sur le côté.

''Il a pas l'air très bien dans sa tête celui-là.

_ Mouais. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

_ Malheureusement, je doute que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on le vois.

_ On dirait un antagoniste déguisé en héros.''

* * *

_**Du côté de Harry et Roxanne, ceux-ci se savent suivis et se retrouvent à côté des abreuvoirs quand le loup atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux et approche lentement. Harry se place subtilement devant Roxanne pour la protéger des griffes de la Bête.** _

_**« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper de moi. »** _

''Huh... fit lentement Terence.

_ Je rêve... commença Fred. Ou...

_ On vient d'entendre, reprit George. Le loup...

_ Parler ?'' Termina Lee, confus.

Il y eut un bref silence puis...

''Que diable ?!''

Ça, ça venait de Billy, l'un des bêta de Fenrir.

**Harry a les yeux écarquillés.**

''Tu m'étonnes.

_ J'aurais la même réaction à sa place.

_ Moi je me serai déjà carapaté en courant.''

**_ Quoi ? Comment ?**

**_ H- Harry ?** _ **Fait Roxanne, perplexe et paniquée**_.

''Je crois que seul Harry le comprend(1).''

**_ Tu me comprends, dis le loup. C'est tout ce qui compte, Harry.**

''Que diable ?

_ Comment connaît-il son nom ? S'interrogea Dean Thomas, perturbé.

_ Et bien, si c'est quelqu'un du village, ça n'est pas étonnant.'' raisonna Seamus.

_ Depuis quand es-tu la voix de la Raison ? S'enquit Neville, timide mais amusé.

_ Oi !''

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Panique Roxanne._**

_**Le loup grogne sauvagement contre elle mais Harry se place complètement devant Roxanne pour la protéger**_.

Terence écarquilla les yeux quand le champ de vision se concentra sur l'oeil du loup et que celui-ci devint marron.

**« Tes yeux humains... chuchote Harry... brun foncé ?**

Un frisson traversa la Grande Salle alors que élèves et invités chuchotaient avec animation, essayant visiblement de lister toutes les personnes été déjà apparues à l'écran et possédant des yeux marrons.

Autant dire, ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'en sortir.

**_ Je te connais bien, Harry. »**

_**Une scène se forme à l'intérieur de l'oeil du loup.** _

Terence hoqueta de stupeur. C'était très ingénieux et très bien fait, il devait le reconnaître.

On voit un paysage enneigé dans les montagnes. Et on voit Harry, vêtu de sa longue cape rouge sang, gravissant la montagne, en compagnie d'un homme dont on ne voit guère le visage.

**« Tu rêves de quitter ce village. Laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici. »**

Hannah hoqueta.

''C'est Peter, pas vrai ?''

Justin fronça les sourcils. Il voulait dire qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais connaissant Hannah, elle allait juste l'attaquer une fois de plus. Il vit le regard sympathique que lui adressait Susan. Bien que Hannah soit sa meilleure-amie, Susan avait toujours dit à Justin qu'il devrait parler de l'attitude de Hannah envers lui à un professeur. Il ne l'avait jamais fait bien que Susan ait fermement insisté.

**_ Toi et moi, on est pareil.**

''Ce n'est pas vrai, ça.''

**_ Non, vous êtes un meurtrier.**

**_ Tu as déjà tué toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

''Quoi ?!''

Les plus crédules se hâtèrent de formuler des hypothèses, transformant le Survivant en futur mage noir et ils se trouvèrent bien bête et honteux quand la suite arriva.

**Qu'est-il arrivé au lapin, Harry ?**

**_ Le – Le lapin ?**

**_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

**_ Je... Je l'ai tué..., _répond Harry, les yeux humides._**

On jeta un regard plat aux sorciers qui s'étaient empressés de dépeindre Harry Potter comme un meurtrier sans scrupules.

Ceux-ci rougirent d'autant plus et décidèrent de se faire petit.

**_ Je sais, alors viens avec moi.**

**_ Non.**

''Il a du cran le gamin.

_ Je pense pas que y ait beaucoup de gens qui soient capable de refuser une proposition d'un loup-garou transformé, comme ça, aussi calmement.''

**_ Alors les rues de ce village seront noyées de sang. À commencer par le sien ! _Grogne-t-il en tournant la tête vers Roxanne ( on entend le cri du père Solomon )._**

**_ Le père Solomon vous tuera.**

**_ Le Père Solomon mourra comme les autres**. **Je reviendrai te voir avant que la Lune de Sang ne décroisse !**

''Pourquoi est-il aussi obsédé par Harry ?'' s'enquit Astoria Greengrass, confuse et intriguée.

 _ **Solomon et plusieurs de ses hommes débarquent alors et le Loup saute par-dessus les deux adolescents avant de s'échapper hors de vue**_.

Miles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si inquiet pour le Survivant. Ça n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait personnellement, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi était-il inquiet pour le gamin ( gamin qui avait le même âge que lui ) ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, vraiment.

_**Les deux jeunes gens sont escortés vers l'église par des chevaliers armés alors que d'autres hommes patrouillent aux alentours.** _

**« Tu – Tu as parlé avec la Bête ? _Chuchote Roxanne, faisant bien attention à ne pas être entendue._**

**_ Non, c'est elle qui nous a parlé.**

**_ Non. Non, elle grognait _, réfute la rousse._ Mais attends... tu l'as entendu te parler ?**

''Uh-Oh.

_ Elle ne dira rien. Harry est son meilleur-ami.''

**_ Ils m'accuseront de sorcellerie, je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne, _la supplie Harry._**

**_ Bien sûr que non**.

 _ **Les deux adolescents sont enfermés dans l'église avec le reste des villageois malgré leurs protestations**_.

''Donc... ils n'ont pas retrouvé Simplet ?

_ Sois gentil, Zacharias.

_ Pardon.''

* * *

 **« Je n'ai jamais vu de bête aussi forte que ça. Ce doit être le résultat d'une très longue lignée pour être aussi incroyablement puissante** _,_ _**commente le Père Solomon le lendemain, alors qu'ils évaluent les dégâts** _ **. Car chaque génération est plus puissante que celle d'avant.**

Fenrir haussa un sourcil. Ça n'était pas forcément faux comme raisonnement, mais pas forcément vrai non plus. Enfin, c'était un autre monde. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, son raisonnement était tout à fait juste là-bas. 

**Nous devrons la découvrir alors qu'elle a sa forme humaine.**

**_ Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.**

**_ Il lui a fallu être vraiment très maligne pour survivre aussi longtemps. Regardez bien partout, dit-il en haussant le ton pour être entendu. Le moindre signe _, dit-il avant de regarder Harry, presque amusé,_ une forme d'isolement.**

''Est-ce qu'il soupçonne Harry ?

_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas honnêtement.''

**,de la sorcellerie... de la Magie noire... _dit-il en regardant ensuite Mme Lazar, avant de porter son attention sur Peter_ , des comportements anormaux,**

''En fait il soupçonne tout le monde quoi, maugréa Cho Chang.

_ C'est pas plus mal, fit Stephen Corner. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.''

Cho lui adressa un regard infiniment hautain qui fit rouler des yeux les quatrième années.

**,des odeurs... bizarres. Vos chaumières seront fouillées, vos moindres secrets mis en lumière. Si vous êtes innocents, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.**

''Ouais... C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.''

**Mais si vous êtes coupable, je jure par le Seigneur tout puissant ! Que vous serez détruit.**

_**Dans le silence qui suit, un bruit attire l'attention et l'un des chevaliers se précipite dans une direction précise.** _

**« Il est encore en vie ! _s'exclame-t-il en s'agenouillant au près d'un homme noir lui ressemblant_. Apportez-moi de l'eau ! »**

_**Harry se précipite au puis, un sceau dans les bras puis s'agenouille aux côté des deux frères avant d'essorer un linge trempé pour le poser sur la blessure de l'homme à peine conscient**_. 

_**Le Père Solomon tend la main vers l'un de ses hommes.** _

Terence déglutit et fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'homme en question dégainer l'épée hors de son fourreau et la tendre à Solomon.

''Est-ce qu'il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire... ?'' murmura-t-il lentement, incrédule.

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit quand le chevalier – le frère/proche du blessé leva les yeux vers Solomon en le voyant, épée en main.

**« Nous sommes obligés... C'est une pleine Lune de Sa -**

**_ Cet homme est mon frère ! » _s'exclame le chevalier en se relevant, laissant Harry à terre s'occuper seul du blessé_. **

_**L'homme l'ignore et tue l'homme à terre, sous les cris des villageois, le regard trahi des deux frères et le visage pâle de Harry**_.

Les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles poussèrent un léger cri ou hoquetèrent mais en règle général, personne ne fut malade.

**« UN HOMME MORDU, crie soudain Solomon, EST UN HOMME DAMNÉ ! »**

Les loups-garous grognèrent sourdement en entendant cela. Étonnamment, ils ne furent pas les seuls. Leur surprise devait être évidente sur leurs visages puisque certains élèves gloussèrent en les regardant.L'un d'entre eux murmura même à son camarade qu'ils étaient 'adorables'. ADORABLE, quoi ! Ils n'étaient pas adorables. 

_**Le Père Solomon serre brièvement le bras de chevalier, peut-être signe de réconfort, puis rend son épée à un autre et quitte le rassemblement sous les regards méfiants des villageois**_. _ **Harry et Peter échangent un profond regard puis Harry se retire chez lui**_. _ **Peter le suit rapidement**_.

**« Harry, ouvre la porte. »**

**_Harry ouvre le judas, mais pas la porte_. **

''Il est méfiant.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut dire, Peter fait un bon suspect.

_ Et le Père Solomon a réussi à rendre tout le monde méfiant avec ses propos.

_ Tu crois que c'est Peter le loup ?

_ … J'sais pas...''

 **_ Nous sommes tous en danger, poursuit Peter, contre la porte. Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite. Partons ensemble,** _**dit-il avant de répéter plus bas.** _ **Partons ensemble.**

_**Les deux mâles se regardent fixement puis Harry lui tourne le dos, s'appuyant contre le mur alors que la voix du loup-garou se fait entendre à nouveau.** _

**[ Laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici. ]**

Les élèves échangèrent des regards nerveux et appréhensifs. Beaucoup semblaient penser que Peter était effectivement le loup et n'hésitaient pas à le dire à voix haute. Quelques uns cependant étaient suspicieux et préféraient attendre d'avoir plus d'informations.

C'était juste trop facile.

''Mais réfléchis. Si c'est pas lui, ce serait qui ?

_ Ben justement, ça pourrait n'importe qui.''

 **_ Fais ton bagage. On doit partir tout de suite**.

**_ Je ne peux pas partir, Peter.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Pas tant que le loup continuera de faire des victimes dans le village**. **Pardonne-moi.**

 _ **Harry referme le judas et s'éloigne lentement à reculons, avec un soupir las**_.

''Aw ~ Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais j'aurai préféré qu'ils partent maintenant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, maugréa Anthony Goldstein.

_ Oui... moi aussi.'' admit Kevin Entwhistle en jetant un bref regard à son meilleur-ami.

Tout le monde sursauta quand, _**en se retournant, Harry se retrouve face à un tas de fourrure... qui s'avère fort heureusement cacher sa grand-mère, qui étale la fourrure sur le lit.**_

''Oh Merlin... J'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque...'' murmura Marietta Edgecombe.

Cho Chang roula des yeux mais approuva intérieurement.

Elle aussi avait bien failli avoir une crase cardiaque. Et elle n'était même pas cardiaque !

On réalise alors que Suzette, la mère de Harry, est allongée, inconsciente.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? _S'enquiert Harry en s'approchant du lit._**

**_ Elle va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas _, répond sa grand-mère en retirant un linge humide du visage de Suzette._**

Terence ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise quand il vit la gigantesque griffure qui traversait dorénavant le côté droit du visage de la femme.

''Ça ne répond pas exactement à la question.'' marmonna Miles Bletchley, assis juste à côté de lui, presque adossé contre lui.

**Le loup l'a griffé. Ce n'est pas une morsure. Soulève sa tête, Harry. »**

Terence laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu.

 _ **Harry s'exécute alors que Mère-grand offre un verre d'eau à Suzette en lui disant de boire**_. _**C'est alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers Harry.**_

Jason Urquhart hoqueta de surprise quand il vit les yeux marrons foncés de la vieille femme. Oh. Oh Salazar !

''Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? Demanda lentement Graham Montague.

_ Ça veut dire qu'elle est suspecte mais rien ne prouve que c'est elle le loup-garou.'' remarqua presque nonchalamment Cassius Warrington.

_**Harry et sa grand-mère se retirent dans un coin de la maison mais Harry est comme absent.** _

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _finit par demander Mère-grand._ Chéri ? **

**_ Le loup-garou... _dit lentement Harry._ Il m'a parlé. »**

''Est-ce que c'est sage de le lui avoir dit ?

_ Il n'aurait pas pu tout garder pour lui, de toute façon.

_ Et même si c'est sa grand-mère le loup, la créature le veut vivant donc bon...''

_**Mère-Grand a l'air choquée.** _

''Soit elle est très bonne actrice, soit elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.''

**« Et tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?**

**_ Oui, _répond Harry._ C'était très clair, _dit-il sans quitter sa grand-mère des yeux._**

**_ Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre à part moi ? _S'enquiert la vieille femme en avançant vers Harry à mesure que celui-ci recule._**

''C'est bien, ne la laisse pas dépasser le périmètre de sécurité.

_ Le périmètre de sécurité ?''

**_ Il n'y a que Roxanne qui sait mais elle ne le dira à personne.**

Fenrir n'en était pas si sûr. Sûr, cette Roxanne devait être la meilleure-amie du chiot, mais il y avait différent moyens de faire parler une personne, de les encourager à trahir un être proche.

Le petit ne savait juste pas encore ça et Fenrir espérait honnêtement qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'apprendre.

 **Elle ne m'en parlera même plus**.

**_ Il a choisi de te laisser la vie sauve.**

**_ Je crois qu'il me veut vivant.**

''Oui, je crois auss – oï ne me frappe pas.

_ Alors parle moins fort.''

 _ **Mère-Grand ouvre tout à coup les volets intérieurs, surprenant Harry. Les deux se regardent pendant un instant puis la femme prend Harry dans ses bras. C'est alors que Suzette commence à gémir de douleur et Harry annonce qu'il va changer l'eau**_. _**On apprend que Claude n'est toujours pas rentré.**_

Terence fronça les sourcils quand il vit la façon dont 'Roxanne' évita même de regarder Harry tout court.

Harry avait beau pensé que son amie ne parlerait pas, Terence, lui, n'en était pas aussi sûr.

_**Quelque chose observe Harry puis se précipite sur lui.** _

Miles laissa échapper un souffle quand il vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Henry.

**« Je t'ai vu avec Peter. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi... de cette façon.**

''Je me sens quand même un peu mal pour Henry... le pauvre.'' chuchota Lavander, à Parvati.

**Je ne vais pas te forcer à te marier avec moi. Je vais mettre fin à la promesse de mariage.**

_**Harry se redresse lentement et les deux se regardent dans les yeux, puis le petit brun lui rend le bracelet que l'autre mâle lui avait offert.** _

**« Je suis désolé, Henry. »**

_**Les deux se fixent quelques secondes en silence puis Henry hoche la tête et ils se séparent.** _

''Ça ne s'est... pas trop mal passé, compte tenu des circonstances, commenta Theo Nott.

_ Oui. Je m'attendais à pire.'' avoua Blaise.

 _ **Toutes les maisons sont en train d'être fouillées quand des chevaliers annoncent qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un qui se cachait dans la tour. Il s'agit de Claude**_.

''Oh non !''

**« Mon frère !**

**_ Que quelqu'un le fasse descendre ! _Ordonne Solomon._**

**_ Ce n'est pas lui le loup ! Le défend Harry.**

''Vas-y Harry !

_ Il ne peut pas vraiment le défendre, commenta Zach.

_ On s'en fiche.''

 _ **Rien de ce qu'ils disent ne fait changer d'avis le père Solomon. Claude est enfermé de force dans l'éléphant géant**_.

Terence écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il vit le feu sous l'éléphant et comprit ce qu'était en réalité cette 'drôle d'invention'.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que c'est un four !?

Les nés-moldus qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé cela s'étranglèrent d'horreur alors que les sang-purs étaient, pour la plupart, juste confus.

Même certains langues-de-plombs avaient l'air perturbés, bien que c'était difficile à dire à cause de la capuche sombre qui cachait la moitié supérieure de leurs visages.

_**Le Père Auguste est horrifié.** _

**« Les romains ont inventé ça, explique le Père Solomon. Un système ingénieux pour extirper la vérité. »**

''Un instrument de torture.'' cracha George Weasley.

_**Le Père Auguste tente d'expliquer que l'adolescent est terrifié et peut à peine parler mais l'autre répond que l'enfant chante son amour pour Satan.** _

''Idiot.''

**« On fait cela pour le bien du peuple.**

**_ Qui y a-t-il de bien en cela ?**

''C'est comme le Plus Grand Bien de Grindelwald.''

Quelques uns virent Dumbledore se tendre à cela.

**_ J'ai tué ma propre femme pour protéger mes enfants.**

''Qui peut affirmer qu'elle aurait attaqué ses enfants ? Si elle a attaqué son mari et ses amis c'est parce qu'ils l'ont chassé.

_ Oui mais... leur village était en proie aux attaques de loup-garou.

_ … Oh... okay.''

**Notre façon de vouloir plaire à Dieu comporte quelques certains défauts... Il vous faut avoir de bonnes tripes pour y survivre.**

''Ou un cœur de pierre.'' maugréa Nigel Wolpert.

Quelques Gryffondors lui tapèrent dans le dos en guise de réconfort et il retrouva un petit sourire malgré ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir.

Les cris du jeune Claude firent frémir Terence alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la fumée s'échappant de la trompe de l'éléphant. C'était un véritable instrument de torture.

Miles, qui avait bien entendu vu sa réaction, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et refusa de le lâcher même après que Terence lui eût adressé un petit sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

''Ew, c'est dégoûtant !''

Justin frémit d'horreur alors qu'il regardait deux mains aux ongles d'argent triturer une... sorte de viande... crue ?

''Ew je peux pas voir ça.''

_**Il s'agit du Père Solomon. Celui-ci est interrompu dans son dîner par son chevalier (** celui dont le frère a été tué **) suivi de Roxanne.**_

Fenrir ferma les yeux.

''Elle va vendre le Chiot.'' lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

On lui jeta un regard de biais. Certains sursautèrent, ayant apparemment oublié sa présence puisqu'il avait été étonnamment calme tout au long de la projection.

D'autres acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins de réticence. Ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir savoir ce qui arriverait si la jeune femme vendait le Survivant.

Dean Thomas grimaça alors que Roxanne essayait de convaincre le chasseur de surnaturel qu'elle avait des choses à lui offrir. Il savait que pendant une longue période de l'histoire, cette pratique était courante mais il avait tendance à l'oublier. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de choses était encore pratiqué au grand jour, pas vrai ?

**« Je vous en prie ! J'ai une autre information...**

''Non...

_ Elle va pas faire ça...''

**Relâchez mon frère et... Je vous donnerai le nom d'un sorcier.**

''Si...

_ J'arrive pas à le croire ! La garce !

_ Elle fait ça pour son frère ! La défendit Hermione. Je reconnais que je n'aime pas ça, mais elle doit penser à son frère.''

 **_ Et bien ça,** _ **répond Solomon en s'approchant de la jeune femme**_ **. C'est vraiment passionnant**.

* * *

_**Gros plan sur des mains menottées et enchaînées. Un jeune homme visiblement, vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'une tunique.** _

Terence savait que c'était Harry avant même que le plan de ne s'élargissent. Il avait porté ce genre de vêtements tout au long de la projection. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui et, au vu des cris d'indignations qui explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir deviné.

_**Harry est pâle, encadrés par deux hommes de mains de Solomon.** _

**_ Dis-leur, ce que tu m'as dit, _retentit la voix de ce dernier._**

_**Roxanne sanglote alors qu'elle prend la parole.** _

''C'est ça, pleurniche.

_ Zach !

_ Quoi ? Okay, elle fait ça pour son frère, mais elle a quand même vendu son meilleur-ami tout en sachant ce qui l'attendait.''

**_ Il peut grimper sur les arbres les plus hauts... il a toujours été le plus rapide, même étant enfants... Il... Il porte du rouge... la couleur du diable.**

Hermione roula des yeux alors que le chevalier montrait la fameuse cape.

**_ Ça n'a aucun sens, _proteste la grand-mère de Harry._ C'est moi qui la lui ai confectionné. **

_**Elle est interrompu quand un homme la menace avec son épée.** _

**_ Et il sait parler au loup-garou. Je l'ai vu, de mes propres yeux.**

_**Les villageois s'agitent en entendant ça**_.

Lavander et Parvati grimacèrent. Oh, elles comprenaient parfaitement les raisons derrière les actions de Roxanne mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiètes pour le petit brun. Était-ce pour cela que la Coupe leur projetait ces événements au lieu d'invoquer Harry ? Parce qu'il avait condamné à mort pour sorcellerie ?

Était-il même en vie ? Non... il devait être vivant. Il devait être en vie et vivre heureux avec son bûcheron rebelle.

_**Harry ne dit rien, comme s'il se sait condamné quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Roxanne est en larmes.** _

Zach grimaça mais ne rien cette fois-ci. Cette fille ne valait pas la peine qu'il fasse face à la colère de Susan Bones.

**« Est-ce que vous niez ?**

**_ … Non. »**

Fenrir inclina la tête en avant. Il devait l'avouer, le Chiot avait du courage; il n'avait même pas courbé l'échine. Il en connaissait, des adultes, qui auraient craqué et supplié, ou juste pleinement nié tout en sachant pertinemment que tout les accusait.

Le petit, encore un gamin, un louveteau, vraiment, avait regardé ce foutu chasseur droit des les yeux et avait fait face aux charges dont on l'accusait, sans rien démentir.

**« Et quelle était la nature de cette conversation ?**

**_ … Il a promis de laisser Daggerhorn en paix si j'acceptais de partir avec lui.**

**_ Le loup est un habitant de ce village qui vous veut, Harry. Savez-vous qui se peut être ? J'y penserai bien fort, si j'étais vous.**

''Tu vois pas qu'il ne sait rien, abruti ?

_ Kevin, il ne peut pas t'entendre... mais les profs, eux, ils peuvent.

_ … Oups.

_ Langage Mr Entwhistle. 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle.

_ Oh zut.''

 **Dîtes-moi. Dîtes-moi qui c'est. Donnez-moi un nom**.

Harry n'a pas de réponse à donner. Le Père Solomon l'attrape brusquement et le retourne pour le forcer à faire face à l'assemblée.

**« Il veut ce garçon et pas vous. Vous voulez sauver votre peau, alors donnez-lui ce qu'il veut, _dit-il en poussant Harry vers l'un de ses hommes._**

**_ C'est un sacrifice humain ! _S'indigne Henry._**

Terence avait l'air malade, songea Miles avec inquiétude alors qu'il traçait de léger cercles rassurant dans le dos du garçon.

L'autre adolescent lui adressa un sourire tremblant mais ne dit pas un mot.

**Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.**

**_ Nous avons tous fait des sacrifices _, intervint Mme Lazar en attrapant le bras de son fils._**

''Je ne sais pas si elle parle en la faveur de Harry... ou contre lui.''

Au vu de la façon dont Henry s'empressa de se défaire de son emprise, c'était plutôt contre Harry.

''Quelle vieille mégère.'' marmotta Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

_**Henry vient trouver Peter, sur le passage entre deux deux maisons.** _

**« Je le croyais important pour toi.**

''Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vont encore se battre ? Harry est en danger !''

**_ Oui, il l'est ! Il l'est, _répète-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers les gardes en dessous-d'eux_. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises, _admit-il finalement_. **

''Tu crois qu'il a un plan ?'' chuchota Miles à l'oreille de Terence.

Le concerné se rencogna contre lui et hocha la tête.

_ Je pense, oui.

**« Tu veux tenter de la sauver ? Demande Henry, incrédule avant de reprendre lentement, sans le regarder. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.**

**_ J'suis pas si désespéré.**

''Ravale ta fierté !

**_ Oh vraiment ? Alors quel est ton plan, hein ? Tu vois, tu n'en as pas de plan... Écoutes, tu as vu ces cadenas ? J'ai un établi et plein d'outils. Tu as besoin de moi.**

**_ … D'accord, _approuve finalement Peter._ Je suis partant mais si t'es le loup... j'vais te décapiter.**

''Je sens toujours l'air de compétition entre eux.

_ Bah, ça ne va pas disparaître en un jour, même si on sait tous qui Harry a choisi.''

**_ Et moi je ferais la même chose, _répond Henry._**

**_ Ça me va. » _approuve Peter, un léger rictus approbateur aux lèvres._**

''… Sérieusement... ?

_ Les garçons... Je les comprendrais jamais.

_ Laisse, c'est un truc de gars.

_ Je suis un gars !''

_**En-dessous, Roxanne rejoint le chevalier/capitaine.** _

**« Où est mon frère ? Père Solomon m'a dit que vous le relâcheriez.**

**_ On l'a fait. »**

_**Il la guide vers la tour où ils avaient trouvé Claude plus tôt.** _

Parvati posa sa main devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

''Est-ce qu'il est... mort ?'' demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils regardaient tous Roxanne s'agenouiller auprès de son frère et essayer de le réveiller.

Justin hocha lentement la tête.

''Je crois bien... il a bien dû passer la nuit dans cet engin de torture.''

Hannah Abbott ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement quelque chose mais avisa le regard sévère que lui envoya Cedric et décida bien sagement de garder la bouche fermée.

* * *

 _ **Harry est assis dans sa cellule quand sa grand-mère vient lui rendre visite**_.

''… C'est encore plus petit que les cellule d'Azkaban.

_ Parce que tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, les cellules d'Azkaban ?

_ En fait oui.

_ Huh ?''

**« Grand-mère !**

**_ Du pain, une couverture, tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »**

_**Harry recule un peu pour lui montrer sa botte.** _

Terence pencha la tête sur le côté. Y avait-t-il une sorte de holster à l'intérieur de sa botte ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir.

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ce couteau. Nous devons trouver le loup -**

**_ Avant le coucher du soleil.**

**_ Écoute, le loup te veut toi mais pourtant il a tué ta sœur.**

**_ Non, je l'ignorais, mais Lucie était amoureuse de Henry. Les filles pensaient qu'elle avait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui. Peut-être qu'elle s'est donnée au loup**.

**_ Non, Lucie n'aurait pas fait ça. Mais elle a peut-être répondu aux avances que Henry lui a faite.**

''Je croyais que Henry n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry ?

_ Si la grand-mère est le loup-garou, elle essaie peut-être de faire accuser Henry.

_ Urgh, tout devient si compliqué. Chaque fois que je pense me rapprocher de la vérité, je m'en éloigne un peu plus.''

 _ **Un garde force la grand-mère à partir**_.

**« Assurez-vous qu'il ait ceci. »**

''Oi !'' grognèrent plusieurs élèves quand ils virent le garde manger la pomme. Fort heureusement, la grand-mère semblait du même avis puisqu'elle força l'homme à relâcher le fruit.

''Je l'aime bien, même si elle me fait un peu flipper.'' admit Fred Weasley.

_**Peter se dirige vers Césaire après avoir rempli un tonneau avec de l'alcool.** _

''Huh ?'' fit Nigel, perplexe.

**« Césaire. »**

_**L'homme se redresse et Peter jette un coup d'oeil autour d'eux avant de lui adresser la parole :** _

**« Je vais sauver votre fils et après, je voudrais l'épouser.**

De nombreuses gloussèrent en entendant cela et même quelques garçons furent entendus dans le tas.

Aw c'était adorable.

**J'aimerai votre bénédiction mais je peux aussi m'en passer. »**

''Yeah ! Ça c'est un homme, un vrai !'' approuva Mérédith Wolpert, la sœur aînée et rebelle de Nigel.

Nigel couvrit son visage, embarrassé par les actions et paroles de sa sœur, même s'il approuvait intérieurement.

_**Césaire le contemple en silence pendant quelques secondes puis le prend dans ses bras et le tape dans le dos.** _

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »** _ **chuchote-t-il**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Ça me rappelle quand Harry était le seul à comprendre le Basilic.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poudlard et ses invités voit la suite et fin. Au programme :  
> Sauver Harry et affronter le loup.  
> Avec, en bonus, une demande en mariage et une surprise.

**Reprise :** 1:02:46 mn

 **Passages du film –** _**passages ajoutés** _

**Mots : ~ 15,000** ********

* * *

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »**

_**Peter chuchote quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille de Césaire**_.

Lavander pouvait être vue priant pour que leur plan fonctionne et qu'ils parviennent à libérer Harry. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas le voir au bûcher... ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que Solomon avait prévu pour Harry.

 _ **À la forge, Henry prépare ses outils**_.

**« On est fermé. » _dit-il quand quelqu'un s'apprête à entrer._**

_**Il s'agit de la grand-mère de Harry**_.

**_ Bonjour, Henry. Je t'ai apporté des biscuits.**

_**Henry la remercie et la femme l'enlace brièvement.** _

**_ Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris la parole ce matin. Goûte-les**.

Antonin Dolohov jeta un coup d'oeil à Fenrir et haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard concentré du loup-garou.

Que se passait-il ? Était-il passé à côté de quelque chose ?

Son instinct lui disait qu'aucune des deux personnes présentes à l'écran n'était le loup, mais alors quoi ? De quoi était-il donc passé à côté ?

**Oui, c'était vraiment courageux de ta part.**

**_ J'ai dit ce que je pensais.**

**_ Tu sais, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es plus obligé de défendre Harry.**

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?''

**Tu n'es plus fiancé avec lui.**

''Oh, c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire.

_ C'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus fiancés qu'il ne peut pas le défendre malgré tout.''

 **_ Il est amoureux d'un autre personne**. **Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne représente rien pour moi.**

**_ J'imagine que Lucie avait ce genre de sentiment pour toi.**

**_ Elle n'avait qu'un béguin pour moi**.

**_ Oh plus qu'un béguin. Je crois qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, même accepter de te voir pendant une nuit de pleine lune si tu lui avais demandé.**

''Attends... commença Cedric.

_ Est-ce qu'elle est en train de le soupçonner ?

_ Et bien, ça ne m'étonne pas.

_ Le loup a tué son père !

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un enfant tue un parent ou l'inverse.

_Ou l'inverse..._

Antonin se redressa subitement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait même pas pris la peine de soupçonner cette personne avant. Ça n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça maintenant qu'il prenait en compte certains détails apporté par le visionnage. Il croisa le regard de Fenrir et haussa un sourcil. L'autre lui renvoya un rictus narquois.

Ils avaient tous deux portés leurs soupçons sur une même personne. Et, bien sûr, Fenrir avait déjà soupçonné cette personne depuis quelques minutes déjà. Peut-être même plus, qui sait.

_**Les deux s'observent en silence.** _

**« Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Vous croyez que c'est moi le loup ? Vous m'accusez de meurtre ?! _Chuchote-t-il furieusement._**

**_ Je ne t'accuse d'absolument rien, _réfute la femme en se rapprochant de lui._ Je veux juste découvrir la vérité. **

_**C'est à ce moment-là que Henry prend une profonde inspiration et quelque chose... clique dans son esprit.** _

Antonin se pencha en avant.

**_ C'est vous... _réalise-t-il._ Mon dieu, c'est vous. **

''Attend, quoi – vraiment ? s'étonna Terry Boot, confus. Je ne pensais pas -

_ Rien n'est moins sûr, contra Dunstan, de Serdaigle.

_ Mais si c'est pas elle, c'est qui ? Questionna Neville.

_ Ah, ça, c'est la question à 1 Million.

_ C'est une personne à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas.'' leur parvint une voix rêveuse.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Luna Lovegood. Certains Serdaigles et autres reniflèrent avec dédain mais les adultes la prirent considération.

Fenrir Greyback aboya de rire.

''Tu sais déjà de qui il s'agit pas vrai ?'' l'interrogea-t-il, au grand choc de tous.

Luna lui répondit par un doux sourire pour lui et sa meute.

Cho Chang refusa d'y croire. Y avait pas moyen que Looney sache avant elle. La 'Looney' en question, se pencha vers Antonin Dolohov, lequel était assis en compagnie de Mme Bones et plusieurs de leurs collègues ( personne ne savait comment Luna avait réussi à se retrouver assise à la table des invités sans que personne ne la remarque ) :

« Le loup provient d'une très longue lignée, dit-elle d'un ton serein. Et il voudra offrir sa morsure à sa descendance. Le meurtre de Lucie était la première attaque mortelle sur un humain en une vingtaine d'année. Ça devait être personnel. »

Ces propos firent réfléchir les invités. Ils étaient certains que Mlle Lovegood savait qui était le loup mais même avec ses indices, peu réalisèrent ce qu'elle avait réellement dit et peu comprirent qui était le loup-garou et même alors, certains, en pensant au mot 'descendance' songèrent à la grand-mère et la suspectèrent.

 **_ Je peux le sentir sur vous**.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux sentir sur moi ? _Se moque la vieille femme_. **

**_ La nuit où mon père est décédé, l'odeur du loup m'a envahi. C'était une odeur de musque. Et je sens la même odeur sur vous, maintenant là. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes seule dans cette chaumière, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Comme la nuit où Lucie a été tuée**. **Vous l'ignorez n'est-ce pas ?**

Wayne Hopkins se pencha inconsciemment en avant alors qu'il ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux. Il houspilla Hannah Abbott quand cette dernière rabroua bruyamment Justin.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! siffla-t-il. Personne n'en a rien à foutre de ton amour propre blessé, Abbott. Alors ferme-la cinq minutes, histoire qu'on puisse entendre le reste de la projection et que Merlin t'aide si tu attaques encore Justin dans la foulée parce que je ne répondrais plus de rien. »

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort que prévu mais aucun adulte ne le reprit.

Diggory lui adressa un regard approbateur, de même que la plupart de ses aînés de Poufsouffle et Justin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de rougir de plaisir.

Wayne rosit et détourna les yeux quand il vit le sourire reconnaissant que lui adressait son meilleur-ami.

**« Je sais ce que tu fais, _dit la mère-grand en partant._ Mais je ne te laisserai pas me mettre ça sur le dos, mon garçon. »**

''Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes âgées prennent cette mauvaise habitude d'appeler les jeunes 'mon garçon' ? C'est perturbant, sérieux.'' fit un Gryffondor de troisième année.

Madame Bones ne manqua pas le regard suspicieux que le gamin adressa à Dumbledore, lequel était assis sur son trône.

 _ **Henry la regarde partir avec méfiance. La femme observe Peter, lequel s'affaire dehors puis elle hume l'air et pivote dans une direction inconnue. Un éclat de peur et de réalisation passe dans ses yeux et elle se hâte à l'extérieur du village**_.

''Donc... peut-être que ça n'est pas elle le loup mais que, comme Luna, elle a compris qui est le loup, raisonna Roger Davis.

_ Je t'en prie, se moqua Cho Chang. Comme si Looney avait vraiment compris quoi que ce soit.

_ Miss Chang, quinze points en moins pour Serdaigle. Vous viendrez me voir demain matin.'', intervint Flitwick, le regard sévère.

Cho déglutit faiblement. Elle n'avait pas prévue de se faire reprendre ainsi en public. Elle avisa le regard de son père, l'ambassadeur de Chine et rosit d'embarras. Elle était sûre de recevoir un sermon digne de ce nom à la fin de la soirée.

_**De retour chez elle, la grand-mère s'agenouille devant son coffre et l'ouvre en grand.** _

''… Quoi ?

_ On ne le saura pas.''

 _ **Peter et Césaire échangent un regard. Césaire hoche discrètement la tête, avale une nouvelle gorgée de sa gourde remplie d'alcool et se redresse. En se redressant, il débouche**_ _ **accidentellement**_ _ **le tonneau qui repose dans la brouette. Quand il la pousse, une traînée d'alcool est dispersée dans la neige mais Césaire est vite arrêté par des chevaliers qui ont reçu pour ordre de garder un œil sur la famille proche du prisonnier**_.

''Oh non.'' geignit Michael Corner en laissant tomber sa tête sur la surface dure de la table.

Les jumeaux Weasley maugréèrent sombrement et Ginny Weasley fut vue fronçant les sourcils. Harry Potter devait être encore en vie. Le professeur Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de ramener Harry là où il appartenait et après ça, il tomberait dans ses bras. Ginny serait parfaite pour lui; elle lui ferait vite oublier ce mauvais garçon et l'écouterait quand Harry narrerait ce qui avait dû être une terrible épreuve dans cet horrible endroit.

_**La cellule de Harry est ouverte et le petit brun en sort. Le Père Solomon l'attend, sa cape rouge dans les bras. Il l'aide à l'enfiler.** _

**« Il est temps d'enfiler votre robe d'aguicheuse. »**

''Huh ?''

_**Ses mains s'attardent dans la longue chevelure du petit brun puis elles descendent dans son dos.** _

''Oï ! Retire tes sales pattes !'' grogna Seamus Finnigan.

Personne ne songea à le reprendre ou même à le réprimander. Minerva semblait avoir avalé un citron et bon nombre d'adultes affichaient un air révulsé face aux actions du chasseur.

Les élèves n'étaient pas mieux. Les plus jeunes étaient ( pour la plupart ) fort heureusement trop naïfs pour se rendre compte que le Père Solomon s'égarait dans ses touches mais ça n'était pas le cas des autres étudiants qui étaient on ne peut plus dégoûtés.

_**Ils lui remettent ses chaînes et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir, un garde fait entrer Césaire.** _

**« Harry. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous protéger... toi et Lucie. »**

Pendant un bref instant, Luna perdit son air rêveur.

Chacun avait sa façon de protéger ses enfants. Certains utilisaient des moyens... peu orthodoxes et douteux.

_**Harry lui offre un petit sourire rassurant.** _

**« Je sais, papa. Tu nous as appris à être forts. »**

''Ça, il l'est.'' approuva Vector, approbateur.

 _ **Ils font alors sortir Harry de sa prison. Le capitaine sort de la tour, un casque étrange dans les mains. On voit alors Harry, portant le masque, être**_ _ **paradé**_ _ **dans les rues du villages sous les yeux scrutateurs des villageois**_.

''Les enfoirés.'' chuchota Wayne alors que Justin plissait les yeux.

Kevin Blake (Serdaigle), en cinquième année, poussa un soupir. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement un passage d'un livre historique qu'il avait lu sur la Chasse aux Sorcières.

**[ Le père Solomon avait crée un masque pour mon humiliation publique.**

Antonin pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Ça n'était vraiment pas différent de l'histoire de leur monde.

**Et même mes amis me fixaient en me jugeant**

''Mouais, tu parles que ce sont de vrais amis dans ce cas.'' chuchota Dean Thomas.

Il ne se comporterait jamais de la sorte avec Seamus, si celui-ci venait être accusé de quelque chose. En tout cas, il aimait à penser qu'il ne se comporterait pas ainsi.

 _ **Les gardes le font asseoir sur la place réservée aux sacrifices, au milieu des foyers qui forment un demi cercle**_.

**Et s'ils avaient tous raison ? Le loup savait peut-être quelque chose que j'ignorais.**

''C'est... Possible.''

_**On voit, depuis le point de vue de Harry, Suzette protester et être éloignée de force par un garde.** _

**Il est bien possible qu'il y est en moi un côté obscur.]**

''On a tous un côté obscur en nous.'' confirma Antonin Dolohov.

Cela attisa autant des regards douteux que approbateurs et contemplateurs.

**_ Rentrez tous à l'intérieur, _ordonne Solomon_. **

_**Ils s'exécutent tous. Le père Auguste s'approche de Harry.** _

**« Je te demande pardon, Harry. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit comme ça. Sois béni, mon enfant. »**

''C'est un peu tard pour ça.'' grogna quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

_ Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça. Il n'avait que les meilleures intentions, contra une Serdaigle.

_ La Route des Enfers est pavée de bonne intentions.'' cita un autre avec dédain.

Cela fit taire le défenseur.

_**Il s'éloigne. Prudence prend sa place.** _

Fenrir se contracta légèrement.

**_ Harry ? Roxanne m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle est désolée. Elle a dit toutes ces choses pour libérer son frère.**

**_ Je sais _, lui dit Harry._**

''C'est un peu stressant, de voir par les yeux de Harry.'' confia un petit Gryffondor de deuxième année.

Son grand-frère posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**Dis-lui que je lui pardonne.**

**_ Bien sûr, mais je voulais que tu saches... je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, _la rassure Harry._**

**_ Mais j'veux le dire.**

_**Prudence troque soudain son air dévasté pour un rictus méprisant.** _

''Quoi ?!'' résonna ça et là dans la salle.

Fenrir grogna sourdement. Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire précisément, non, mais il avait bien une petite idée.

Philias se replia davantage contre son Alpha quand il avisa l'expression triomphante sur le visage de l'humaine.

**« Je veux que tu saches que... tu t'es peut-être joué de Roxanne mais tu ne te joueras pas de moi. Jamais plus. Tu étais toujours trop bon, trop... joli garçon,**

''Ça, c'est la jalousie qui parle, traîn -

_ Langage !

_ née.

_ ... 

_ Oups ?''

**,trop parfait. Tu nous as trahi. Et maintenant, tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites.**

Adrian jura alors que Marcus et Graham grommelait sombrement dans leurs barbes imaginaires. Les yeux humides de Harry étaient visibles au travers des yeux du masque de la honte.

Cette sale morveuse était juste chanceuse de ne pas être à portée de main.

Attendez... pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire de Potter ? C'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient jamais rencontré ? Que diable ?

**_ Prudence, _commence Harry d'un ton calme et contrôlé._ Je crois que tu devrais partir.**

**_ Oui... Ce ne sera plus très long à présent, _sourit Prudence_. Après tout... Le loup arrive. **

_**Elle part en riant.** _

Des insultes fusèrent de part et d'autres de la salle et les adultes eurent un mal fou à contrôler les effusions qui jaillissaient ça et là.

Certains adultes enfantins ou colériques n'aidaient d'ailleurs pas à la tâche.

« Pour qui se prend-elle, cette sale petite véracrasse. » chuchota sombrement Evan Rosier, assis à côté d'Augustus Rookwood.

 _ **Les pensées de Harry retourne à tout ce qu'il a entendu, sur qui pourrait être le loup et on voit les images se succéder rapidement**_. _**Le Père Auguste monte dans la tour de contrôle et rejoint le père Solomon et son meilleur homme.**_

**« Savez-vous comment on tue un tigre, père Auguste ?**

''Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

_ Je suis sûr qu'on va vite le savoir.''

**Vous attachez votre meilleure chèvre et vous attendez, _expliqua-t-il alors que l'angle change pour montrer leur point de vue qui est la place où est enchaîné Harry._**

''Les enf -

_ Langage !

_ foirés.''

Terence jeta un regard sévère à Peregrine et celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

_**Harry, lequel porte son masque de loup, lève les yeux vers la pleine lune de Sang, bien haute dans le ciel. Tous les hommes de main de Solomon sont en place, sur les toits des chaumières encerclant la place. Peter allume un feu sur la place, sans être vu. Le feu se propage rapidement en une sorte de demi arc devant Harry.** _

''Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il avait débouché le tonneau !'' s'exclama un petit Gryffondor de deuxième année.

Quand lui et ses amis demi-sang virent les regards confus des sang-purs, ils secouèrent la tête. Honnêtement, comment avaient-ils survécu aussi longtemps ? Puis ils avisèrent les sourires amusés des langues-de-plombs et songèrent que tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu pour eux si certains comprenaient l'origine de leur exaspération.

 _ **Harry se redresse en voyant le feu aussi près de lui et une musique entraînante démarre alors que les chevaliers crient au feu et se précipitent pour l'éteindre sur ordre du père Solomon**_. _**Henry se faufile derrière Harry, une capuche sur la tête pour le cacher plus aisément de la vue des hommes.**_

 **« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »** _ **chuchote-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il s'affaire à le libérer de ses chaînes, grâce à ses outils**_.

''Je dois admettre qu'il est plus courageux que je ne le pensais.'' admit Susan Bones en essayant de rompre la tension qui s'était installée entre Justin, Hannah, Cedric et Wayne... ou plutôt, entre Hannah et les trois autres garçon.

Autant elle désapprouvait le comportement récent de Hannah vis à vis de Justin ( et de beaucoup d'autres choses ), autant Hannah était sa meilleure-amie. Elle ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner !

 _ **Peter profite de la distraction pour démarrer d'autres feux. Il s'apprête à se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Henry quand il se fait attraper par l'un des hommes de main du chasseur de surnaturel**_.

''Oh non !''

 _ **S'en suit un combat intense entre les deux hommes alors que Henry parvient finalement à libérer Harry de ses chaînes**_.

La moitié des étudiants suivaient avec attention le combat alors que l'autre sifflaient en voyant Henry défaire les chaînes autour des poignets du Survivant.

Madame Bones elle, était autant fixée sur l'écran que sur Dumbledore, lequel semblait préparer un sale coup.

Elle allait le garder à l'oeil, foi de Bones.

 _ **Entre temps, Solomon se rend compte que quelqu'un est en train de libérer la prisonnière**_.

Antonin jura entre ses dents.

**« Là ! Il prend la proie ! Vite, tirez !**

''Mais – Mais... Hey ! Ce n'est pas une proie !''

**_ Attendez, ce n'est pas le loup ! Proteste le père Auguste.**

**_ Il aide un sorcier !** _riposte rageusement l'autre homme_. **Tirez ! »** _ordonne-t-il._

_L'un de ses chevaliers se met en place mais le père Auguste le pousse hors du chemin._

**« Fuyez ! »** _s'écrie-t-il à l'attention de Henry et Harry, toujours au centre de la place._

 _C'est alors qu'il est poignardé dans le dos par nul autre que le père Solomon._ **//**

Terence poussa un hoquet d'horreur, une main devant la bouche et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ses deux papa grimacèrent.

Des cris de terreurs retentirent chez les plus jeunes et plus sensibles mais d'autres restèrent de marbre.

Miles attrapa la main de Terence sous leur table et la serra doucement en guise de réconfort.

 **//** _Le corps de l'homme tombe au sol alors que, au même moment, Henry parvient finalement à libérer son ancien promis et Harry retire son masque de la honte_.

Wayne sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait les deux mâles fuir la place au ralentit.

 _De l'autre côté, Peter est finalement maîtrisé par deux hommes de mains de Solomon et ce dernier arrive en compagnie de son capitaine_.

 **« C'est lui qui a mis le feu !** _s'exclame l'un des hommes._

''Oh non.'' geignit Ernie MacMillian en fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Les autres élèves grimacèrent, sachant déjà que la suite n'allait pas être jolie à voir.

**_ Emprisonnez-le... Dans l'Éléphant.**

''Oh non !''

Ils n'étaient évidemment pas heureux d'entendre ça, car tous se souvenaient de ce qui était arrivé à Claude, le jeune frère de Roxanne quand il avait lui-même souffert du même châtiment.

**Allez, le sorcier s'est échappé ! »**

_On voit quelques villageois se précipiter aux côtés du père Auguste mais il n'y a rien à faire; il est déjà mort. D'autres s'affairent à éteindre le feu comme ils le peuvent._ **//**

Draco renifla avec dédain quand il vit la façon dont ils s'y prenaient. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais ou ça prendrait un temps fou.

Voilà la preuve que les moldus ne valaient rien face à eux, les sorciers.

 **//** _Peter est traîné de force jusqu'à l'éléphant et est enfermé dans le four géant par les deux hommes_.

 **« Venez par ici !** _leur parvient alors la voix de Solomon._ **Trouvez le sorcier ! »**

 _Henry et Harry se précipite dans une escalier étroit_.

**_ Dépêche-toi. Peter nous rejoint près des chevaux.**

_Celui-ci fait de son mieux pour s'échapper tout en criant le nom de Harry_. **//**

Lavander et Parvati se tenaient par la main, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Elles ne tenaient pas à voir Peter finir comme Claude.

Là encore, Peter était plus fort que le pauvre garçon donc peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour ce dernier.

 **//** _Harry et Henry arrivent au point de rendez-vous mais Peter n'est pas là. Harry sort son poignard pour plus de sécurité._

**« S'il ne vient pas, nous partirons ensemble. »**

_Là encore, la voix du loup résonne dans la tête de Harry alors qu'il se souvient de ses propos._

''C'est bien, Chiot, chuchota Fenrir, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Ne fais confiance à personne.''

Il ignora royalement les regards confus et intrigués de ses bêtas. Ceux-ci étaient un peu perdus; Fenrir n'appelait personne en dehors des membres de la meute ''chiot'' et certainement pas un humain. Pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient, non. Ils étaient justement incroyablement confus.

''Tu sais, murmura Ned Noir, un des bêtas, à l'oreille de Philias. Si le gosse avait grandi dans ce monde, peut-être que Alpha l'aurait adopté dans la meute.''

Il ne flancha même pas sous le regard noir de l'Alpha Greyback.

Au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

Fenrir roula des yeux.

 **//** _Henry remarque le couteau et lui adresse un regard incrédule._

**« Tu crois que le loup c'est moi ? »**

_Harry ne lui répond pas car la voix de Solomon leur parvient avec un cri (_ _ **''Le sorcier s'est échappé !''**_ _) et un étrange grognement résonne_. _Harry range le couteau dans son étui_.

 **« L'église. La bête n'ira pas dans un lieu saint,** _dit Harry en répétant les mots du capitaine_.

**_ Shh. »**

_Henry s'agenouille devant Harry -_

Quelques couinements/gloussements résonnèrent ça et là dans la vaste salle et les adultes secouèrent la tête.

 _et récupère le couteau que le petit brun vient du ranger. L'angle change et on voit les hommes de Solomon débarquer dans une étable. L'angle change à nouveau, Peter s'est servi du couteau pour leur ouvrir une nouvelle voie à travers les planches en bois qui servent de mur_.

Les deux garçons se précipitent à l'extérieur quand la voix du loup retentit alors :

**« Harry. »**

_Solomon et ses hommes sont à leur poursuite. Henry aperçoit l'un d'eux, placé sur le toit d'une chaumière et le voit tirer une flèche avec une arbalète. Il se place devant Harry pour le protéger et reçoit la flèche dans l'épaule et s'effondre._ **//**

Des hoquets retentirent alors que la salle explosait en murmures. Les élèves de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons chuchotaient entre eux avec animation tandis que les adultes montraient davantage de retenue ( la plupart en tout cas ).

**« Henry ! Henry !**

**_ Non, va-t-en je t'en conjure.**

**_ Pas question,** _réfute Harry._ **Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. »** _poursuit-il en attrapant le plus âgé et en le supportant aussi bien qu'il le peut alors qu'en fond, on peut entendre les grognements de la bête._

''Vas-y Harry !" s'écrièrent plusieurs adolescents.

Professeur Sprout esquissa un tendre sourire devant la loyauté que ces jeunes gens exprimaient les uns envers les autres. 

_Ils se précipitent vers l'église mais le père Solomon leur barre l'entrée._

**« Nous réclamons l'asile.**

**_ Vous n'êtes pas encore en territoire saint ! »** _rugit Solomon en les menaçant de son épée_.

Terence déglutit et serra inconsciemment la main de Miles. Autour d'eux, leurs camarades s'indignèrent. Ils entendirent Malfoy et ses laquais ruminer avec dédain que les moldus étaient êtres pathétiques mais Terence ne se sentait pas d'humeur à challenger Malfoy sur ses propos. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Et il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran pour s'occuper de Malfoy.

''Respire, Ter. Tout va bien.

_ Tu n'en sais rien.

_ Tout ira mieux.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, réfuta-t-il à nouveau.

_ Tu sais bien que j'ai un sixième sens.''

Cela attisa un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard et il s'adossa contre son meilleur-ami.

 **//** _Il pose la main sur la flèche qui est toujours enfoncée dans son grand pectoral. Sa prise se referme sur la flèche et il la tourne vicieusement dans la chaire, arrachant un grondement de douleur à Henry._ **//**

''Putain mais c'est un vieux vicieux en fait.'' jura MacMillian.

Justin lui adressa un regard amusé mais n'osa pas parler face au regard tempétueux de Hannah.

 **« Ceci, m'appartient. »** _déclare-t-il._

 **//** _Ceci dit, il attrape violemment Henry et projette contre l'un de ses homme, sur le domaine de l'église mais continue de barrer la route à Harry._

''Oi c'est quoi ce bor -

_ Langage !

_ … del ?!''

 **//** _Les grondements se rapprochent et Solomon est le premier à apercevoir la bête. Harry se retourne lentement pour faire face à la menace imminente._

''Je sais pas pourquoi mais à sa place, je ne tournerais pas le dos à Solomon.

_ Moi non plus. Il pourrait en profiter pour le poignarder dans le dos. Ce serait pas la première fois.'' répondit Wayne Hopkins en se référant au meurtre du père Auguste.

 _ **//**_ _Le gigantesque loup se déplace lentement entre les cadavres_. _C'est alors que le père Solomon réagit et attrape Harry par sa longue chevelure de jais, le pressant contre lui tout en menaçant le loup avec son épée d'argent_. **//**

Terence se tendit à nouveau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si nerveux et inquiet pour le petit brun.

Ça n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait personnellement, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Un coup d'oeil autour de lui, lui confirma qu'il en était de même pour ses camarades et amis, même si ceux mourraient plutôt que de confesser une telle chose.

 **//** _Le loup gronde sombrement et s'élance vers eux alors que le chasseur de créatures s'écrie :_

**« Tu le veux vivant ?! »**

_Le loup rugit furieusement et le père Solomon se débarrasse de Harry en le projetant au sol, derrière lui._ **//**

''Oi !

_ Au moins, il l'a projeté 'en lieu saint' et pas à l'extérieur de la limite.

_ … Moui. Mais bon...''

**_ Tuez-le !**

_Le loup esquive toutes les flèches et quand Solomon fait mine de l'attaquer avec son épée, la bête le mord. La contre attaque lui coûte sa main ( au chasseur ) et celle-ci atterrit dans la neige alors que le père Solomon pousse un cri déchirant_.

''C'est ça ! Bon ch – err... Bon loup !''

Fenrir ferma les yeux pendant un instant et décida qu'il serait contre productif de chercher la provenance de ce commentaire.

Nope. Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

 **//** _Le capitaine essaie de faire reculer la bête mais celle-ci se jette en avant et l'homme trébuche en arrière, toujours en sécurité sur le domaine sain. Le loup s'empare d'un bouclier qu'il balance vers l'homme posté sur le toit, armé d'une arbalète. Celui-ci reçoit le bouclier en pleine poitrine et glisse le long de la toiture_.

''Heh, je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt badass, ce loup.'' commenta une Gryffondor de troisième année.

Elle ignora les regards choqués qu'on lui adressa.

Quoi ? Elle avait le droit de donner son avis, quand même, non ? Tout le monde n'avait fait que ça depuis le début de la projection.

Elle aussi elle pouvait parler si elle voulait.

''Huh, je n'avais pas remarqué que d'autres villageois avaient rappliqué entre temps.'' commenta un Poufsouffle quand on voit Roxanne et quelques autres en arrière-plan.

 **« Harry. »** _grogne le loup._

 _Le susnommé laisse échapper un souffle et s'approche lentement, sans jamais dépasser la protection du lieu sacré_.

 **_ Sors de cette enceinte ou je détruis ce village. Pars avec moi avant le lever du soleil. Prend ta décision** _, gronde-t-il._

 **_ D'accord... d'accord. Si vous promettez de ne pas détruire le village** _, dit-il lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du loup._

''Oh non.''

 **_ Non !** _Tente de s'interposer Henry, mais il est retenu par le capitaine._

 **_ Et que vous ne revenez jamais ici,** _termine Harry._

**_ Non !**

_Cette fois-ci, c'est Roxanne qui s'interpose et se place devant Harry, un peu comme ce dernier l'avait fait quand le loup les avait coincé après la célébration_.

''Mouais... on dirait bien qu'elle essaie de se racheter.

_ Au moins elle est essaie. Et elle est bien la seule, avec Henry.''

Oui, Susan n'avait pas tort. Elle et Henry étaient les seuls à essayer de faire quelque chose. Avec Peter bien entendu, mais puisque ce dernier était enfermé dans l'Éléphant...

**_ Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier pour nous.**

**_ Moi non plus,** _intervient Rose en passant devant Harry et Roxanne._

 _Quelques autres se joignent à elles afin de protéger Harry_.

 _Le soleil est sur le point de se lever et le loup perd patience. Il tente d'atteindre Harry mais quand il pose la patte sur le seuil de l'entrée de l'église, un bruit retentit et on voit que le loup s'est brûlé la patte._ **//**

Terence et Miles échangèrent un regard surpris. Oh, ça marchait vraiment. En tout cas, c'était le cas dans l'autre monde.

 **« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »** _gronde-t-il avant de battre en retraite_.

_Finalement libres, Rose et Roxanne enlacent Harry alors que Prudence reste en retrait._

''Tu m'étonne qu'elle s'approche pas trop après ce qu'elle lui a balancé à la figure, cette petite traîtresse.'' persifla un Serpentard de sixième année.

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard surpris; ce serpentard en question était habituellement calme et introverti.

_**//** Mais le père Solomon n'est pas en reste et, se relevant, il agrippe Harry par ses cheveux et le projette violemment contre le mur de l'église._

**« Le maudit sorcier doit brûler ! »** _s'exclame-t-il hystérique._

 _La tête de Harry heurte violemment une pierre et il s'effondre, inconscient_.

''OI !

_ Non mais ça va pas !?''

Un remous d'indignation secoua les rangs et la projection fut stoppée le temps que tout le monde se calme. Les élèves s'indignaient tandis que les adultes s'inquiétaient. Après tout, cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'époque de la Chasse aux Sorcières.

Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre et ne voulaient pas voir un enfant mourir dans les flammes.

 **//** _Ayant vu cela, le capitaine se relève et profite de l'inattention du chasseur pour le projeter au sol, d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, renversant ainsi la situation._

 **« Pendant la pleine Lune de Sang,** _commence-t-il d'un ton dur,_ **un homme mordu est un homme damné,** _récite-t-il, la pointe de son épée contre la jugulaire du père Solomon_.

 **_ Mes enfants...** _chuchote le concerné,_ **deviendront orphelins**.

''Fallait y penser avant.'' siffla un élève de Serdaigle sans merci.

Il faut dire, ce très cher 'père Solomon' ne s'était pas vraiment fait des amis parmi les spectateurs. Et même si on pouvait les prendre par les sentiments avec le thème des enfants orphelins, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un homme était bien plus un monstre que les créatures qu'il chassait et abattait.

 **//** _L'homme à la peau mâte ne cille même pas._

**_ Et bien, mon frère lui aussi avait des enfants.**

''Oh !''

 **_ Je ne voulais que votre bien,** _dit le père Solomon._ **Vous protéger du monde obscur.**

''Je ne pense pas que ça convainc son homme de main de lui laisser la vie sauve, marmonna Nigel Wolpert.

_ Mouais. Il est foutu.'' répondit Seamus Finnigan.

 **//** _Comme pour lui prouver raison, le capitaine choisit cet instant pour enfoncer son épée dans le coeur de l'autre homme_.

Fort heureusement pour les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles, ils ne virent pas vraiment l'action en question puisque la scène en question se produisit du point de vue du père Solomon.

_Le capitaine regarde autour de lui puis déclare d'un ton ferme :_

**« À la pleine lune de sang, un homme mordu est un homme damné. »**

_Sur ce, il s'éclipse alors que Roxanne et ses amies se précipitent sur Harry lequel murmure le nom de Peter même dans son état d'inconscience._ //

''Pauvre Henry.

_ Mouais, je pense que le capitaine il voulait juste venger la mort de son frère quand même.

_ Et à raison !''

 **//** _La scène fane. Une autre apparaît. Harry se réveille lentement et sursaute quand il sent une présence près de lui. Il s'agit de Mère-Grand, laquelle l'observe sans cligner des yeux._ **//**

''Okay, chuchota Terence. C'est légèrement flippant.''

Miles pouffa de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et crush puis secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran géant.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air désorienté du garçon. Har – Pott, Harry, se frottait les tempes, sans avoir l'air de bien comprendre où il était ou ce qui s'était produit. Le froncement de sourcils de Miles s'accentua quand il vit le petit brun se focaliser sur les grands yeux de la grand-mère.

''Attention, ça vient !'' s'exclamèrent plusieurs sang-mêlés et nés-moldus.

Ils étaient certains que ça allait venir. C'était un incontournable. Alors, même s'il s'agissait d'un autre monde, Harry était tout de même le 'petit chaperon rouge' de cet autre monde. Ça allait forcément arriver.

Les sang-purs ( tout du moins les sang-purs ignorants du monde non magique et de ses contes et légendes ) clignèrent des yeux d'un air confus.

 **« Grand-mère...** _commence Harry_ **. Que tu as de grands yeux.**

Justin afficha un léger sourire en entendant cela mais il restait inquiet. Son sourire s'effaça un peu; il existait de nombreuses versions du conte et certaines étaient particulièrement gore.

**_ C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.**

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Terence alors que l'attention de Harry se portait sur les oreilles de la vieille femme.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment !

Miles posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement. 

''Respire, Ter.''

Le susnommé obéit docilement et prit une bonne bouffée d'air.

**_ Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles.**

**_ C'est pour mieux t'écouter, mon enfant,** _répond la femme._

Les plus craintifs poussèrent un cri quand la voix de la grand-mère fusionna avec celle du loup. C'était un peu, rien qu'un peu effrayant. Surtout, peut-être, pour les plus jeunes.

**_ Mais comme tu as de grandes dents.**

**_ C'est pour mieux te dévorer, mon enfant. »** _déclara Mère-Grand en se penchant sur Harry._

De nouveaux cris retentirent mais fort heureusement, Harry se réveilla de son cauchemar au même moment à l'écran et nombreux poussèrent un soupir soulagé quand ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait là simplement d'un rêve.

 **//** _Harry arbore une petite entaille sur la tempe, dû à la violence du père Solomon et, à ses côtés, Roxanne est endormie sur le lit. Il descend du lit._

**« Harry ? Que fais-tu hors du lit ? J'étais tellement inquiète. »**

_Il s'agit de Suzette, laquelle tend au feu. Harry utilise l'échelle en bois pour descendre. Sa mère lui caresse le visage puis s'éloigne à nouveau._

**_ Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux,** _dit-elle en regardant son fils attraper sa cape et son panier d'osier._

Justin et ses amis nés-moldus échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient à peu près ce qui allait se passer. Dans les grandes lignes tout du moins.

Il ne dirait rien cependant; il n'avait pas besoin que Hannah le houspille à nouveau. Lui et Wayne échangèrent un sourire complice.

 **Où est-ce que tu vas ?** _S'enquit-elle quand Harry ouvre la porte, sa cape sur le dos et ayant rabattu sa capuche sur le crâne_.

 **_ Voir Grand-mère** _ **,**_ _répond Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui._ **Je sens qu'elle est en danger.**

 _On voit Harry de dos, marcher dans le sentier du village. Un gros plan sur l'Éléphant montre que l'ouverture a été forcée et que Peter s'est échappé_. **//**

''C'est lui le loup, c'en est certain ! fit soudain Hannah Abbott. Il faut avoir beaucoup de force forcer la porte.''

Elle adressa un coup d'oeil furtif à Cedric et son sourire devint presque aveuglant quand le préfet de Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire crispé.

Elle adressa alors un sourire hautain à Justin lequel... l'ignora royalement. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Wayne, qui la massacra du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux, effrayée.

 **//** _On entend des voix masculines parler alors que Harry s'agenouille sur le seuil du domaine de l'église et récupère quelque chose dans la neige._ **//**

Le regard de Fenrir s'étrécit et il prit un air pensif alors que, autour de lui, les murmures et théories chuchotées allaient bon train.

Quand il se rappela d'un détail et comprit ( ou plutôt supposa avoir deviné ) ce que Harry avait pris, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

''Bon chiot.'' murmura-t-il, s'attirant des regards curieux de ses bêtas qui l'avaient entendu.

Fenrir désigna l'écran du menton. S'ils n'avaient pas compris, ils le feraient bientôt.

''Woah, j'adore le contraste.'' susurra Lavender, face la couleur de la cape de Harry contre la neige; comme une tâche de sang sur une couleur aussi pure que le blanc.

Ça annonçait de la violence, pas vrai ?

 **//** _Les hommes du village s'apprêtent une fois de plus à partir à la recherche de la bête. Henry leur ordonne d'attendre puis se dirige vers Harry._

**« Nous allons trouver le loup avant que la tempête ne couvre ses traces. Il sera humain et nous pourrons enfin... le tuer. Et il y a...**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Peter n'était toujours pas là. Je dois faire ce qu'il faut. »**

Wayne grimaça quand il vit le rictus qu'arborait Hannah. Même Susan glissa sur un mètre pour s'éloigner de son amie, comme si elle pouvait sentir le danger imminent. Elle ignorait qui craquerait en premier. Wayne ou Cedric ?

_Harry le regarde quelques instants en silence puis dit :_

**« Sois prudent. »**

… _et l'embrasse sur la joue._

''Haarryy !'' gémirent plusieurs élèves.

Tous ceux qui étaient confus face à leur désespoir et exaspération furent éclairés par deux autres élèves.

''Tu es trop pur et innocent !

_ Il ne faut pas embrasser un prétendant rejeté; il va croire que tu as changé d'avis !''

Oh c'était donc ça.

Charles et Gabriel Higgs secouèrent la tête et s'esclaffèrent en silence. Surtout quand ils remarquèrent que leur fils, Terence, faisait parti des personnes ayant réagi à ce baiser sur la joue.

* * *

 _Plan aérien sur les montagnes enneigées_. _Harry est vu se faufilant parmi les arbres et vérifiant à plusieurs reprises les alentours, se sentant observé. Tout à coup, la voix de Peter résonne :_

**« Harry ! »**

_Et on le voit se hâter vers le susnommé._ **//**

''Oh non.'' chuchotèrent ceux qui, comme Hannah, pensaient que Peter était le loup.

**« Dieu merci tu vas bien. »**

_Mais Harry recule, les yeux rivés sur la main droite de Peter. Celle-ci est légèrement calcinée. Comme la patte du loup_.

 **« Où étais-tu ? »** _s'enquit-il, suspicieux._

**_ J'étais pris dans la cage éléphant toute la nuit, mais j'ai finalement réussi à en sortir.**

_La musique prend un tournant inquiétant._

Même en se souvenant de cet élément, ceux qui pensaient Peter coupable ne courbèrent pas l'échine ; Pour eux, c'était lui le loup.

Il n'y avait, après tout, pas d'autre explication.

 **_ Ne t'approche pas de moi,** _fait Harry en reculant, à mesure que Peter avance vers lui._

**_ Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

''À ton avis ?''

**Tu ne me crois pas ?**

_Pour toute réponse, Harry brandit son couteau, d'un air menaçant._

**_ Fais attention.**

_Peter se focalise quelques instants sur le couteau puis reporte son attention sur le petit brun et on voit ses yeux marrons._

''Uh-oh.''

**_ Tu ne feras pas ça.**

Les bêtas de la meute Greyback grimacèrent.

''Mauvaise idée, commenta simplement Fenrir. S'il y avait la moindre chance que le chiot baisse son arme, maintenant, c'est mort.''

Il refusa de s'expliquer davantage face aux regards curieux qu'on lui adressa.

Le Chiot avait de bons instincts et c'était ces instincts qui le pousseraient à éliminer/éloigner la menace qui pesait sur lui si l'autre mâle faisait un pas dans sa direction.

**_ S'il te plaît, Peter.**

_Mais Peter s'approche et Harry le poignarde dans le flanc._ **//**

Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent et Fenrir renifla.

''À quoi vous vous attendiez ? Le chiot s'est senti menacé et il a réagi d'instinct. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

_ En plus, renchérit Philias, il n'a pas visé un point vital.

Et il avait raison.

 **//** _Incrédule, Peter s'effondre à genoux et Harry, effrayé, s'éloigne rapidement le long du sentier. Quand il se retourne à nouveau, il hoquette et reprend sa route en toute hâte. Peter n'est plus là._ **//**

''C'est quoi ce bordel ? Chuchota Dean. On est bien d'accord que Peter n'est pas le loup ?''

Les plus proches Gryffondors hochèrent la tête avec précipitation.

_ Alors comment diable a-t-il pu disparaître ainsi alors même qu'il était à genoux ? Sans même laisser aucune trace ?

On ne lui offrit guère de réponse.

 **//** _Harry est pris de court et il se précipite vers la maison de Mère-Grand. On le voit se faufiler entre les arbres, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui_. **//**

''Je les trouve toujours aussi glauques ces arbres.'' commenta Lisa Turpin.

 **//** _Harry arrive dans la maison de sa grand-mère et utilise les verrous pour fermer derrière lui._

''… Mauvais pressentiment.''

 **« Grand-mère, est-ce que tu vas bien ?** _S'enquiert Harry en approchant lentement le centre de la pièce._

_On voit alors que les rideaux du lit à baldaquins ont été tirés autour du lit, comme pour un besoin d'intimité et on distingue une forme humaine derrière._

Justin déglutit lentement. Le loup était déjà là. Et la grand-mère était probablement déjà morte. Lui et Wayne échangèrent un regard sinistre. Ça n'allait pas bien terminer, cette histoire... si ?

Mais la principale question restait : qui était le loup ?

_**_ Je vais bien,** lui parvient la voix de sa grand-mère. **Je me réveille à peine. Il y a de la soupe pour toi, si tu as faim.**_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Puis elle hoqueta, se rappelant finalement le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Le loup était déjà là. Et il avait pris la place de la grand-mère. Mais la grand-mère était-elle morte ou l'avait-il simplement enfermé ?

À ses côtés, Padma affichait la même expression nerveuse.

 _Harry porte la main à sa tempe pour frotter l'endroit de sa blessure_. _On entend la vieille femme tousser alors que Harry attrape un bol et se sert dans le chaudron_.

**_ Je crois... Je crois que le loup n'est pas très loin.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on est en sécurité ici.**

''Ew, c'est quoi ce truc ? Interrogea Fred avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Il faut dire, la 'soupe' ne ressemblait à aucune soupe qu'ils aient jamais vu.

_ Euh... une sorte de ragoût ? Suggéra Seamus, l'air pas convaincu pour une noise.

_ Nah, on dirait pas. C'est répugnant.''

**Mange. Souviens-toi : 'Les peines s'amoindrissent**

**_ Avec le pain,** _termine Harry en s'installant sur une chaise._

**_ Exactement. Mange bien mon enfant. »**

_Harry porte la cuillère à ses lèvres mais recrache presque aussitôt le contenu et son teint prend un air malade._ **//**

Ceux qui connaissaient la version la plus gore du conte, celle-ci racontée par les conteurs-, perdirent eux aussi toutes leurs couleurs et quelques uns semblèrent même sur le point d'être malade.

''Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' s'enquit Terence en regardant Lily Moon, une sang-mêlée de Serpentard, d'un an de moins qu'eux.

Quelques uns portèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille mais celle-ci était blanche, la main portée devant ses lèvres.

''C'est... j'ai entendu une version très gore du conte, un jour et... urgh. J'espère que j'ai tord.''

**« Grand-mère, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

''Tu ne veux pas savoir.'' murmurèrent tous ceux qui avaient eu le plaisir d'entendre la version trash du conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Fenrir fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour former quelques théories à ce sujet et il avait des morceaux de souvenirs concernant le 'conte' en question.

Si c'était le cas, il sympathisait avec le Chiot.

 **//** _Au travers du rideau, on aperçoit un mouvement, comme si Mère-Grand vient de retirer le calot qui couvre ses cheveux. Puis le rideau s'ouvre et -_ **//**

Des cris incrédules retentirent quand, au lieu de voir la grand-mère, ils bombèrent sur Césaire, le père de Harry.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

**« Papa mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? … Où est Grand-mère ?**

Fenrir pouvait le voir dans les yeux du petit; Harry savait déjà, mais il ne réalisait pas encore, il était dans le déni.

Mais il savait.

 **_ … Je n'avais pas le choix,** _répond lentement le père en faisant le tour de la pièce pour s'arrêter en face de Harry._ **Elle a finalement compris**

''Quoi ?!''

**... que c'était moi.**

_**//** Sur ce, il dévoile sa main droite, qui est un peu calcinée._

''Okay : ''Quoi ?!'' s'exclama Sally-Anne Perks.

De toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient pu suspecté jusque-là, Césaire, le père de Harry, n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Il était juste... insoupçonnable.

''Oh non... Fuis, Harry !'' s'écria un seconde année de Poufsouffle, quand il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire.

_ D'une certaine façon, je doute que ça soit aussi simple.'' résonna calmement son aîné avec un regard calculateur.

Hannah Abbott était sur le cul. Ça n'était pas possible, c'était incompréhensible. Tout était là ! Peter était le coupable parfait ! Ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine quand elle avisa les rictus amusés qu'on lui adressa; elle n'avait, après tout, pas pris la peine de parler doucement quand elle avait assuré que Peter était la Bête sanguinaire qui terrorisait le village.

 **//** _Harry est sans voix._

**« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?**

**_ Assied-toi,** _ordonne-t-il calmement et, quand Harry n'obéit pas immédiatement, il grogne d'une voix quasi animale,_ **Assied-toi, j'ai dit ! »**

''Oi, faut pas s'emporter non plus !

_ Regarde qui vient de dire ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_ … À ton avis ?''

 **//** _Harry obtempère et retourne s'asseoir._

 **« Oh Harry... On m'a beaucoup trop manqué de respect** ( _le regard de Harry dérive vers son panier d'osier )_. **Je me suis contenté de bien moins que ce que je méritais alors... j'ai décidé de partir à la ville, là où le gibier abonde. »**

 _On voit alors un souvenir de Césaire sous sa forme de loup, attaquer des résidents de la ville en question._ **//**

''Le... gibier ? Fit lentement Nigel.

_ Sympa.

_ Ben, c'est un carnivore. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il considère les hommes comme du gibier.'' remarqua Zakir Akram, en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Fenrir approuva en silence. Bien que lui et sa meute tuent rarement des hommes, ils considéraient généralement les humains comme du gibier puisque la plupart les traitaient comme des monstres ou des demi-races indignes d'intérêt même s'ils étaient obligés de montrer un minimum de respect à la meute Greyback puisque celle-ci était très influente dans le monde magique.

 **« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avant ?** _L'interroge Harry, confus._

**_ Parce que je vous aimais, toi et Lucy. Et je voulais vous emmener avec moi.**

**_ Mais il t'a fallu attendre la pleine lune de sang,** _comprend soudain Harry._

''Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je suis sûr que ça va être expliquer, Gabe.''

 **_ Oui. Par simple droit d'aînesse, je devais léguer mon maléfice à ma fille aînée** ( _on voit Lucy sourire en dépliant une lettre, sur son lit_ ) **alors je lui ai écris une lettre** ( _''Retrouve-moi près de la grande ce soir, Henry.'' / Lucy se tient près d'une meule de foin._ ). **Et quand j'ai essayé de lui parler...** ( _''Henry ne viendra pas, Lucy.'' / Lucy est pétrifiée_ ). **Elle ne me comprenait pas. Toute progéniture issue de mon sang de loup aurait dû être en mesure de me comprendre alors...**

''Mais... Harry a été adopté pourtant il a été capable de comprendre le loup.

_ Peut-être que c'est à cause de sa magie ?

_ … Non. Je crois pas.

_ Qui sait ?''

 **Tout s'est éclairé dans ma tête. Lucy n'était pas ma fille, ta mère m'avait menti, mais ça, tu le savais déjà,** _devine-t-il face au regard embué de Harry._

''Voilà pourquoi elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire promettre de garder le secret.

_ Sois honnête avec moi, Vlad. Tu penses que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? Cézaire ne veut pas tuer Harry. Il veut l'emmener avec lui.

_ … Humph.''

 **Après toutes ces années à être si malin et prudent, j'ai perdu le contrôle** ( _Le loup se jette sur Lucy_ ). **J'ai de la peine pour Lucy.**

''C'est bien beau d'avoir de la peine.'' maugréa Ginny avec un reniflement méprisant.

Elle détestait les loups-garous et toutes ces sous-espèces. Ça n'était pas de la faute de sa parents, ils avaient essayé du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, mais l'influence de Tom était plus forte que leur bonne éducation. Tom avait eu plus d'une entière année pour l'influencer, avant sa destruction ( les jumeaux avaient subtilisé son journal et l'avaient donné à un langue-de-plomb qu'ils avaient croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse au début des vacances suivant la première année de Ginny ).

L'affaire avait fait du bruit au DMLE et MOM mais quand on avait essayé de suggérer que Ginny voit un médicomage de l'esprit, Dumbledore avait interféré et avait assuré à Arthur et Molly que leur fille n'avait pas besoin de cela et qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien. Au final, le choix était revenu aux parents Weasley qui, après une discussion avec leur fille, avaient décidé qu'elle pourrait se passer d'un psychologue et que si elle avait besoin de parler, elle pourrait venir à eux.

Ah... Leur perte.

Ils ignoraient que l'influence de Riddle avait été bien plus importante que Dumbledore ne le pensait. Ils ignoraient tous les de graves damages par Riddle dans l'esprit de leur [précieuse] unique fille.

 **_ Et tu t'es vengé de maman,** _comprend Harry, le regard dans le vague_ ( _Le loup griffe le visage de Suzette_ ).

 **_ Et de son amant,** _renchérit Césaire_ ( _Le loup se jette sur Adrien Lazar et prend bien son temps pour tuer l'homme alors que Henry tremble de peur derrière un tas de crânes._ )

''Ew...'' geignit Parvati en faisant la grimace.

 **Henry a senti l'odeur du loup, cette nuit-là** ( _Cézaire s'appuie contre la grille menant à la forge alors que Henry et la mère de Cézaire discutent_ ) **et à nouveau, dans la forge. Il croyait que l'odeur venait de ta grand-mère.**

''Ça... Ça a du sens, dit comme ça.'' accepta Matthias Duvec alors que son amie Enrique Louisac hochait la tête, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

Il était vrai que maintenant que l'homme leur donnait tous ces morceaux d'informations, ils se rendaient compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses pièces manquantes à leur précédent puzzle.

 **Elle a vécu avec cette odeur toute sa vie** ( _Mère-Grand s'arrête et pivote vers Cézaire, qu'on voit de dos, devant la caméra, avant de partir précipitamment_ ).

''Oh, c'était donc lui qu'elle regardait ! Je pensais qu'elle regardait Henry !'' s'exclama un petit Gryffondor de première année.

Sa meilleure-amie lui adressa un sourire amusé mais son regard disait qu'elle avait pensé la même chose.

 **Mon père aussi était un loup-garou,** _continue-t-il alors qu'on voit la grand-mère ouvrir son coffre et en sortir une chemise pour la sentir._ **L'odeur était imprégnée dans ses habits.** ( _La réalisation flashe peu à peu dans les yeux de la vieille femme alors que Cézaire apparaît dans son dos_ ).

''Non !''

 **Ma mère n'a jamais su ce que c'était** ( Elle s'effondre avec un cri étranglé ). **Elle est morte sans le savoir. Je l'aimais. Je les aimais toutes les deux, elle et Lucy. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal.**

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent; le parricide ( ainsi que matricide, infanticide & fratricide/sororicide etc... ) était un grave crime, puni très sévèrement dans le monde sorcier. C'était bien plus grave qu'un cas de uxoricide.

La plupart n'avait pas encore réalisé en voyant Césaire tuer Lucy, peut-être justement parce qu'il était dans sa forme animale, mais le voir tuer sa propre mère de sang-froid... c'était autre chose.

Cela prouvait aussi qu'il pourrait effectivement en venir à tuer Harry si la colère prenait à nouveau le dessus.

 _ **Ensuite, il a fallu me débarrasser de son corps.**_ (1)

 **//** _Un air horrifié peint le visage de Harry alors qu'il jette un regard vers le bol de soupe, posé sur la table_.

''Attendez, quoi ?!''

Lily Moon abandonna toute prestance et gémit tout en frappant sa tête contre la surface lisse de la table.

''Quoi ?'' répéta un Serpentard à proximité.

Lily leva les yeux et lui adressa un regard plat.

''Dans la version soft du conte, le loup séquestre la grand-mère dans une armoire ou dans une autre pièce, je ne sais plus. Mais dans la version gore – celle que les parents ne lisent pas à leurs enfants, pour une raison plus qu'évidente-, le loup tue la grand-mère et la fait manger au Chaperon rouge sans que ce dernier ne le sache. C'est probablement pour ça que Harry a recraché et avait l'air malade. C'était pas... de la viande normale.''

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour procéder l'information et, quand ce fut fait, ils arboraient tous un air malade.

''Tu n'es pas sérieuse !'' gémit Lucian Bole en se tenant le ventre, l'air malade.

La grimace dégoûtée de Moon fut une réponse suffisante.

À la table des Serdaigle, Marietta Edgecombe fut malade – au grand dégoût de ses camarades-, et Cho Chang grimaça alors qu'elle faisait disparaître les preuves.

**« Harry, accompagne-moi; c'est le dernier jour de la Pleine Lune de Sang. Une seule morsure et tu seras comme moi.**

**_ Je peux pas faire ce que tu fais,** _répond calmement le susnommé._ **Je refuse.**

''D'une certaine façon, je doute qu'il accepte cette réponse...'' marmonna Seamus Finnigan.

**_ Bien sûr que oui, Harry.**

''Encore et toujours. Personne ne prend en compte l'avis de Harry ou l'ignore royalement.''

 **C'est mon sang qui coule depuis toujours dans tes veines**.

''Quoi ? C'est impossible -''

Antonin Dolohov fronça les sourcils. Ça n'était pas impossible, en tout cas, pas dans leur monde mais rien n'indiquait que cet homme était un sorcier.

_**_ Vous m'avez adopté,** rétorque Harry avec un froncement de sourcil._

_**_ Oui. Par le sang**. _

Un remous agita les rangs. L'adoption du sang était un rituel exclusivement magique. Il n'existait guère une telle chose dans le monde moldu. Alors... est-ce que cet homme était un sorcier ? Est-ce que par hasard, les loup-garous pouvaient adopter par le sang, quand ils n'étaient pas également des sorciers ? Ou était-ce différent parce que c'était un autre monde ?

Ils avaient manifestement oublié une possibilité.

 **//** _Harry est clairement confus et Césaire s'explique._

 ** _« Tu ne le sais sans doute pas et les gens ont probablement oublié depuis le temps mais autrefois, il y a bien deux siècles, Daggerhorn était un village majoritairement sorcier_ **( _Harry émet un bruit confus._ ).

Les élèves eux, quels qu'ils soient, clignèrent des yeux à l'unisson alors que ceux d'Antonin s'étrécissaient et qu'il prenait un air pensif. Cet homme ne devait pas nécessairement être un sorcier ou une créature magique pour entreprendre un rituel telle qu'une adoption de sang. En tout cas, pas dans leur monde à eux. Tant qu'il possédait un peu de magie, il lui était possible de réaliser des rituels.

''Vraiment ?

_ Un village sorcier ?

_ Majoritairement..''

_**Les habitants venaient voir le ou les sorciers du village afin de leur demander de l'aide. Puis il y a eu des accidents de nature magique et ils ont commencé à craindre leurs pouvoirs et à les chasser.** _

Un sentiment de malaise se répandit dans la salle, face au ton sinistre qu'avait pris le père de Harry. Eux aussi se souvenaient sans mal de la 'Chasse aux sorcières' et du Procès des Sorcières de Salem. C'était une part importante de leur histoire après tout. C'était la principale raison derrière la création du Statut du Secret.

Ils ne voulaient pas l'histoire se répéter, aussi, ils avaient dû apprendre à se cacher et bientôt, les gens avaient fini par croire que toutes ces histoires de sorcières n'étaient que des légendes.

_**Quand la chasse aux sorcières a commencé, la plupart des êtres magiques peuplant Daggerhorn ont pris la fuite. Mes ancêtres sont restés, bien évidemment mais ils ont renoncé à utiliser la magie autant qu'avant. Peut-être qu'un Être supérieur a décidé de se venger ? Notre lignée a peu à peu perdu ses pouvoirs. Ma mère a grandi en pensant que toutes ces histoires que lui racontaient mon grand-père étaient des balivernes mais moi j'y ai toujours cru et j'ai toujours possédé... quelque chose de plus que mes parents** (3)._

L'audience était captivée par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du père adoptif de Harry. Ça... expliquait comment il avait pu adopter Harry par le sang et ça expliquait pourquoi Harry lui ressemblait physiquement.

Il était difficile de penser que Daggerhorn avait un jour été un village majoritairement sorcier mais eux-même avait des archives de certains villages magiques qui ne l'étaient dorénavant plus.

_**Étant enfant, Harry. Tu te souviens ? Tu faisais pousser les fleurs juste en les effleurant.** _

Neville avait les yeux écarquillé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La magie de Harry était très orientée vers la nature. Il n'avait probablement même pas besoin de baguette ( en tout cas pour ce qu'il savait faire ).

_**Quand tu as trébuché et manqué de tomber dans un ravin de plusieurs mètres, quand tu avais sept ans, tu t'es retrouvé à lévité en vol stationnaire. Heureusement que personne d'autre n'était là**. _

Dans la salle on chuchotait avec excitation. C'était là un puissant cas de magie accidentelle. Amelia haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise d'entendre parler d'un tel cas. Ça n'était pas inédit, non, mais c'était rare. Surtout pour un sorcier britannique ( à cause des mariages dans la famille mais il est vrai que James Potter s'était marié à une née-moldue, aussi les déformations ou manque de magie dû à l'inceste étaient probablement moindre dans le cas du jeune Potter ).

 _ **À sa mort, mon grand-père a légué tous ses livres de magie à sa descendance et ma mère les a gardé caché pendant toutes ces années. Elle ne s'en est jamais servie, pas qu'elle aurait pu, bien sûr. Je ne m'en suis servi qu'une seule fois, pour t'adopter**_. »

 _Harry est subjugué, mais Césaire n'en a pas fini_.

**_ C'est un cadeau précieux. C'est un cadeau que mon père m'a donné et que je vais te donner à mon tour. Je suis plus fort qu'il ne l'était et toi tu seras encore plus fort que moi. Prends ceci, nous deviendrons... invincibles.**

_Harry esquisse un rictus amusé._ **//**

''Il n'est quand même pas en train de considérer l'offre !'' S'indigna Hannah Abott.

Justin Finch-Fletchley et Wayne Hopkins décidèrent de partir du principe que la réponse était probablement à l'opposé de la suggestion de Hannah et ils se mirent d'accord; Harry était probablement un brin dégoûté.

À la table de Serpentard, quelques étudiants de Durmstrang froncèrent les sourcils, l'air pensifs, tout en avisant le sourire de Harry.

« Il n'est pas content ?

_ Quoi ? Fit Mini Malfoy.

_ Potter. Il n'est pas content. Il va rejeter l'offre. »

 **//** _Harry relève alors la tête pour faire face à son père, ce même sourire malicieux toujours scotché sur ses lèvres :_

**« Il y a certainement un dieu quelque part puisque tu es le diable.**

''Bien dit, Harry !''

 **_ Et tu es le fils du Diable,** _rétorque Césaire en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, avec un regard de prédateur._

''Oi, ne le touche pas !''

Cedric n'osa pas dire à Helen qu'il s'agissait d'un écran et que les événements dévoilés s'étaient déjà produits. La connaissant, elle lui renverrait probablement l'un de ses fameux regards assassins, qui faisaient d'elle l'une des filles les plus craintes parmi les Poufsouffles.

 **//** _À ce moment-là, une hache vint se planter dans la porte. C'est Peter, qui est venu, armé, pour sauver Harry et affronter le loup. Il ne met pas long feu à forcer la porte._

''Peter !

_ Vas-y, Peter !''

Les adultes ne prirent pas la peine de calmer les adolescents; ceux-ci se calmèrent tous seuls, ne désirant rien manquer du 'spectacle'.

 **//** _Les deux mâles déjà présents se redressent brusquement et se font face à Peter, Harry avec soulagement, et Césaire, avec méfiance_.

 **« T'es pas si terrifiant quand le soleil se lève !** _S'écrie le jeune homme en attaquant le loup-garou avec sa hache._

 **_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »** _rétorque Césaire en bloquant aisément l'attaque._

La tension était à son comble dans la salle alors qu'ils regardaient les deux hommes se battre. Cormac McLaggen fit l'erreur de moquer Harry pour se tenir là sans se battre et fut rabroué par de nombreuses personnes; le petit brun avait peut-être fait preuve d'incroyables cas de magie accidentelle étant enfant, mais on n'avait jusque ici vu aucune démonstration de magie et il était évident que le Survivant n'était pas de taille à charger physiquement le loup.

Les loups-garous présents dans l'assemblée grondèrent en silence; la tension était électrique et le combat montré réveillait lentement leurs loups intérieurs, si bien qu'ils grattaient présentement à la surface pour qu'on les laisse jouer à l'air libre.

 **//** _Césaire utilise sa force surnaturelle pour projeter Peter sur plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme traverse une vitre et perd sa prise sur son arme qui atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Visiblement sonné, Peter ne se redresse pas tout de suite. Césaire s'approche alors de sa proie, un sourire sauvage aux lèvres, ses yeux ambrés vibrant d'excitation. Il s'apprête visiblement à en finir quand la voix de Harry leur parvient alors._

 **« Papa ?** ( _on voit Harry, qui a rabattu la capuche de sa cape rouge sur son crâne et tient sagement son panier en osier_ ) **. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.** »

Antonin se redressa sur son siège. Ses élans protecteurs, profondément enfouis, lui disaient de prier pour que le plan du garçon fonctionne sans accroche. Si le plan déraillait, qui sait ce qui se produirait ?

Seules deux ou trois personnes semblaient avoir deviné ce qui se trouvait dans le panier de Harry, aussi tout le monde était vraiment inquiet.

''C'est quoi son plan, à ton avis ?

_ Pas la moindre idée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dangereux.

_ Peut-être qu'il va partir avec lui ?

_ Mais non sombre crétin ! Harry avait mis quelque chose dans son panier. Mais j'ignore ce dont il s'agit...''

 **//** _Les yeux de Césaire reprennent leur couleur d'origine et il s'approche de Harry à pas de loup alors que Peter est toujours à terre derrière lui._ **//**

Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown n'osèrent pas détourner les yeux de l'écran magique. Elles avaient peur de louper quelque chose si elles clignaient même des yeux. Les deux jeunes filles de Gryffondors articulaient des prières sans les dire à voix hautes, tout en se tenant par la main avec angoisse.

À l'opposé de la table des lions, Terence expirait lentement, aidé par Miles qui traçait des cercles irréguliers dans son dos avec son index et son majeur. Terence était prône aux attaques de panique et il fallait un rien pour déclencher une crise alors mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

 **//** _Quand il s'arrête finalement face à Harry et s'apprête à regarder ce qui se trouve dans le panier, la hache vient se planter dans son dos._ **//**

Des cris de surprises retentirent et Antonin lui-même devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme – Peter-, se reprenne à temps. Il avait pris un sérieux coup après tout.

''Donc Peter... prend la place du chasseur dans la version du conte.'' devina Justin.

Wayne hocha la tête avec approbation puis reporta son attention sur l'écran magique. Il ne tenait pas à en louper une miette.

 **//** _Choqué, Harry dévoile alors ce qui se trouvait dans son panier : la main coupée du père Solomon._ **//**

''Oh. Mon. Dieu.

_ Ew ! C'est dégoûtant !''

C'était peut-être dégoûtant, songea Antonin, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais c'était une arme de choix contre le loup-garou.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas dit plus tôt que l'argent était fatal pour les loup-garous ? Et les les ongles du père Solomon était en argent.

 **//** _Harry attrape la main et la plonge dans le cœur de Césaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, choqué par son propre geste._ **//**

''Bon travail, chiot. C'était la chose à faire.'' dit doucement Fenrir.

Autant il détestait entendre parler de la mort d'un loup-garou et voir un meurtre était pire, autant il était clair que le loup était dérangé s'il passait son temps libre à tuer des innocents. D'ailleurs, se révéler en tant que loup-garou aurait pu donner lieu à une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières ( ils avaient bien cru pendant un moment qu'ils allaient faire exécuter le gosse pour sorcellerie ).

Parvati couina.

Autant elle n'approuvait pas d'un meurtre, mais autant il était clair que c'était de la légitime défense t ça n'était pas comme si le loup-garou aurait miraculeusement cessé de tuer après ça. Harry et Peter étaient des héros. Ils avaient vraiment sauvé Daggerhorn et les villages environnants, c'était certain.

Maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux, pas vrai ?

 **//** _Flashback : Harry, à genoux devant l'église, déterre la main du Père Solomon qui avait jusqu'alors été recouverte par la neige._ //

''Ooh, je vois.'' fit un petit Gryffondor de première année, sous les regards amusés de ses aînés.

 **//** _Césaire s'effondre, mort alors que, quelques mètres derrière lui, Peter se relève finalement. Harry exhale, le souffle haché. Il est choqué par ce qu'il vient de faire._

''Tu m'étonne. Je crois que je me serai fait dessus à sa place.

_ Ew !''

Cédric esquissa un bref sourire en entendant la pseudo conversation entre ses meilleurs amis – Kalid et Helen.

**« Peter... Sortons d'ici. »**

_Peter hoche la tête et lui prend la main. Il commence à guider Harry hors de la maison quand il s'arrête subitement et grimace de douleur. Il relève alors la manche de son bras et dévoile une morsure ensanglantée._ **//**

''Oh non !

_ Il l'a mordu !''

C'est Nigel Wolpert, première année à Gryffondor qui comprit le premier – à part bien sûr quelques adultes qui décidèrent de ne pas se faire entendre :

''C'est encore la Lune de Sang ! Il va devenir un loup-garou !''

Des hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent ça et là dans la salle, provenant autant d'adolescents que d'adultes ( et de l'occasionnel fantôme ).

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour lui et Harry ?'' chuchota Lavender.

Parvati partageait les même craintes mais elle se força à hausser les épaules d'un air plus ou moins nonchalant.

''Seul le temps nous le dira.''

Cela ne rassura guère sa meilleure-amie.

 **« Il m'a mordu... »** _réalise alors Peter._

''C'est évident, idiot.'' le rabroua Cormac, seulement pour se taire face aux nombreux regards noirs qu'il reçut pour son intervention.

 **//** _Flashback, du point de vue de Harry : On voit Césaire et Peter se battre, au ralenti et on voit Césaire mordre l'autre mâle._ //

''Heh ? Une morsure pareille, je l'aurais senti si ça m'était arrivé, lança Ritchie Coote, première année à Gryffondor.

_ Pas nécessairement. Pas avec l'adrénaline du combat.'' rétorqua Sophie Roper, de Gryffondor également.

**« Quand la lune se lèvera... Je serai comme lui... Une bête. »**

''Pas nécessairement, nia Fenrir avant de s'expliquer quand il reçut une grande majorité de regards confus. Ça lui demandera du temps, mais s'il est déterminé, il apprendra éventuellement à se contrôler et à ne pas blesser d'innocent. Ce gars, Césaire, avait un très bon contrôle, mais il tuait pour le plaisir.''

Des grimaces se formèrent ça et là. Avec tout ça, ils en avaient presque oublié que Césaire tuait pour passer le temps et non par manque de contrôle de sa bête intérieure.

 **//** _Les deux mâles se regardent un instant sans parler puis Peter le dépasse et sort en courant. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne bouge pas puis il se précipite à sa suite_. **//**

Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin hochèrent la tête avec approbation. Elles savaient que Harry n'abandonnerait pas Peter simplement à cause de son changement de nature. Elles savaient qu'il se refuserait à l'abandonner.

Elles espéraient juste que Peter ne prendrait pas encore de décision stupide qui les blesserait tous les deux.

**[ Tout ce que j'avais appris n'existait plus. Je voyais tout différemment,**

''C'est généralement le cas quand on tombe amoureux.

_ Ou que votre père avoue avoir tué votre sœur et tout un tas d'innocents.

_ Et avoir terrorisé le village pendant des décennies.''

 **tous les mensonges; ceux de ma mère, ceux de mon père (** _on voit Peter s'arrêter près d'un arbre, dans la neige_ **). Il était tout ce qu'il me restait. ]**

**« Peter. »**

_Peter tombe à genoux._

**[ Même quand j'ai douté de sa parole... ]**

_Harry se laisse tomber à genoux, face à Peter_ **.**

**[ Même quand j'ai blessé son cœur... Peter était vrai. ]**

_Harry caresse doucement la joue de Peter et celui-ci attrape sa main, ne sachant vraisemblablement s'il veut s'éloigner ou l'empêcher de retirer sa main. Finalement, il force Harry à baisser sa main_. _Le plus petit se penche alors pour chuchoter à l'oreille du plus âgé :_

**« Je te demande pardon. »**

''Pardon pour quoi ?

_ Pour l'avoir poignardé ?

_ Nan, pour avoir douté de lui.''

 _Cette fois-ci, c'est Peter qui étend un bras pour caresser la joue de Harry_.

Parvati étouffa un cri de joie. Peter n'avait pas pris de décision stupide !

* * *

_On voit un tas de pierre et une longue corde enroulée sur elle-même._

Justin écarquilla les yeux. Oh, ça, ça lui rappelait davantage Le loup et l'agneau que Le petit chaperon rouge., mais qui était-il pour juger. De plus, ça n'était pas comme s'il y avait tant de solution à l'époque, pour être sûr que le corps ne remonterait pas flotter à la surface.

**« Personne ne doit jamais savoir pour ton père. »**

_Peter et Harry sont agenouillés devant le cadavre de Césaire, sur un ponton_.

**_ Ils te pendront, pour avoir été le fils du loup-garou.**

Des murmures indignés firent surface et l'un des bêta de Fenrir ne se gêna pas pour leur faire savoir que c'était très hypocrite de leur part quand les enfants de loups-garous étaient sujets à presque tout autant de discriminations que les loups-garous en eux-même.

Ça leur apporta des regards hautains – destinés aux conclaves magiques britannqiues-, venant des délégations et des quelques ambassadeurs présents. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas dit à leurs homologues anglais qu'à force de traiter les créatures dites 'sombres' comme de la merde, ça allait finir par leur retomber dessus ?

 **//** _Peter utilise son couteau pour déchirer l'avant de la tunique de Césaire, puis pratique une incision à l'arrache sur son torse._

''Ew !''

Des cris dégoûtés retentirent. Ça n'était pas comme si on voyait grand-chose, la tunique cachait tout, mais on entendait.

 **//** _Harry place les pierres à l'intérieur de Césaire alors que Peter maintient la plaie ouverte, puis Harry se charge de recoudre la peau avec une épingle ensanglantée_. _Ils se nettoient ensuite les mains puis, une fois dans une grande barque, Peter rame jusqu'au milieu de l'étendue d'eau et, ensemble, ils se débarrassent du corps. De retour près du ponton, Harry est le premier à remonter. Il fait quelques pas puis pivote et écarquille les yeux. Peter a éloigné la barque sur plusieurs mètres déjà._ **//**

''Peter ! Idiot !'' s'exclamèrent certains.

Fenrir comprenaient où ils voulaient en venir; ils étaient à un stade de la vie ( l'adolescence ) où ils voulaient encore voir des fins heureuses partout, mais pour le moment, le gosse (Peter) serait un danger pour lui-même, le village et surtout le Chiot auquel il tient tant, s'il restait.

**« Peter !**

**_ Je dois m'en aller. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité avec moi tant que je ne saurai pas comment de protéger de m - »**

_Il s'interrompt et baisse les yeux vers la morsure qu'il couvre avec son autre main_. _Harry le dévisage pendant quelques secondes puis déclare d'un ton sérieux :_

**« Je t'attendrai, Peter. »**

_Peter affiche un sourire espiègle alors qu'il continue de s'éloigner._

**« J'savais que tu dirais ça. »**

_Il disparaît alors dans la brume alors que Harry, vêtu de sa cape rouge sang, observe le soleil levant_.

_On voit l'eau glacée, puis le village de Daggerhorn, sous la neige._

**[ C'était l'hiver le plus dur que nous ayons connu. ]**

_Suzette atteint dans le froid avant de se détourner pour rentrer chez elle._

**[ Avec le temps, ma mère a finalement compris que père ne reviendrait jamais. ]**

''Ça serait difficile... vu qu'il est mort.

_ Chuut !''

_On voit Henry, à cheval avec des compagnons._

**[ Henry a retrouvé son courage et a choisi sa vocation. Protéger du monde obscur. ]**

_On voit le panneau vu au début, celui de la lune avec un visage effrayant, sur la place du village, là où une famille place un agneau prêt à être sacrifié._

**[ Daggerhorn est retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes. Le loup n'est jamais revenu mais les villageois continuaient de vivre dans la peur. ]**

_Les villageois sont vus rentrant chez eux en toute hâte à la tombée de la nuit._ **//**

''Tu m'étonnes. S'ils ont vécu ainsi pendant un demi siècle, ça va pas changer tout de suite.'' fit Angelina Johnson, assise à côté de ses amies Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell.

Les gens détestaient le changement et quand ils prenaient l'habitude de vivre dans la crainte et bien... disons juste qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils changent leurs habitudes maintenant.

**[ C'était la seule vie qu'ils connaissaient. ]**

''Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens, toi ?'' fit un petit Poufsouffle.

_La lune est pleine dans le ciel étoilé. On voit une silhouette vêtue d'une cape rouge sang._

**[ Je ne pouvais plus vivre au village, _pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, pas avec la crainte d'être un jour pendu pour sorcellerie._ ]**

_C'est bien Harry. Il est vu jouer doucement d'un instrument, bien au chaud dans la maison de sa défunte grand-mère._

''Ooh, il a un chaton !''

 **//** _Il est dehors, sous le clair de lune et avance près des plantes. Ses doigts les effleurent et les bourgeons éclosent_.

Les plus jeunes laissèrent échapper des ''Ooh'' alors que les d'autres clignaient simplement des yeux. Pas de baguette en vue, juste de la magie du bout des doigts.

Cette démonstration conforta Albus dans son idée de trouver un moyen – n'importe lequel, pour ramener Harry là où il appartenait. Dans son monde.

**[ Je me sentais plus libre dans l'ombre de la forêt. ]**

Les loups-garous échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils se sentaient de la même façon. Ils ne se sentaient jamais jugés dans l'ombre bienveillante de la forêt.

**[ Vivre à l'écart comporte ses risques et ses dangers, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur.** **]**

_Harry évolue sur sa propriété quand il sent quelque chose. Il tourne la tête dans une direction. L'angle change_. _On entend un grognement._ **//**

Lavender et Parvati échangèrent un regard ébahi. Était-il possible que – était-ce – est-ce que – Oh. Ooh ! Fantastique !

 **//** _Un large loup noir apparaît alors, sous le couvert des arbres. Harry esquisse un sourire_. _Le loup incline la tête en avant. // Harry et Peter sont vus en train d'évoluer dans une montagne enneigée._ **//**

''Waooh, il est super beau, le loup !''

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien et ils crurent que la projection était terminée ( et ils ne savaient toujours pas où était le Survivant ou comment le contacter mais à ce train-là, ils la majorité préféraient ne pas le faire, il était évident qu'il était heureux là où il était ).

Puis un autre flash apparut tout à coup et une nouvelle scène chargea.

 **//** _Le soleil est en train de se coucher et Harry cueille des plantes qu'il dépose dans son panier, quand une ombre surgit derrière lui. Harry se relève prestement et retourne avec rapidité, un poignard dans la main, menaçant le nouveau venu._

''Woah, bons réflexes.

_ Il ferait un bon Auror avec des réflexes pareils, fit un Hit-Wizard.

_ Je ne manquerais pas de lui faire savoir une fois que Harry sera de retour parmi nous.'' rit Dumbledore.

Madame Bones échangea un regard avec ses subordonnés et les Langues-de-plombs et Hit-Wizards présents. Ils devraient s'assurer que Dumbledore ne préparait pas un mauvais coup.

Même si le jeune Potter n'était pas censé se trouver là-bas ( ou que soit ce 'là-bas' en question ) il n'empêchait qu'il était finalement heureux. Albus devrait se mêler de ses propres affaires. De plus, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient encore découvert un moyen de voyager à travers les dimensions.

 **//** _C'est Peter. Il a l'air revigoré. Harry affiche un sourire extatique et vient l'enlacer. Peter se penche et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres._

Quelques personnes – mâle et femelle-, gloussèrent à cette vue mais la majorité applaudit et les jumeaux Weasley sifflèrent même.

 **//** _Peter sort quelque chose de sa bourse et le laisse pendre entre eux. Il s'agit d'un pendentif._

_**« Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour un anneau mais... »** _

_Il s'interrompt._

Parvati écarquilla yeux.

''Oh Merlin, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?!''

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir deviné ce qui se passait, mais tout le monde n'avait pas encore compris et ceux qui étaient confus, la dévisagèrent d'un air perplexe.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' fit Seamus Finnigan.

Lavender le rabroua et indiqua l'écran d'un geste du menton. Seamus maugréa sombrement mais n'osa guère faire plus, par peur de s'attirer les foudres des deux lionnes.

_Il regarde Harry dans les yeux et dit :_

_**« Épouse-moi. »** _

Fenrir et ses bêta(s) s'étaient mentalement préparés au déferlement de bruit qui allait plus que probablement suivre cette déclaration mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à l'explosion de cris et de couinement qui suivit. Si quelqu'un avait été à l'extérieur du château, il aurait cru qu'une bombe avait explosée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Philias était certain que les murs tremblaient sous la pression des applaudissements et cris. Mini Malfoy fut même vu en train d'applaudir avec ses camarades de classes.

 **//** _Harry lui renvoie un sourire lumineux et hoche la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son partenaire_. **//**

Lorsque la prochaine scène se forma, ils surent instinctivement que ça n'était pas encore arrivé que ça ne tarderait plus.

Harry avait un peu changé physiquement; c'était un jeune adulte, il devait avoir dix-neuf ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses traits avaient légèrement durcis et il avait perdu ses dernières rondeurs d'enfants sur ses joues. Il était une beauté androgyne quoi qu'on le distinguait aisément comme un mâle.

La gorge de Terence s'assécha et il rougit très légèrement. Harry s'était encore davantage embelli; il était vraiment très séduisant.

 **//** _Un bruit soudain attire son attention dehors et il attrape quelque chose avant de quitter précipitamment la maison. Changement d'angle, un gros loup noir blessé, est poursuivi par des chasseurs._ **//**

Fenrir et ses bêta se tendirent en voyant cela. Ça n'était pas la première fois pour aucun d'eux. Il leur était déjà arrivé d'être pris pour cible par des chasseurs mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis jusqu'à présent.

 **//** _Le loup semble passer une barrière invisible puisqu'il se détend d'une manière presque visible. Les chasseurs affichent un large sourire quand ils le voient ralentir, pensant avoir épuisé la bête mais alors que l'un s'apprête à abattre sa hache sur la bête, une flèche passe à ras de son visage et vient se ficher dans l'arbre derrière lui. Il se fige, terrifié._ **//**

Lavender poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils savaient tous qui était le loup et ils ne voulaient pas voir quelque chose lui arriver. Et des chasseurs en plus de ça ! Lavender était certainement que cette projection allait donner à réfléchir à leur communauté, sur la façon dont ils traitaient la plupart des loups-garous à quelques exceptions près.

 **//** _L'angle change pour montrer le mystérieux archer. Il s'agit de Harry, toujours en position de tir._ **//**

Miles hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il sentit Terence se figer de surprise à côté de lui et entendit Adrian pousser un exclamation ( une série de jurons, vraiment ).

Personne ne s'y attendait. Harry, qui avait paru si fragile en affrontant son père. Et certes, il l'avait achevé avec la main du chasseur de créatures, mais si Peter n'avait pas balancé sa hache dans le dos de Césaire, qui sait Harry aurait eu le temps d'attraper la main et d'agir avant que son père ne se défende et contre-attaque ?

Et là, là ils voyaient que Harry n'était certainement pas sans défense. Plus d'une personne déglutit en voyant un mince de sang couler de la joue du chasseur que Harry avait frôlé.

Oh Merlin, il était bon.

 **//** _Harry prend une nouvelle flèche et l'accorde à son arc mais ne semble pas décidé à tirer tout de suite :_

_**« Messieurs, vous trépassez sur ma propriété. »** _

''Il est trop cool !'' s'extasia un petit Poufsouffle en seconde année.

Quelques aînés lui adressèrent un sourire amusés mais la plupart étaient actuellement d'accord avec ses propos.

Cédric secoua la tête quand il vit les trois chasseurs tenter de convaincre Harry qu'ils faisaient cela pour une bonne raison et qu'ils devaient tuer la bête. Et quand il fut clair que Harry était en fait en train de protéger la bête, Cédric ne fut pas surpris de les voir lever leurs armes pour achever le loup blessé.

 **//** _Plus vite qu'on ne pourrait dire ''Magie'', Harry reprend une posture de tir et sa flèche vient se ficher dans le bras du chasseur du milieu._ **//**

Dean grimaça de douleur pour le chasseur mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il était davantage impressionné par la précision et l'audace du petit brun et par son cran. Il en fallait pour tirer sur un chasseur quand celui-ci était armé et accompagné.

_**« Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux,** déclare poliment Harry. **Votre présence n'est pas requise, je sais me protéger et protéger ce qui est mien. »**_

_La dernière partie de sa phrase est destinée au loup qui semble arborer un léger air penaud._ **//**

 **//** _La scène flashe. C'est le même soir, mais plus tard. Harry est en train d'enrouler un linge humide autour de la plaie que Peter arbore sur l'avant-bras gauche._ //

''Harry a l'air un peu exaspéré, non ?''

Ludivine Lanvin, de Poufsouffle, pouffa de rire.

''Oui, en effet.''

''Je me demande ce que Peter a bien pu faire, chuchota Kevin Blake, en cinquième année à Serdaigle. À part être pris en chasse par des chasseurs bien sûr.''

 _**« Je suis désolé. »** _ _commence Peter._

_Harry panse toujours ses plaies et ne dit rien mais il hausse un sourcil._

_**« J'aurai dû t'écouter. »**_ _continue-t-il._

_Harry attrape le sceau et se lève pour changer l'eau. Il arbore un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il prend la parole en imitant clairement quelqu'un._

_**« ''Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, Harry. C'est trop dangereux, je ne pourrais peut-être pas te protéger.''**_ _répète-t-il d'un ton haut-perché et exagéré._ _ **Lequel de nous est blessé, là maintenant, hum ? demande-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son amant. J'apprécie ce que tu fais, Peter, mais je peux me protéger seul.**_ »

 _Peter lui offre un sourire désolé et se rapproche lentement pour enlacer Harry. Le petit brun enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'autre mâle et ils restent comme ça pendant un instant_.

Parvati et Lavender étaient extatiques. C'était absolument adorable ! Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voyait. Elles étaient tellement heureuses qu'elles auraient pu crier de joie.

Elles ne le firent pas.

* * *

_Nouvelle pleine lune. Cette fois-ci, Peter (dans sa forme de loup) est assis sur son arrière-train devant la chaumière. Harry, vêtu de sa célèbre cape rouge, lui tourne le dos(2)._

Quand il pivota pour faire face au loup ( et à la caméra ), tout le monde resta un instant choqué. Puis Antonin renifla avec amusement.

''Je crois que les félicitations sont de mises.'' dit-il, le regard rivé sur l'écran ( comme le reste de l'assemblée ).

 **//** _Harry a un enfant en bas âge dans les bras. Un petit garçon avec jolis de yeux verts émeraudes._ **//**

Certes, ça n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ça allait arriver. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Les jumeaux Weasley furent actuellement les premiers à éclater en applaudissements, bien vite suivis par Lee, Wayne, Justin et étonnamment, Miles et Terence. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne se joignent à eux.

Les adultes étaient amusés, certains même se joignirent au corps étudiants et applaudirent la nouvelle.

 **//** _Le loup se rapproche lentement et Harry se penche un peu avant. L'enfant tend alors une petite main potelée et caresse la tête du loup. Le loup ferme les yeux avec appréciation._ **//**

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans le regard de l'enfant. Il était en totale confiance.

Ce n'est qu'après cette image que l'écran redevint noir et finit par se dissoudre.

''J'arrive pas à le croire. C'était génial !

_ Au moins maintenant, on n'a plus à s'en faire. Je veux dire, il est heureux, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

_ Je connais au moins quelques personnes qui ne seront pas de cet avis-là mais, oui, tu as raison. C'est ce qui compte.

_ Oh Merlin, leur enfant est adorable. C'est un parfait mélange des deux.

_ L'accouchement a dû être difficile par contre, je n'ose même pas imaginer.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Et bien, les conditions d'accouchement étaient vraiment mauvaises et dangereuses au Moyen-Âge pour les femmes, mais pour les hommes, je n'ose imaginer. Déjà que c'est assez rare dans le monde sorcier...''

Il faisait bien d'ajouter 'sorcier' parce que la grossesse mâle était un peu plus courantes parmi les créatures magiques.

Tout à coup, Parvati hoqueta et attira l'attention des autres sur elle.

« Quoi ? Fit Ron Weasley.

_ L'anneau ! Harry portait une alliance sur cette séquence-là ! »

Cela relança de plus bel les petits cri enthousiastes.

Plus tard, les élèves souriaient tout en discutant avec animation sur ce qu'ils venaient tout juste de voir. N'allez pas croire que les adultes n'en faisaient pas de même, non. Lucius pouvait être vu, arborant un air hautain et marmonnant que le Survivant ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, à fréquenter une bête, mais Rabastan Lestrange ne tarda pas à le faire taire en lui rappelant sa sex tape ( oui, il connaissait ce terme moldu ) avec un garçon qui avait forcément du sang de troll dans les veines au vu de son apparence, de son élocution et de ses manières. Lucius vira rouge pivoine et se mura dans le silence. Tout le monde était ravi.

Madame Bones cependant, désigna du menton le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci avait un... je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux qui lui disait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec Aurors et langues-de-plomb. Ils garderaient un œil sur lui durant ces prochaines semaines. Ils ne le lâcheraient pas d'une semelle.

* * *

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

n°2168 – 5 noises, jeudi 4 novembre 1994 – ROYAUME-UNI -

ÉDITEUR : Barnabas Cuffe

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARRÊTÉ LE 2 NOVEMBRE POUR MAGIE NOIRE**

Naturellement, tous ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien recrachèrent ce qu'ils buvaient ou mangeaient pendant leur petit déjeuner, quand ils posèrent les yeux sur l'article de la Une du Daily Prophet.

Oh seigneur, que se passait-il encore ?

Terence, qui s'était étranglé avec sa gorgée de lait ( oui, il buvait encore du lait et alors ? Ça vous en bouchait un coin pas vrai ? Il restait très virile malgré tout, il aimait juste le goût du lait, alors arrêtez de vous moquer. Il était encore en pleine croissance (non, ça par contre, c'était un mensonge). ) en entendant Adrian lire à voix haute le titre de l'édition du jour, se hâta de demander des explications entre deux quintes de toux alors que Miles l'aidait à faire en sorte qu'il ne meurt sur la table.

Apparemment, le DMLE en partenariat avec le Département des Mystères avait filé Dumbledore depuis ce fameux soir de tirage au sort des champions et l'avaient pris en flagrant délit quand le vieil homme avait essayé de réaliser un rituel de sang ( un rituel très sombre et illégal dans beaucoup de pays ) afin de forcer un transport d'urgence visant à ramener de force le Survivant dans leur monde. De toute évidence, le rituel avait spectaculairement échoué et avait en plus requis une compensation ( apparemment Magie avait décidé que les raisons du vieux n'étaient pas valables et avait décidé de se venger ) en la forme du bras droit du directeur. Celui-ci était donc amputé, en proie à des douleurs intense, et en attente d'un procès dans l'une des cellules du ministère.

Si ça n'était pas tout, il avait apparemment tenté d'échapper à son arrestation en s'enfuyant mais son moyen de transport – son phoenix Fumsec ( quel genre de surnom est-ce là pour un majestueux oiseau tel qu'un phoenix ? ) ne s'était jamais montré.

Adrian referma le journal après avoir promis d'en faire des copies afin qu'ils puissent tous l'accrocher dans leurs chambres. Certains avaient déjà prévu de célébrer la nouvelle et s'étaient secrètement promis de faire de ce jour un jour de fête nationale.

Et tout ça, ils le devaient à un certain Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Disparaître.

* * *

**Publié le : 24.12.2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Oui, oui, c'est complètement rajouté parce que la tête qu'a fait Valérie en goûtant la soupe m'a rappelé l'une des version du chaperon, dans laquelle le loup fait manger la grand-mère au petit chaperon rouge ( ew ).
> 
> 2/ Dans la fin alternative ( disponible sur youtube ), on voit Valérie avec un bébé dans les bras.
> 
> 3/ Césaire était un squib. Il avait suffisamment de magie pour réaliser quelques trucs mais pas assez pour être considéré comme un sorcier.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> OCs :
> 
> Ludivine Lanvin (Pouf,5°), Ethan (Pouf, ), Kevin Blake (Serdaigle, 5°), Cassandra (Pouf, 2°), Céleste ( ), Kalid (Pouf, 7°), Greg (Serd, )
> 
> Jake (bêta), Trent (bêta), Philias & Fenrir,
> 
> Marion Ronssard (BB), Ned Noir (BB),  
> .
> 
> Wao, c'est actuellement fini. Je crois que c'est l'une des fics que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement. Et j'en suis assez satisfaite. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et votre soutien et bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous !!!
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Je n'étais pas sûr de l'orthographe et la seule fois où j'ai trouvé le nom 'Grimoor' était sur un site où il y avait la soundtrack complète du film.  
> \-----  
> La Seconde Partie sera publiée le 6 décembre et la troisième et dernière partie sera publiée entre le 24 décembre et le 1er janvier 2020 si tout se passe bien.


End file.
